


Vínculo

by bomma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomma/pseuds/bomma
Summary: Park Chanyeol e Kim Jongin entraram em um relacionamento para abafar o escândalo de que o filho do primeiro ministro havia engravidado um ômega; e demoraram para descobrir que o vínculo que os uniam ia muito além da criança que Jongin carregava no ventre.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Vínculo

**Author's Note:**

> plot #91
> 
> Eu gostaria de agradecer imensamente a cada adm desse projeto que me aturou surtando por meses. Vocês são incríveis e esse é o melhor projeto já criado.  
> Essa fanfic foi uma superação para mim de uma forma inexplicável. Agradeço a quem doou o plot e espero do fundo do meu coração que você goste!  
> É claro que não posso deixar de agradecer a minha beta fantástica. Eu te amo demais! Obrigada por aguentar todos as minhas crises.

Um sorriso adornava os lábios bonitos enquanto sentia uma invernia gostosa na boca do estômago, colocando pressão com certo cuidado no cabo do pincel. O pequeno auditório estava quieto, ouvia-se apenas folhas de papel sendo amassadas vez ou outra, enquanto um modelo vestindo uma túnica grega continuava no centro, modelando para os estudantes de Artes Plásticas. Por mais que ele tentasse disfarçar, sabia que aqueles olhares furtivos procuravam sua presença, e aquilo era um jogo divertido. O ômega deixou a coluna reta e levantou o braço sobre a cabeça, espreguiçando-se enquanto emitia um som baixo, um suspiro, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas. Sentia seu corpo cansado, mas a aula estava mais interessante do que ele imaginava que seria. 

Havia transado com Kyungsoo no final de semana, quando se encontraram em uma balada, e era divertido ver o alfa todo tímido perto de si, sabendo que Kim Jongin o devorava com os olhos cada vez que rabiscava um traço. Conhecia cada pedacinho daquele corpo de cor e salteado, o flerte mudo, os olhares furtivos, o jeito que parecia estar com vergonha de ficar sem roupa na frente de Jongin, mesmo sabendo que ele já havia visto tudo por baixo daquele pano branco. 

Tudo aquilo era divertido demais, Jongin tinha um fraco por alfas tímidos.

Estava mais quente do que o normal naquele dia, concluiu Jongin ao sentir a blusa grudar no peito ao chegar em casa. Morava apenas a algumas quadras da faculdade, então sempre caminhava calmamente até seu apartamento. Era um apartamento aconchegante. Não era muito grande, nem muito pequeno, o ideal para uma pessoa viver confortavelmente. Tirou a blusa ao entrar, sequer se importando com a presença do beta que estava consigo. Junmyeon tirou os sapatos e vestiu as pantufas paradas na soleira, deixando sua mochila em um gancho perto da porta, onde o Kim pendurava casacos.

“Eu vou tomar um banho”, avisou, olhando para o beta. “Eu gosto do calor, sim, mas eu odeio a sensação de estar grudando”, fez uma careta, ouvindo Junmyeon discordar e dizer algo sobre o clima estar gostoso naquela sexta-feira, e Jongin só conseguia pensar no terno que teria que vestir na parte da noite durante a formatura do melhor amigo. 

Kim Junmyeon estava se formando naquele ano e estava nervoso para a festa de formatura onde seria o orador e faria um discurso para milhares de pessoas; deixou o corpo cair no sofá grande, sentindo-se extremamente cansado. Aquela última semana de aula havia sido extremamente cansativa, teve sua prova final e havia apresentado seu TCC, e estava orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter conseguido a nota máxima. Não era à toa que era o orador da turma, afinal era o melhor aluno do curso de Letras. Sequer havia percebido que pegou no sono quando acordou com Jongin dizendo que a comida havia chegado, então ele levantou-se sonolento e sentou-se com o amigo.

“Kyungsoo foi o modelo da aula de hoje”, Jongin comentou com um sorriso. 

“E então? Como ele agiu?”, questionou curioso, segurando o hashi enquanto olhava para o Kim. 

“Parecia que teria um ataque do coração a qualquer momento. Ele é todo tímido e retraído, acho fofo”.

“Vai sair com ele de novo?”.

“Provavelmente não”.

“Foi tão ruim assim?”, disse pegando a garrafa com água morna e enchendo seu copo, bebendo um gole pela comida estar bem apimentada. Não era muito bom com pimentas, mas adorava o gostinho. 

“Que nada, foi bom. Ele é do tipo que mete forte, com jeito. Mas é muito baunilha, sabe? Ele é bem carinhoso, gosta de ficar de chamego. Eu quero um alfa que me dê uns tapas, não que me chame de amor. Entende?”, Junmyeon assentiu. “E o cara que você está saindo? Vi ele na faculdade hoje, andando igual uma barata tonta. Ele é bem alto…”, comentou, e Junmyeon revirou os olhos já sabendo o que ele queria perguntar. 

“Sim, é grande o suficiente para mim”, cortou o amigo. “Vamos na formatura juntos”, comentou tímido. “Yifan me convidou na semana passada”.

“Vocês ficam fofinhos juntos. Ele parece ser uma gracinha, mas estabanado. Do tipo que tropeça nos próprios pés, então, boa sorte na hora de dançar com ele”.

“Eu não sou muito diferente. Tenho dois pés esquerdos, e ele provavelmente dois direitos. Vamos nos dar bem”, sorriu apaixonado, o que fez Jongin rir e bagunçar seus cabelos pretos. “Estou um pouco nervoso. Por mais que eu tenha decorado cada linha daquele discurso, estou com medo de esquecer algo, ou de engasgar. Imagina se eu passo mal”.

“Relaxa, Jun, você vai se sair bem. Eu tenho certeza. Sempre se dá bem em seminários, e apresentou o TCC com maestria. O que é um discurso perto disso? Você consegue”.

“Se por acaso eu cair na hora de subir no palco, finjo um desmaio e você me leva para a enfermaria, combinado?”, pediu em um tom humorado, fazendo o amigo dar uma risada gostosa. 

“Ah, lembra que te disse que tinha me inscrito para a vaga de recepcionista temporário naquela promotoria?” o outro assentiu. “Eles me chamaram para uma entrevista na segunda. O recepcionista deles entrou de licença maternidade, então estão à procura de um”.

“É a terceira vez que alguém me fala sobre licença maternidade hoje. Parece que todos os ômegas dessa cidade resolveram ter filhos juntos”, riu depois de terminar de comer. “Tenho certeza que você vai se dar bem na entrevista, seja confiante”.

“Talvez a água da cidade esteja deixando as pessoas mais férteis”, brincou, rindo. “Obrigado, Jun, eu estou confiante. Ninguém resiste aos meus charmes”. Junmyeon revirou os olhos, mas não discordou. Jongin tinha algo em si que fazia com que as pessoas o quisessem por perto. Era atrativo, charmoso, às vezes até intimidador pela forma como seus olhos eram intensos. Sua voz era doce, e seus olhos de verão carregavam um brilho ímpar, donos de uma profundidade que assemelhava-se a um buraco negro; era um rapaz cheio de trejeitos sensuais. Gostava de um bom sexo. Tinha uma vida sexual ativa, não se importando em demonstrar interesse quando queria sair com alguém. 

Não queria um relacionamento sério tão cedo, mesmo que seus pais estivessem o pressionando para casar-se. Queria apenas terminar a faculdade e conseguir um bom emprego. Seria mentira se ele dissesse que não era cortejado. Muitos alfas e betas tentaram lhe cortejar desde que entrou na faculdade, até mesmo se relacionou com alguns por poucos meses, mas casamento não era uma coisa que estava em sua lista de desejos pelos próximos cinco anos.

_ Queria aproveitar sua liberdade e juventude da melhor forma possível. _

“Bom, eu vou para a minha casa”, Junmyeon disse depois de quase meia-hora sentado no sofá jogando conversa fora com Jongin. “Vou passar na loja para pegar meu terno depois e passo aqui para te buscar, aí nos arrumamos em casa. Tudo bem?”.

“Ao que parece, serei a vela mais bonita daquela festa”, disse rindo. 

“Idiota, eu não vou te deixar sozinho. Não seja dramático. E além do mais, parece que o Yifan vai levar um amigo também, então você não estará sozinho conosco”, olho no relógio de pulso, que mostrava quase duas horas da tarde. “Então às sete eu passo aqui”, levantou-se do sofá e enfiou o celular no bolso, indo em direção à porta com o Kim em seu encalço. “Tchau”, falou após pegar a mochila no cabideiro.

“Tchau. Vê se relaxa um pouco”, gritou do corredor vendo Junmyeon ir até o elevador do seu prédio, e Jongin fechou a porta atrás de si, pensando em tirar um cochilo naquela tarde ensolarada, com o ventilador ligado em cima de si com pouca roupa, e assim fez. Tirou a roupa que pesava o corpo e se jogou na cama de casal de seu quarto, ligando o ventilador de teto. Em poucos minutos o quarto ficou geladinho, e ele caiu no sono. 

Acordou com o celular tocando quando era quase cinco da tarde. Havia colocado o alarme para tocar para que pudesse tomar um banho, e por mais que o sol estivesse quase indo embora, ainda sentia aquele mormaço estranho lhe incomodando, mesmo com o ventilador ligado. Dando de ombros, tomou um banho frio que lhe ajudou a se livrar daquele calor e secou os fios castanhos-claros, e resolveu ajeitar as coisas que iria levar para a casa do beta. Abriu a porta do guarda-roupa e tirou seu terno preto que estava devidamente pendurado e sem nenhum amassado, deixando-o cuidadosamente sobre a cama. Havia escolhido uma blusa da mesma cor para usar por baixo, e dispensaria a gravata, deixando duas casas dos botões abertas; gostava de mostrar as clavículas. Quando era seis horas, seu celular começou a tocar, e ele se preocupou um pouco quando viu o nome do melhor amigo no visor.

“Alô”, saudou curioso. “Jun?”.

“Jongin! Me desculpa, nós tivemos um contratempo. O Yifan acabou queimando o terno enquanto passava, então estamos no centro arrumando outro. Como não sabíamos se chegaríamos a tempo, ele pediu para o amigo dele te pegar aí, tudo bem? Me desculpe por isso”.

“Céus, eu espero que dê tudo certo. E diz para o seu beta instalar alarme de incêndio em casa, nunca se sabe quando ele ateará fogo ”, disse com certo humor, ouvindo Yifan resmungar do outro lado, quando Junmyeon comentou. “Não precisam se preocupar comigo, eu vou me arrumar e esperar o amigo dele”.

“Tudo bem, eu vou passar seu endereço para ele. O nome dele é  _ Park Chanyeol _ ”.

_ “Park Chanyeol” _ , sussurrou consigo mesmo, tendo a impressão de que já havia ouvido aquele nome em algum lugar. “Até mais tarde, então”, Jongin se despediu do amigo e tirou a blusa de pijama que usava, abrindo o saco em que estava guardado o terno. Vestiu a blusa social preta, colocando-a dentro da calça em seguida, tomando cuidado para não amassar nenhuma peça de roupa. Depois de vestido, ajeitou o cabelo com um pouco de fixador, apenas para que ele permanecesse no lugar durante a noite, afinal era um baile, ele queria se divertir e dançar madrugada adentro. 

Passou uma maquiagem leve, dando apenas certa profundidade nos olhos dourados, ouvindo o interfone tocar ao terminar. Havia calculado muito bem seu tempo, e era sete horas em ponto. Ficou surpreso com a pontualidade do Park; enfiando o celular e a carteira no bolso, abriu a porta do apartamento e deu alguns passos para trás, surpreso ao se deparar com um dos homens mais bonitos que já havia colocado os olhos. Os ombros largos pareciam ainda maiores enfeitados por um terno de linho, na cor chumbo, e os cabelos descoloridos estavam penteados perfeitamente, sem deixar um fio escapar, assim como a gravata perfeitamente colocada. 

Ele parecia ter saído de uma revista.

“Park Chanyeol, certo?”, Jongin questionou ainda mantendo seus olhos nos dele, virando-se minimamente apenas para fechar a porta atrás de si. Sentia algo lhe sufocando a garganta. Céus, aquele homem tinha uma presença de alfa tão intensa que era sufocante. “Espero não estar lhe dando trabalho”, comentou parando de frente para o rapaz, e apesar de Jongin ser alto, sentiu-se pequeno diante daquele homem enorme. 

“Não está. Não se preocupe”, disse e Jongin sentiu todo o seu corpo arrepiar-se quando a voz grossa alcançou seus ouvidos, erguendo os pelos de sua nuca de uma maneira que quase o fez fechar os olhos e suspirar. Se ele era capaz de provocar tais reações apenas com sua voz, imaginou com aquelas mãos grandes que pareciam ser capazes de fechar em sua cintura sem grandes problemas. “Vamos?”, questionou em um sussurro, um pouco confuso olhando para o ômega à sua frente, tentando entender a forma como agia. 

“Sim”, respondeu em um suspiro, não entendendo porque a simples presença de um alfa estava quase o desmontando daquela maneira. Convivia com alfas diariamente, e nunca havia acontecido aquilo. Seu lobo só poderia estar doido. Caminharam calmamente pelo corredor do prédio até chegarem no elevador, onde o ômega encostou as costas no metal gélido, e Chanyeol também parecia um pouco desconfortável. Afinal, era a primeira vez que se viam, então era normal ter certa timidez. 

O Park havia estacionado seu carro em frente ao prédio. Era um carro grande e potente, uma  _ BMW X7 _ ; Jongin tinha certeza que o interior do carro era maior que a sala do seu apartamento. Chanyeol destrancou o carro e esperou Jongin entrar para que também o fizesse, e ele sentou-se confortavelmente no banco do passageiro, sentindo-se pequeno dentro daquele carro enorme. Encarou o Park com o canto dos olhos, o observando colocar o cinto de segurança e botar as mãos grandes no volante, e quando ele enrugou a testa ao olhar no retrovisor para que pudesse dar ré, Jongin teve a certeza de que aquele homem havia sido enviado do inferno para lhe fazer pecar.

Se encolheu no banco, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do Park, que dirigia com um remanso invejável. O salão de festas não era tão perto assim, e para melhorar um pouco aquele clima regado a timidez, Chanyeol ligou o rádio, deixando uma música do Bon Jovi preencher o silêncio. O clima dentro do carro estava um pouco gelado, mas o Kim continuava sentindo aquele calorzinho estranho no fundo do estômago, perguntando-se mil coisas que poderiam estar lhe deixando daquela forma. Poderia ainda ser sintoma da gripe que havia pego no final de semana. Ainda não sentia-se totalmente recuperado.

“Então, você é amigo do Yifan?”, Jongin puxou assunto, tentando conhecer aquele homem que não havia dito nada desde que entraram no carro.

“Sim. Nossos pais sempre trabalharam juntos, então nos conhecemos desde pequenos”.

“E como ele é?”, perguntou curioso. “Junmyeon está realmente apaixonado por ele, e sabe, tenho que zelar pelo bem estar do meu melhor amigo”.

“Yifan é cara mais decente que o Kim poderia ter conhecido. Não se preocupe quanto a isso, ele tem boas intenções. Do jeito que é, não duvido pedi-lo em casamento em um futuro próximo”.

“Uau, isso seria rápido, e pelo que conheço daquele beta romântico, tenho certeza que ele aceitaria sem pensar muito”.

“Parece que seremos padrinhos de casamento logo, então”, comentou com um sorriso no rosto ao parar no semáforo, esperando as pessoas atravessarem a rua movimentada. “E você, como conheceu o Kim?”.

“Nos conhecemos na faculdade. Dividimos um quarto no dormitório durante meu primeiro ano, mas saí de lá porque não me adaptei muito a vida regrada que os estudantes têm, e apesar de termos passado pouco tempo morando juntos, foi o suficiente para nos aproximarmos. Junmyeon é um dos caras mais tranquilos e legais que eu conheço”.

“Saber disso me deixa despreocupado. Parece que meu amigo está em ótimas mãos”, Jongin riu, balançando a cabeça positivamente enquanto eles entravam na rua do salão de festas. O lugar estava bem movimentado, e demoraram um bocado para encontrar uma vaga para que Chanyeol pudesse estacionar. Junmyeon estava parado na frente do salão, ajeitando pela décima vez a gravata de Yifan, que sorria conversando com ele, com as mãos em sua cintura. 

“É, parece que realmente ficaremos de vela”, Jongin comentou se aproximando, vendo o amigo sorrir e largar o chinês para que pudesse lhe abraçar. Junmyeon era bonito de uma maneira simples, mas naquela noite com aquelas vestes elegantes, estava parecendo realmente um príncipe. Seus fios escuros estavam penteados para trás, com uma franja que moldava perfeitamente seu rosto, e Yifan não estava muito diferente. Era um casal realmente bonito.

Entraram no salão e a decoração estava incrível. Vários lustres iluminavam o centro do salão extenso, e havia uma mesa enorme com frios, e um pouco mais atrás, uma de massas. E a melhor parte, na opinião de Jongin, estava no centro do salão. Um mini-bar com várias bebidas coloridas e luxuosas. Era por aquele motivo que ele amava baile de formatura. Sentaram-se em uma mesa junto com mais alguns colegas da faculdade, e o Park era o único alfa da mesa. Jongin sentou de frente para ele, ao lado do melhor amigo, e sorria enquanto segurava uma taça de vinho branco servido pelo garçom, rindo com as histórias que os estudantes formandos dividiam sobre as coisas engraçadas que haviam acontecido na faculdade; estavam todos nostálgicos e com um brilho emotivo no olhar. 

Mesmo que Jongin estivesse conversando calmamente com as pessoas dali, não conseguia desviar os olhos daquele alfa grande à sua frente, segurando uma taça com elegância, sorrindo junto de Yifan. Havia um relógio dourado em seu pulso, que brilhava com as luzes que refletiam, e ele havia tirado o blazer de seu terno e o pendurado com cuidado sobre a cadeira, mostrando a Jongin que os ombros largos não eram apenas pelo terno. As veias de suas mãos eram evidentes, e parecia não existir nada naquele homem que não fosse grande. 

Jongin percebeu que queria muito, muito mesmo, sentar naquele alfa. 

A forma como ele ria rouco, o jeito que falava calmamente, com certa timidez no olhar, os olhos levemente esverdeados eram felinos, e Jongin sentia que ele lhe devoraria a cada olhar furtivo que lançava para si. Tirou o casaco também, deixando-o escorregar pelos ombros enquanto abria mais um botão de sua camisa, alegando que estava abafado dentro do salão. Bebeu um pouco do vinho branco na taça, olhando para o Park, umedecendo os lábios vez ou outra. 

Quando Junmyeon foi chamado pelo coordenador do curso para fazer seu discurso, recebeu uma salva de palmas enquanto subia pela escada que havia na lateral do palco. Parecia estar bem mais calmo do que mais cedo, o que deixou Jongin aliviado de certa forma. O beta aproximou-se do microfone e sorriu, dando boa noite a todos, e fez uma piadinha de tio que arrancou risadas antes de começar seu discurso, que havia sido muito bem estruturado na escrita, e quando ele o finalizou, aquele brilho que havia nos olhares dos estudantes formandos começou a escorrer pelas bochechas, assim como ele próprio. Sentia seus olhos marejados enquanto o coordenador o parabenizava pelo discurso, e depois de algumas palavras do corpo docente, eles anunciaram que o baile estava começando, e os formandos fizeram uma fila no centro do salão, junto dos seus pares para a valsa da noite. Junmyeon estava na frente com Yifan, e um estava radiante olhando para o outro. Jongin tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos enquanto observava os amigos, emocionado pelo discurso também, e apenas ele e o Park estavam sentados na mesa, observando com sorrisos nos rostos. 

Depois que eles dançaram uma música lenta, o DJ mudou para algo mais dançante, e logo a pista de dança estava lotada.

“Sabe dançar?”, Jongin perguntou ao alfa, com um sorriso presunçoso.

“Igual a um robô”, comentou divertido, olhando para o ômega.

“Então está com sorte, tenho óleo nos bolsos para que mexa cada pedacinho da lataria”, respondeu rindo, levantando-se. “Vem?”, esticou a mão para o Park, que o fitou por alguns segundos antes de segurar na mão quentinha e ser guiado até a pista de dança. Estava lotada, e as pessoas dançavam  _ Cheap Thrill _ animadas, algumas já estavam altas devido a bebida. O bar ficava ao lado da pista, então antes de ir para o centro dela, Jongin parou ali, ainda segurando a mão do alfa, que parecia não se importar, e pediu um drink doce, enquanto o Park pedia uma dose de tequila. Virou de uma vez, sentindo o álcool lhe queimar a garganta de uma maneira gostosa, e quando uma música mais sensual começou a tocar, o estudante de Artes Plásticas fechou os olhos enquanto movia o corpo de acordo com ritmo da música, cantarolando o refrão de  _ River,  _ e o Park lhe encarava paralisado, pensando que aquele maldito garoto era a pessoa mais sexy que ele já havia colocado os olhos. 

Jongin observou Junmyeon dançando com Yifan ali perto, e o chinês tinha um sorriso ladino observando a forma como Chanyeol parecia estar encantado vendo Jongin mover o corpo com cada movimento calculado, como se ele tivesse o controle perfeito de cada osso e músculo, e Jongin era um exibicionista nato. Gostava bastante que as pessoas reparassem em si, o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Dançando de um jeito quase erótico, com a camisa com alguns botões abertos mostrando o começo de suas clavículas bem desenhadas, e a forma como sorria. Ah, céus, a forma como ele sorria desmontava qualquer um.

“Dança comigo?”, disse aproximando-se do ouvido de Chanyeol, que sentiu um arrepio bom na coluna quando a respiração quente bateu contra sua pele. Ele não disse nada, apenas chegou mais perto de Jongin e deixou-se ser guiado pelas mãos naquela dança sensual, onde os corpos ficavam cada vez mais colados, e o corpo do ômega parecia ficar ainda mais quente conforme a mão do Park roçava sua cintura, temeroso por não saber ao certo como agir diante daquele homem que estava brincando com seus sentidos. Depois de mais alguns drinks, estavam ainda mais soltos. Chanyeol ria dos passos um pouco tortos que o rapaz dava vez ou outra, por já estar um pouco alto, e ele não estava muito diferente.

Os melhores amigos haviam desaparecido em algum canto, percebendo que Chanyeol e Jongin estavam dentro de uma bolha de flertes e não queriam atrapalhá-los. Sentindo a mão grande cobrir sua cintura, o Kim sentiu um comichão no baixo-ventre, demonstrando excitação. Seu lobo estava implorando por um toque mais íntimo, e pareceu se acalmar quando o alfa lhe puxou para perto assim que uma música mais lenta começou a tocar, segurando seu corpo com firmeza enquanto Jongin passava os braços por seus ombros, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

Era bonita a forma como os tons quentes presentes nos olhos de Jongin lembravam o verão. 

“Eu quero muito te beijar”, Jongin sussurrou no ouvido dele, sorrindo ao ver a pele ficar arrepiada após roçar os lábios mornos em seu pescoço. Chanyeol não disse nada, apenas enfiou a mão esquerda nos fios agora desgrenhados pela parte da nuca e trouxe o rosto do garoto para perto do seu, vendo-o sorrir descarado. Jongin exalava um perfume gostoso na pele, de baunilha, que fez o lobo de Chanyeol pedir para que ele cheirasse seu pescoço, e assim fez, deixou dois beijinhos na pele morena, ouvindo-o rir enquanto passava o nariz ali, antes de alcançar os lábios. 

As pernas de Jongin ficaram bambas quando seu lábio inferior foi sugado em um beijo rápido, começando por baixo, apenas como provocação, o que lhe fez achar aquele alfa ainda mais interessante. Ele não era de falar muito e parecia ser uma pessoa reservada, até mesmo tímida, mas, por Fenrir! Ele tinha uma pegada tão forte e intensa que Jongin sentia-se um sorvete nas mãos dele, derretendo com seus toques. Desceu as mãos pelas costas largas, sentindo o contorno dos músculos com as pontas dos dedos antes de beijar Chanyeol de verdade, deixando sua língua se envolver com a dele de maneira afoita. Seu corpo estremeceu quando o Park desceu a mão até sua nuca, percebendo que se ele quisesse, poderia segurar seu pescoço com uma mão. Jongin gostava de ser submisso, gostava de apanhar durante o sexo, e Chanyeol parecia ser o tipo de alfa bruto que fazia qualquer um chorar de prazer, o que o deixou sedento para saber como era transar com um homem grande, gostoso e forte daqueles. Deveria ser o paraíso. 

“A minha vontade é de te devorar todinho”, Chanyeol disse com a voz rouca, arrastando os caninos pela pele de Jongin. 

“E você está esperando o que, grandão?”, perguntou sorrindo, compartilhando do mesmo desejo. Eles riram juntos, e logo voltaram a se beijar com urgência, bebendo mais alguns drinks que lhes deixaram um pouco tontos. E quando Jongin propôs para que eles saíssem dali, Chanyeol aceitou. Como estava muito bêbado para dirigir, Chanyeol chamou um motorista, que levou seu carro até o apartamento de Jongin. Deixou a BMW estacionada em frente ao apartamento e foram, entre risadas e beijos, andando tortos pelos corredores do prédio. As mãos fortes do Park passaram pelas coxas malhadas de Jongin, o erguendo enquanto o pressionava na parede de metal do elevador, fazendo com que o ômega apertasse seu corpo com as pernas. 

Um suspiro deleitoso saiu dos lábios carnudos quando Chanyeol arrastou os dentes por seu pescoço, antes de morder levemente. As íris de Jongin brilhavam em um dourado bonito enquanto seu lobo gritava dentro de si, pedindo para que o alfa lhe fizesse seu logo. Estava quase rosnando, com as mãos apertando cada parte que conseguia daquele corpo. Era um pouco mais de três da manhã, e não havia ninguém nos corredores. Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, Chanyeol não desceu Jongin de seu colo, que sorriu antes de lhe abraçar gostoso, e eles foram caminhando daquela forma até a porta do apartamento de Jongin.

“Onde está sua chave?”, perguntou pressionando Jongin contra a madeira da porta.

“No meu bolso”, respondeu com um sorriso ao sentir a mão dele entrar no bolso de trás de sua calça, não encontrando nada ali. Seu sorriso aumentou quando sentiu um apertão na bunda, o fazendo suspirar baixinho. “No bolso da frente”, comentou, e seu corpo foi deixado suspenso, apenas com o outro lhe prensando enquanto enfiava as mãos, uma em cada bolso da calça do terno, causando arrepios gostosos em sua coxas. Depois de encontrar, voltou a segurar seu corpo com cuidado, abrindo a porta e entrando, fechando-a com o pé atrás de si. 

Jongin sentia seu corpo deitar em um fogaréu quando era tocado, e ele não entendia porque estava se sentindo quente daquela forma, e o Park parecia hipnotizado com o cheiro gostoso de baunilha que desprendia da pele morena, deixando seu lobo doido. Enfiou o nariz no pescoço do ômega, que tremeu levemente enquanto ele roçava o rosto ali, cheirando sua pele.

“O seu cheiro me deixa doido”, confessou rosnando, colocando Jongin na cama ao entrarem no quarto. Deixou seu corpo sobrepor o do rapaz, que ondulou o baixo-ventre em busca de mais contato. Esfregava-se no corpo grande com urgência, como se aquilo pudesse fazer aquele calor infernal ir embora; sentia seu corpo liberar grande quantidade de lubrificante. Nunca havia ficado daquela maneira por ninguém antes, e concluiu que aquele alfa tinha uma grande quantidade de feromônios correndo no sangue, o que estava deixando seu lobo louco de tesão.

Em um movimento rápido, Jongin trocou as posições e subiu em cima do Park, que segurou suas coxas com firmeza enquanto ele sentava sobre seu quadril, sentindo o membro já duro embaixo de si. O tecido do terno não era grosso, o que lhe permitiu sentir bem o contorno do pênis, e sua boca salivou ao perceber que era grande. Queria muito lhe chupar. Jongin rebolou lentamente, fazendo o pau dele ficar no meio de sua bunda, gemendo manhoso. Ele era um demônio, e faria de tudo para provocar o Park até que ele perdesse a linha de raciocínio e lhe fodesse da forma que queria.

Por isso, deu alguns passos para trás, ficando no meio das pernas compridas para que pudesse desabotoar a calça do alfa, vendo-o lhe encarar com expectativa. Abaixou o tecido com facilidade, vendo o pau bem marcado na cueca, babando o tecido cinza. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao sorrir. Chanyeol era do jeito que ele gostava. Bruto, mas carinhoso, e claro, com um pau que lhe levaria para o céu. Jongin lambeu o membro por cima do tecido, vendo o rapaz suspirar. 

“Você parece ser bem sensível”, comentou baixinho, enfiando a mão dentro da cueca para sentir o membro com a mão, apertando um pouco a base depois de retirá-lo dali. A cabecinha avermelhada escorria pré-gozo, e ele tirou a língua para fora e deu algumas lambidinhas, sorrindo arteiro por saber que o Park estava fervendo de tesão. “Hmmm, você é tão grande. Mal posso esperar para ter seu pau quentinho dentro de mim”, disse chupando a glande com lentidão, vendo o alfa se remexer embaixo de si, como um pedido mudo para que ele lhe engolisse logo. E quando fez, teve seus fios castanhos puxados com certa violência em direção à virilha do alfa, enchendo sua boca com o pau. Não era muito de ser dominado, mas não se importou nem um pouco quando o Park começou a ditar a velocidade das sucções, fodendo sua boca como bem entendia. 

Jongin engasgou algumas vezes, sentindo o membro tocar sua garganta vez ou outra, e soube que ele estava perto de gozar quando apertou seus fios com mais força, logo o desprendendo da mão para que o Kim pudesse se afastar se não quisesse engolir, mas ele não tinha a intenção, então apenas continuou chupando enquanto afagava as bolas, vendo as pernas tremerem levemente ao sentir o líquido quente preencher sua boca, engolindo tudo enquanto tentava recuperar sua respiração. Sua mandíbula doía um pouco, mas ele havia adorado. 

Desceu da cama de casal, tirando o casaco de seu terno e o jogando no chão, sentindo os olhos ferozes queimando sua pele enquanto ele se despia sem vergonha alguma, adorando a forma como era encarado. Abriu o resto dos botões da blusa social preta, deslizando o tecido sobre os ombros bonitos, e Chanyeol quase engasgou ao ver o corpo bem torneado. 

_ Jongin era bonito de uma maneira que parecia ser impossível alguém ser. _

Depois de se despir inteirinho, subiu em cima do Park, e antes de beijar seus lábios, esfregou seu pau no dele, gemendo baixinho em sua boca. Chanyeol levou ambas mãos até sua bunda, segurando a carne com força e separando as bandas, subindo mais Jongin para que ele sentasse em seu pau direito, gemendo rouco quando ele rebolou quente contra si. Não demorou muito para que o Park endurecesse novamente. Sem vergonha nenhuma, Jongin segurou seu membro e o direcionou em sua entrada, mordendo forte o lábio inferior dele ao sentar devagarinho, sentindo cada centímetro entrar em si. Prendeu a respiração quando sentiu-o todo, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto deixava seu corpo se moldar. Mexeu o corpo devagar, gemendo manhoso, e não tardou para que o Park estivesse segurando sua cintura o ajudando com os movimentos, gemendo em uníssono, devorando cada parte de si ao jogá-lo de costas da cama, voltando a penetrar forte enquanto segurava seu pescoço, do jeito que o Kim havia pedido. A mão dele era tão grande que fechava em seu pescoço sem grandes problemas. 

Mas seu lobo pedia por um nó, e extasiado com todo o prazer que aquele alfa estava lhe dando, fechou as pernas em volta do corpo grande, o prendendo contra si enquanto sentia o nó se formar, gemendo dolorido. Quando sentiu o líquido quente dentro de si, seu lobo pareceu se acalmar. Jongin havia arrastado suas unhas curtas na pele das costas do Park, que estava toda arranhada, e seu pescoço com várias marcas de mordidas. Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes o rapaz havia lhe mordido com seus caninos pequenos, e o Kim não estava muito diferente. O alfa havia acabado consigo da forma mais gostosa de todas, e ele deitou-se satisfeito, já não sentindo todo aquele calor de antes.

“Caralho”, Chanyeol resmungou ao cair sobre o colchão.

“Eu estou destruído”, comentou rindo. 

“Me desculpa”, sussurrou.

“Pode, por favor, me destruir de novo?”, questionou olhando para o Park, e ele sorriu antes de voltar a sobrepor seu corpo, e naquela noite, o fez gozar três vezes, acabando por dormirem um em cima do outro quando era quase de manhã. 

Chanyeol acordou com um barulho incômodo nos seus ouvidos, parecendo um celular tocando, e não parecia ser o seu. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, sentindo-se mais cansado do que se lembrava. Encarou o quarto em tons quentes, arregalando os olhos ao lembrar-se de tudo que havia feito na noite anterior. Encarou o ômega que descansava de forma pacífica contra o seu peito, ressonando baixinho. E seus olhos se perderam naquele rosto bonito, passando pela pele morena e vendo as marcas que havia deixado. Esperava que não estivessem doendo. Olhou no relógio que Jongin tinha na mesa ao lado da cama, e deu um pulo assustado, acordando o garoto sem querer.

O ômega abriu os olhos, completamente grogue e sentou-se na cama, olhando ao redor. Chanyeol olhava tímido para ele, cobrindo o peito com o lençol branco, e Jongin ficou com vontade de apertar as bochechas coradas, achando engraçado a dualidade. Nem parecia aquele cara que havia lhe comido a noite toda. 

“Bom dia”, sussurrou se levantando da cama, espreguiçando-se enquanto ia até o roupão pendurado no cabideiro que tinha no quarto. Chanyeol lhe encarou ainda envergonhado, olhando para como ele não parecia se importar com sua nudez. 

“Bom dia”, disse levantando ainda enrolado no lençol enquanto pegava suas roupas jogadas no chão. Havia bebido bastante na noite anterior, mas não ao ponto de perder a consciência sobre o que havia feito. Havia sim, algumas partes em branco, mas se lembrava da maioria das coisas, assim como Jongin. “Eu preciso ir, tenho um compromisso agora. Estou atrasado, inclusive”, resmungou lembrando-se do almoço que teria com o pai. Precisava passar em sua casa para tomar um banho e se arrumar, porque parecia que um furacão havia passado por si. Seus fios loiros apontavam para todos os lados, e estava cheirando a sexo.

“Não quer comer algo antes de ir? Posso preparar um…”, Jongin olhou no relógio. que marcava quase meio-dia. “Café… Talvez seja muito tarde para um café”, riu. 

“Não há necessidade. Eu tenho um almoço para ir, então irei me alimentar por lá. Obrigado, de qualquer forma”, disse ajeitando os cabelos com os dedos rapidamente depois de vestir-se. Não sabia ao certo como agir. Agradeceria? Pegava o telefone dele para tentar marcar algo novamente? Lhe dava um beijo de bom dia? Não costumava dormir com pessoas desconhecidas assim. Surpreendeu-se quando o ômega se aproximou de si, ajudando-o a arrumar a gravata e antes que pudesse pensar, o rapaz o puxou para baixo colando os lábios nos seus, sorrindo depois. 

“Parece que a cada segundo você fica mais gostoso”, segredou rente aos lábios do Park, que, apesar de ter se surpreendido com a forma que Jongin era direto, achou interessante. As mãos grandes desceram até sua cintura e pararam ali. “Hmmmmm, você poderia me passar seu telefone, não é? Para marcarmos algo”. Chanyeol sabia que aquele “algo” era sexo, e pegou o telefone estendido para si, salvando seu número na lista de contatos. 

“Então, eu realmente preciso ir”, Chanyeol disse, e Jongin concordou, soltando-o e caminhando para fora do quarto, indo até a porta da sala e abrindo. Não sabia se dava um beijo de despedida nele, porque havia sido apenas uma noite de sexo, mas já que Jongin havia lhe beijado no quarto, segurou a cintura bem desenhada e deixou um beijo rápido nos lábios inchados. “Até qualquer dia, Kim”, disse antes de soltá-lo e sair do apartamento, acenando para o garoto que ficou na porta o assistindo sumir no corredor, e depois de vê-lo entrar no elevador, fechou a porta. Seu corpo estava dolorido, mas ele se sentia bem demais.

Assim que jogou o corpo no sofá, ouviu a campainha tocar e levantou-se correndo pensando que o alfa poderia ter esquecido algo, mas era sua melhor amiga.

“Bom dia, princesa Diana”, saudou puxando o amigo para um abraço. 

“Bom dia, Soo”, Soojung sorriu entrando no apartamento. Ele havia combinado de almoçar com a melhor amiga naquele dia. “Eu preciso de um banho”.

“Quem era o alfa bonitão que vi na frente do prédio? Seu apartamento inteiro cheira a ele, você também, inclusive”.

“Um cara que conheci na formatura do Junmyeon, ontem”.

“Ele é bem bonito”, comentou sentando-se no sofá.

“Se fosse só isso, estava tudo bem, porque eu não ficaria com tanta vontade de chamar ele para sair de novo… Ele é gostoso demais, Soo. O cara parece um animal transando. Acabou comigo, e eu só consigo pensar que quero dar pra ele de novo”, resmungou em um suspiro.

“Então chame, Nini. Não perde tempo, não”.

“Acho que preciso sair com ele mais algumas vezes para passar essa vontade. Uma hora passa”.

“E se não passar? Seria tão ruim assim namorar com alguém?”

“Não seria ruim, mas eu não quero namorar agora. Só quero conhecer gente nova… Eu vou tomar um banho e podemos ir, tudo bem?”, a ômega assentiu, vendo o amigo ir até o banheiro. Depois de tomar banho, arrumou a bagunça que havia ficado no quarto e trocou a roupa de cama, mas o cheiro daquele alfa ainda permanecia por todo lugar, como se estivesse impregnado. Ele sabia que demoraria alguns dias para o cheiro gostoso ir embora, e de todos os alfas com quem havia saído, o Park era o mais cheiroso deles. Ao menos, era o preferido de seu lobo até agora.

O sábado passou devagar. Soojung e Jongin saíram durante a noite para um barzinho, beberam um pouco e dançaram bastante. Junmyeon apareceu um pouco com Yifan. Foi uma noite divertida; no domingo, Jongin amanheceu quebrado. Com uma ressaca chata por ter bebido bastante dois dias seguidos, e dormiu quase o dia inteiro, torcendo para que aquele dia entediante passasse logo. Ainda tinha alguns trabalhos da faculdade para entregar naquela semana, e então entraria em férias. Estava ansioso para as férias de verão. Estava com tanta saudade da praia, do mar, de se divertir com os amigos.

Suas mãos suavam um pouco conforme ele aguardava sentado em uma sala, onde mais alguns candidatos esperavam para a entrevista de emprego. Estava vestido formalmente, com seus fios castanhos no lugar, bem penteados. Havia mais duas pessoas ali e ele havia contado que cada entrevista estava durando cerca de meia-hora. Olhou para o relógio vendo que era um pouco mais de nove horas, e sentiu um calafrio quando a secretária chamou seu nome. Entrou calmamente na sala, tentando parecer calmo. Fez reverência dando bom dia às duas mulheres sentadas no local. Eram duas betas; elas fizeram algumas perguntas clássicas de entrevista de emprego, e Jongin respondeu a elas com simpatia, mostrando que tinha uma ótima dicção e que era muito extrovertido, arrancando até algumas risadas das entrevistadoras. Sua entrevista durou cerca de quarenta minutos, porque o garoto falava demais, e aquilo não pareceu ser um problema. 

Dias depois, recebeu uma mensagem do RH lhe felicitando por ter passado na entrevista, e mesmo que fosse temporário, estava feliz. Era uma ótima maneira de conseguir dinheiro naquele verão. 

Fazia cerca de cinco semanas que ele estava trabalhando na promotoria, e tinha dia que mal conseguia ficar acordado até oito da noite. Sentia-se mais cansado que o normal naquela semana, e concluiu que era por conta do início do verão. Os dias estavam mais quentes, então quando chegava no final do dia, ele estava exausto. 

Naquela terça-feira, por mais que tivesse ido dormir mais cedo, estava bem cansado. Chegou um pouco antes das oito na promotoria, vestindo uma blusa social rosa bebê que ficava bonita em si. Cumprimentou as meninas que trabalhavam consigo na recepção e sentou-se, pensando que talvez estivesse estressado naquela semana, precisava relaxar um pouco, beber, dançar, e principalmente, fazer sexo. Estava com um nome em mente fazia alguns dias.

_ Park Chanyeol; o homem que parecia um animal entre quatro paredes. _

Jongin esteve tão ocupado com as coisas do trabalho naquelas semanas, que sequer havia saído de casa. Entregou os últimos trabalhos do semestre e já estava começando a procurar escolas para estagiar no próximo. Havia uma infantl perto de sua faculdade que se conseguisse, seria uma mão na roda. 

Estava brincando com um marca-texto fazendo pequenos corações na folha quando sentiu um cheiro forte, que predominou em todo o local e ele sabia muito bem a quem pertencia aquele aroma gostoso que deixava suas pernas tremendo. Olhou para a porta e lá estava ele, vestindo uma blusa social branca dobrada cuidadosamente no cotovelo, deixando seu antebraço à mostra, e talvez Jongin tenha salivado um pouco ao ver as veias marcadas na pele.

Chanyeol estava concentrado lendo alguns papéis e somente quando sentiu um perfume diferente no ar, olhou para o lado, reparando em Jongin, e suas bochechas ficaram coradas no mesmo momento. Ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, mas logo recuperou a postura e aproximou-se da recepção, dando bom dia às moças dali e parando de frente para Jongin.

“Eu nunca te vi por aqui antes”, comentou com a voz rouca. 

“Eu comecei faz algumas semanas. Você também trabalha aqui ou veio resolver algo?”.

“Eu… Sou o promotor-chefe”. Jongin arregalou os olhos enquanto lhe encarava. Claro! Lembrou-se de onde conhecia aquele nome. Quando foi na promotoria deixar seu currículo, foi atendido por Kang Seulgi, secretária de Park Chanyeol. Ele era a cabeça daquele lugar, e por mais que sua mente dissesse algo a mais para ser lembrado, no momento ele só conseguia pensar naquilo, então deixou suas dúvidas para lá. 

“Então parece que vamos nos ver bastante”, sorriu. “Estava pensando em você alguns minutos atrás, na verdade. Podemos sair de novo, qualquer dia desses”, sussurrou tentando não chamar a atenção das pessoas em volta, fazendo parecer com que fosse uma conversa casual de colegas de trabalho. 

“Me espere no estacionamento hoje”, disse no mesmo tom, sentindo um arrepio na coluna quando aquele ômega sorriu daquele jeito que lhe deixava sem ar. Jongin tinha uma aura sexual muito intensa, era sexy de uma maneira natural que deixava qualquer pessoa doida. “Agora, preciso ir. Até depois”. Jongin apenas deu um tchauzinho com a mão, assistindo-o se afastar. Suas férias de verão pareciam ter melhorado imensamente naquele momento, enquanto encarava as costas malhadas e largas. Sua camisa estava tão colada no corpo que jurou que fosse voar um botão do peitoral a qualquer instante. 

Park Chanyeol era um pecado. E talvez, vê-lo todos os dias sem poder sentar no seu colo e lhe beijar fosse ser a parte mais difícil.

Jongin tornou a trabalhar depois daquilo. A quinta-feira havia sido agitada pela manhã, e ele só queria pular o almoço para poder ir até a sala dos funcionários dormir um pouco, contudo, ao ver Chanyeol saindo, animou-se um pouco. Ele estava conversando com sua secretária, e sorria enquanto falava, mostrando a covinha bonita na bochecha. A Kang era uma alfa assim como o Park. Ela sorriu ao lhe ver ali, encarando os dois enquanto pensava se deveria ir almoçar, ou se realmente pulava a refeição para pode ir cochilar na sala dos funcionários. Havia um sofá bem confortável ali.

“Já almoçou, Jongin?”, perguntou informalmente, já que eles tinham a mesma idade. 

“Ainda não, e sinceramente, o sofá da sala dos funcionários me soa mais atraente do que um almoço”, disse rindo.

“Não deveria pular refeições”, Chanyeol repreendeu, olhando para si. “Ficar muito tempo sem comer faz mal. Eu, Seulgi e mais alguns colegas estamos indo almoçar em um restaurante aqui perto, quer ir junto?” Jongin lhe encarou por algum tempo, totalmente sem disposição para sair naquele momento, mas resolveu aceitar para não fazer desfeita. Não estava com muita fome, mas comeria algo. 

“Tudo bem, Sr. Park”, Chanyeol arrepiou-se ao ouvi-lo falar formalmente consigo. “Eu só preciso pegar minhas coisas, um segundo”, assentiu, vendo Jongin levantar para que pudesse pegar sua carteira e celular no seu armário, e quase desistiu ao passar em frente ao sofá marrom, todo cheio de almofadas fofinhas. 

Encontrou Chanyeol lhe esperando na frente da promotoria, sozinho. Viu Seulgi um pouco mais a frente com Joohyun, uma garota que trabalha consigo na recepção.

“Está quente hoje”, comentou ao sentir o sol em sua pele.

“Sim, não gosto muito do verão”, o Park fez uma careta. “Está se adaptando bem na promotoria?”

“Bem melhor do que eu imaginava. É um trabalho temporário, como deve saber, mas estou gostando bastante. É uma pena, porque gostei bastante das pessoas de lá”, disse ficando ao lado do Park enquanto eles começavam a caminhar pela calçada larga.

“E por que não tenta ficar? Ouvi bons elogios sobre você, mas não imaginava que  _ aquele Kim Jongin  _ era esse Kim Jongin. Uma bela coincidência, não acha?”.

“Uma coincidência bem interessante, porque minutos antes de você chegar, estava pensando em te mandar mensagem. E sabe o que eu iria dizer na mensagem?”, perguntou baixinho, vendo o alfa ficar curioso. Ele negou com a cabeça e Jongin, sem um pingo de vergonha disse: “Que queria que você me comesse de novo”. 

Jongin achou divertido o rosto do Park ficar quase roxo de tanta vergonha, e ele agiu como se não tivesse dito nada demais, continuando a andar calmamente pela calçada, enquanto Chanyeol parecia não saber como agir. 

“Você não pode dizer isso em público, Kim”, sussurrou.

“Não? Por que?”.

“Porque aqui eu não posso te pegar do jeito que eu quero”. Jongin viu aqueles olhos brilharem em um tom bonito, mostrando a ele que seu lobo estava também conversando consigo. O lobo de Jongin gostava bastante do lobo do Park, e ele gostava bastante de tudo que aquele homem tinha. Principalmente da forma como ele apertava forte sua bunda enquanto lhe fodia.

“Quem sabe mais tarde”, sorriu e correu para alcançar Seulgi e Joohyun, deixando o alfa um pouco chocado para trás. Chanyeol riu baixinho e entrou no restaurante que ficava na esquina da rua da promotoria. Avistou os três já sentados em uma mesa com algumas outras pessoas que trabalhavam lá, e quando o Park chegou, todos o cumprimentaram formalmente. Sentou-se na mesa ao lado do ômega, que parecia um pouco cansado. 

Não demorou muito para que todos pedissem seus pratos, e esperavam enquanto conversavam, rindo, e por mais que Jongin fosse novo ali, parecia que ele havia se enturmado fácil com as pessoas de quase todos os departamentos. Ele era uma pessoa bem expressiva, por isso Chanyeol preocupou-se quando o viu um pouco abatido daquele jeito. Talvez não estivesse dormindo direito.

“Você está bem?”, questionou-o baixinho, somente para que ele ouvisse.

“Sim, só estou um pouco cansado. Nada que umas boas horas de sono não resolvam”.

“Se quiser, podemos marcar para outro dia. Vá para casa descansar hoje depois do trabalho”.

“Acho que posso muito bem relaxar de outro jeito. Estou bem, não precisa se preocupar”, disse baixinho, ficando em silêncio quando a comida chegou. Tinha um paladar sensível, então pediu seu macarrão gelado sem pimenta. Se sentiu bem por ter sacrificado sua soneca no sofá para ir almoçar, a comida estava realmente gostosa, porém, aumentou ainda mais o seu sono. Faltava cerca de meia-hora ainda para eles voltarem para o trabalho, e Jongin apenas apoiou o queixo na mão para observar eles falarem e acabou por cochilar. Chanyeol abriu um sorriso pequeno ao ver o ômega com um biquinho fofo enquanto ressonava, e teve que controlar a vontade de enfiar a mão naqueles fios castanho claros. Viu o garoto ir para frente e acordar, o fazendo segurar uma risada. 

“Na minha sala tem um sofá bem confortável, inventa uma desculpa e corre para lá depois, pode dormir meia hora”.

“Acho que você é um anjo”, riu, esfregando os olhos sonolentos. “Acho que preciso tomar algumas vitaminas, ou mudar meu supressor de cio. Eu usava um, mas acabei mudando por não encontrar o mesmo na farmácia. Pode ser isso que esteja desregulando meu corpo”.

“Pode ser, sim. É um medicamento forte. Deveria ir no médico para ele te receitar um novo, ou quem sabe procurar o mesmo que tomava antes em outras farmácias”.

“Farei isso. Obrigado”, sorriu. Em poucos minutos eles pediram as contas, e logo começaram a levantar para voltar à promotoria. Era quase duas da tarde e Jongin trabalhava até às seis. Chanyeol arrastou a cadeira do restaurante e levantou-se, erguendo o braço sobre a cabeça para se espreguiçar, e o Kim ficou observando o corpo bonito de pertinho, vestido por aquela roupa colada que deixava sua imaginação fértil. Levantou-se também, bocejando rápido, e se pôs ao lado do alfa enquanto eles andavam para fora do estabelecimento, em silêncio. Seulgi e Joohyun estavam mais para frente, de braços dados enquanto conversavam com Baekhyun, um dos promotores que trabalhava com o Park. Era um alfa bonito.

Quando chegaram, Jongin foi até a sala de funcionários para guardar suas coisas e escovou os dentes. Sentou-se na recepção e atendeu algumas pessoas que ligaram. Parecia que não ia ter muito movimento na parte da tarde, então ele lembrou-se do que o Park havia dito. Com certeza correria para a sala dele.

“Como eu pude ter esquecido!”, deu um tapa na própria testa, chamando a atenção de Joohyun. “O Sr. Park me pediu um aconselhamento sobre uns quadros que quer colocar no escritório dele, e disse para eu passar lá depois que voltássemos. Se importa de me cobrir por alguns minutos?”, perguntou a Joohyun, que apenas negou.

“Claro que não, Jongin. De vez em quando aquele doido resolve mudar a decoração do escritório. Não é a primeira vez. Só cuidado com o ouvido, porque ele fala bastante”, ela riu, arrancando uma risada do ômega. “Pode ir lá”, ele assentiu e dirigiu-se até o escritório do Park, ajeitando os fios no caminho. Encontrou Seulgi saindo da sala dele, e a alfa apenas sorriu para si enquanto voltava para a própria mesa. Jongin bateu na porta antes de entrar, ouvindo o Park dizer com a voz rouca “entre”, lhe causando certos arrepios. Observou pela fresta da porta, e o viu lendo alguns papéis, parecendo ocupado. Querendo não atrapalhá-lo, entrou em silêncio e apenas piscou para si enquanto deitava no sofá. Chanyeol riu e continuou lendo, e não demorou muito para que o garoto pegasse no sono. Como o ar-condicionado estava ligado no último, seu escritório estava bem gelado, então Jongin encolheu-se no sofá enquanto dormia, fazendo com que Chanyeol abaixasse um pouco o ar e levantasse para pegar seu casaco que estava pendurado em um cabideiro ali, colocando o tecido grosso contra o corpo encolhido.

Sabia que a relação que tinha com o Kim era de sexo casual, mas acima disso, o via como um amigo. Então não era estranho para si cuidar do garoto. Chanyeol estava sendo pressionado a se casar por sua família, e já havia tido alguns encontros com alguns ômegas naquele mês. Queria que sua mãe entendesse que não se casaria com alguém dessa forma. Queria ao menos conhecer a pessoa. Não gostava de casamentos arranjados.

Depois de quase quarenta minutos dormindo, Jongin acordou e sentou-se, bocejando. Sua feição parecia estar bem melhor, mesmo que tenho dormido pouco. O Park continuava da mesma forma, com o óculos escorregando do nariz, concentrando na pilha de papéis que lia. Deveria ser um trabalho cansativo. Jongin aproximou-se sorrateiramente da mesa grande, parando à frente dela.

“Dormiu bem?”, Chanyeol perguntou sem olhar para si. Sabia que ele estava ali pelo cheiro de baunilha que vinha dele. Contudo, sentia aquele cheiro um pouco fraco. Talvez fosse por trabalhar com vários ômegas e alfas na mesma empresa. Seu olfato ficava um pouco confuso.

“Dormi, sim. Obrigado”, encarou-o antes de se aproximar para ver o que ele estava lendo, curioso. “Isso parece difícil”.

“É um pouco. Não é fácil acusar as pessoas no tribunal, e para isso, precisa ter as provas, então não posso deixar nada escapar. Você faz Artes Plásticas, não é?”.

“Sim. Estou no segundo ano”.

“Desculpa se estiver sendo indelicado, mas quantos anos você tem?”.

“Vinte e dois. Não está sendo, tudo bem”, sorriu. “Você deve ter… uns vinte e sete?”.

“Quase. Tenho vinte e nove”.

“Gosto de homens mais velhos. Sabe por quê?”, aproximou-se sentando no colo do Park, que ficou surpreso, mas não o moveu dali. Ninguém entrava em sua sala sem sua permissão, então estavam seguros; olhou-o solícito, pedindo para que ele continuasse a falar. “Porque eles fodem melhor”, sussurrou, enlaçando o pescoço antes de roçar seus lábios nos dele, vendo-o fechar os olhos. Jongin mordiscou seu lábio inferior antes de beijá-lo, deslizando sua língua na dele com lentidão, o que causou arrepios em ambos. As mãos do Park apertaram forte sua cintura durante o beijo, lhe arrancando um suspiro baixinho. Findou o beijo com alguns selares e sorriu. “Essa é a minha deixa. Preciso voltar a trabalhar. Te espero no estacionamento às seis”, deu-lhe outro beijo antes de sair de seu colo, caminhando para fora de seu escritório, lhe dando um tchauzinho com a mão antes de sair. 

Merda. Aquele garoto era gostoso demais, e o alfa sentia que ele ainda lhe deixaria doido.

Voltou a trabalhar um pouco distraído, pensando no jeito que Jongin havia lhe beijado. Ainda sentia o calor dos seus lábios, e sua nuca arrepiou-se ao lembrar de como o Kim havia lhe chupado naquela noite, a boca volumosa engolindo seu pau tão bem. Tentou desfocar seus pensamentos ou acabaria ficando duro em pleno expediente. 

Quando começou a escurecer, organizou suas papeladas em pilhas em cima de sua mesa, e vestiu o casaco. Por mais que o dia estivesse quente, Seul era sempre gelada de noite. O vento soprava calmo na cidade, deixando-a mais fresca. Chanyeol trancou sua sala ao sair, às seis da tarde, e se despediu das pessoas, vendo que Jongin já não estava mais ali. 

Girava as chaves de sua BMW no dedo enquanto ia até o estacionamento, vendo uma cabeleira castanha de longe, parada distraidamente ao lado de seu carro. Não havia ninguém ali, então Chanyeol chegou por trás e cheirou seu pescoço, antes de morder levemente, fazendo Jongin fechar os olhos e gemer baixinho. Aproveitando que os corpos estavam colados, Jongin rebolou levemente sobre seu membro, sorrindo ao ter seu corpo apertado.

“Nós vamos para o meu apartamento hoje”, Chanyeol sussurrou no ouvido dele, mordendo sua orelha, se afastando para abrir a porta do passageiro para que ele pudesse entrar no carro. Assim que entrou, o Park fechou a porta e contornou o veículo, entrando. Passou o cinto de segurança e colocou a mão no volante, sentindo os olhos de Jongin queimarem em si. “Está com fome? Podemos passar em algum lugar para comer se quiser, ou prefere pedir algo em casa?”.

“Com certeza pedir algo na sua casa. Estou cansado, quero tomar um banho quentinho e descansar um pouco”, disse colocando o cinto também. Chanyeol assentiu, dando partida no carro. Seu apartamento ficava perto da promotoria, então em menos de dez minutos eles já estavam em frente. Chanyeol guardou o carro na garagem e saiu, vendo Jongin sair consigo e lhe acompanhar até a entrada. A porta do prédio era espelhada, bem extensa, e as paredes ao lado pintadas de branco, tendo contraste com as outras que eram cinza. Eles entraram e o local era ainda mais bonito por dentro. Havia um lustre grande no centro, e as paredes eram claras. Entraram no elevador e o alfa apertou o botão do último andar. Sua pele eriçou quando Jongin passou os braços por trás de si, abrindo um botão de sua camisa e enfiando uma mão dentro da roupa, sentindo o abdômen malhado na ponta dos dedos. Tinha um sorriso atrevido em seu rosto quando o Park virou para si, lhe pressionando contra a parede metálica. “Sabe”, sussurrou, mordendo o lábio inferior. “Eu passei o dia pensando em como queria que você me jogasse naquela mesa, e me comesse gostoso”.

“Você está brincando com fogo, garoto”.

“Você pode usar sua mangueira para dar fim nele”, sorriu de uma maneira que seu pau repuxou dentro da calça. “Estou trabalhando na promotoria faz quase um mês, por que não te vi lá antes?”.

“Estava de férias. Voltei hoje”, disse abrindo alguns botões da parte de cima da camisa do ômega.

“Então isso significa que verei você todos esses dias, nos meses que trabalhar lá? Isso é bem interessante, e torna minha mente bem fértil. Sempre tive fetiche de transar em um escritório…”.

“Por que eu sinto que você vai me colocar em uma enrascada?”, perguntou rindo. “Porque é do meu interesse te jogar naquela mesa e comer você todinho”, mordeu o pescoço dele, ouvindo o elevador fazer barulho pela porta ter sido aberta. Se soltaram brevemente para sair do elevador. O último andar tinha apenas dois apartamentos extensos, os mais luxuosos. Chanyeol digitou a senha da fechadura eletrônica e ela foi destravada, e ele abriu a porta para que o Kim entrasse. Jongin entrou e tirou os sapatos, deixando-os na soleira enquanto vestia o par de pantufas deixados pelo Park para si. O apartamento era enorme, com uma vista incrível da cidade.

“Quer tomar um banho?”, o Kim assentiu. “Tem um banheiro no quarto de hóspedes, tem toalhas lá e tudo mais. Pode pegar roupa minha se quiser, também”. Jongin assentiu, indo em direção ao quarto que Chanyeol havia lhe falado. Por precaução, levava uma muda de roupa consigo na sua bolsa, porque às vezes acidentes acontecem. Na primeira semana de trabalho havia derrubado café em sua roupa, e desde aquele dia, deixou sempre uma troca à disposição. 

Tomou um banho demorado e quentinho, lavando seus cabelos castanho claros. Colocou uma cueca, e como queria uma roupa mais confortável, já que só tinha roupa social dentro da bolsa, andou de cueca pela casa até o quarto do Park, o encontrando colocando a roupa também. Admirou as costas largas por um tempo. Chanyeol levou um susto quando ele correu e pulou em cima de si, agarrando em suas costas feito um coala. Se ele não fosse forte, os dois teriam ido parar no chão.

“Eu trouxe roupa, mas queria uma blusa confortável, me empresta?”.

“Fique à vontade”, Jongin assentiu, descendo de si e abrindo a porta do closet embutido. Passou os olhos pelas roupas até encontrar uma blusa da banda Pink Floyd. O tecido da blusa preta era leve, e seria perfeito para ele dormir. Vestiu a blusa comprida, mas como também era alto, a blusa sequer chegou nas coxas, deixando a metade da bunda para fora. E não era como se ele se importasse, Chanyeol já havia visto tudo. 

“O que você quer comer?”, perguntou sentando na cama e abraçando a cintura do ômega.

“Hm”, Jongin resmungou pensando. “Podemos comer pizza”.

“Acho uma ótima ideia. Quer um pouco de vinho?”.

“Não… Ainda trabalho amanhã, então infelizmente terei que recusar”, fez uma cara triste. 

“É, eu não tinha pensado por esse lado. Você disse que está cansado, não é? Porque não dorme um pouco enquanto esperamos a pizza chegar? Vou pedir agora”.

“Pensei em mudarmos as ordens das coisas, na verdade”, disse subindo no colo dele, passando uma perna de cada lado. “O que acha de comermos depois que transarmos? Creio que ficarei com mais sono depois de comer”.

“Se assim é que você quer”, Chanyeol deslizou a mão por suas costas por cima da blusa. “Eu nem sei porque colocou a blusa, sabendo que eu iria arrancar”.

“É que agora que percebi que, antes de qualquer coisa, quero dar pra você”, Jongin colocou a mão em seu rosto e lhe beijou gostoso, com lentidão, sentindo a língua quente acariciar a sua mansamente. Sentia o ar pesado com a presença do alfa lhe dominando e ele adorava aquilo. Sentado no colo do Park, levou a mão até o pênis coberto pela cueca, acariciando por cima do tecido antes de tirar para fora, fazendo o mesmo com o seu. Juntou ambos membros em uma mão e iniciou uma masturbação lenta, gemendo contra a boca do Park, que mordia seu lábio inferior com força durante o beijo, lhe deixando mais excitado. 

Havia algo nos olhos dourados de Jongin que remexia seu âmago. Ele não sabia dizer o que era, mas sempre que o ômega lhe olhava daquele jeito, com desejo queimando as íris, ele sentia vontade de colar seu corpo no dele, sendo de forma sexual ou não. Jongin sentia o lubrificante natural escorrer por seus pernas, excitado, queria demais o Park dentro de si, por isso saiu do colo dele, tirou o resto da roupa e ficou de quatro na cama, empinando bem a bunda enquanto encostava o rosto no travesseiro macio. Chanyeol lhe encarou com os olhos esverdeados brilhando, e Jongin sabia que havia atiçado seu lobo. Para provocar mais, balançou a bunda no ar, chamando Chanyeol.

Chanyeol não era um cara com muitas experiências sexuais. Só tinha tido um relacionamento de sexo casual a vida inteira, porque namorou por muitos anos com uma beta. Eram bem novinhos e não tiveram muitas experiências sexuais, e isso nunca foi uma coisa com a qual ele se importou, mas Jongin conseguia trazer seu lado animal para fora de um jeito, que lhe deixava louco de tesão. O Park rosnou ao ver aquela cena, batendo as mãos na bunda e separando as bandas, e o corpo do Kim tremeu ao sentir a língua quente molhando sua entrada. Apertou o lábio com o dente quando sentiu um dedo lhe penetrar, e Chanyeol continuou lambendo o local, deixando ainda mais úmido. Jongin choramingou quando o dedo foi substituído pela língua. As mãos de Chanyeol apertavam forte seu rabo enquanto ele lhe fodia com a língua, o fazendo tremer ao gozar pela primeira vez. O corpo trêmulo foi segurado com força e ele assistiu, pelos ombros, Chanyeol colocar a camisinha antes de enfiar a cabeça do pau no cu babado, ouvindo-o gemer manhosinho. 

Seu membro deslizou para dentro com facilidade por causa da lubrificação, e ele segurou firme nos cabelos castanhos quando começou a investir, fazendo Jongin arquear as costas enquanto gemia. Implorou para o Park lhe dar uns tapas, e seu pau liberou ainda mais pré-gozo quando sentiu a mãozona estalar em sua bunda. Abriu ainda mais as pernas e começou a tocar seu membro, em um vaivém na mesma velocidade que as investidas. O quarto silencioso era preenchido por gemidos, e Jongin gemeu alto quando sentiu o nó atar dentro de si, o fazendo gozar trêmulo. Seu corpo caiu na cama após alguns minutos, e ele parecia acabado.

Chanyeol jogou seu corpo ao lado do dele e o puxou para si, acariciando seus cabelos ainda úmidos enquanto respirava fundo. Havia sido um dia exaustivo para ambos, e apesar de estarem ainda mais cansados, sentiam-se relaxados agora. 

Como eles haviam acabado de tomar banho, apenas limparam-se e deitaram no sofá da sala enquanto esperavam a pizza. Jongin mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos, e Chanyeol o deixou dormir enquanto lia alguns documentos pelo celular. 

Era um pouco mais de nove horas quando a pizza chegou; o ômega vestia sua camiseta do Pink Floyd e estava enrolado em uma manta, no mundo dos sonhos.

“Jongin”, Chanyeol chamou abaixando de frente para si, e depois de alguns minutos ele abriu os olhos. “A pizza chegou. Come um pouco. Só almoçou hoje”, o garoto assentiu, levantando e aceitando o prato com um pedaço de pizza. Pegou o pedaço com a mão, assim como o Park, e comeu tranquilo, bocejando vez ou outra. 

“Essa é a melhor pizza que já comi na minha vida…”, falou ao dar uma mordida. “Acho que a pizza depois do sexo fica mais gostosa”, riu junto do Park. “Não querendo ser invasivo, mas a Seulgi e a Joohyun tem algo, não é?”, olhou para o Park.

“Creio eu que sim. Elas nunca me disseram nada, mas dá para perceber que elas têm muita química. Formariam um casal bonito, não acha?”.

“Sim! Eu fico babando nas duas de vez em quando, elas são bem lindas”.

“Você é bissexual?”

“Não. Eu sou gay, e você?”.

“Eu sou bissexual”. Jongin assentiu. “Você sempre quis fazer Artes Plásticas?”.

“Não, na verdade. Meu pai é professor de faculdade, de Matemática, e sempre quis que eu seguisse isso também, e eu não via o porquê não fazê-lo. Gostava da matéria, contudo eu fui percebendo que era uma pessoa criativa demais, e não conseguia me expressar através dos números. Então encontrei minha liberdade na arte. Gosto muito do que eu faço”, sorriu. E Chanyeol achou bonito o brilho que seus olhos adquiriram enquanto ele falava sobre o que gostava. “E você? Sempre quis ser promotor? É algo de família?”.

“Minha mãe é promotora. Meu pai é juiz. A única que não foi por esse caminho foi minha irmã. Ela é jornalista. Não foi algo forçado, eu sempre vi meus pais falarem sobre leis, cresci nesse meio, então eu já sabia o que queria ser desde pequeno. Minha mãe foi a minha maior inspiração”.

“Em casa é bem diferente. Minha mãe tem um restaurante com a minha irmã mais velha, e a outra é enfermeira. Estou com saudade delas, principalmente dos meus sobrinhos”. Jongin pegou o celular em cima da mesa de centro e entrou no Instagram, mostrando a foto dos sobrinhos para Chanyeol. “Essa é a Rahee, e esse é o Reon. São os amores da minha vida”.

“O Reon parece demais com você”, comentou, sorrindo ao ver a foto. “Eles são lindos. Você parece gostar bastante de crianças. Estou certo?”.

“Certíssimo. Por mais que eu não tenha intenção de ter filhos tão cedo, quero ter no mínimo dois. Imagina duas mini-versões de mim correndo por aí? Seria lindo! E você, Park?”.

“Eu gosto de crianças também, então quero ter filhos. Meus pais estão me pressionando um pouco para casar, me fizeram até ir em um encontro às cegas um tempo atrás. Essas chatices de gente velha, sabe?”, ele riu. “Não quero me casar agora, quero só curtir a vida”.

“Eu acho que casamento é uma coisa muito complicada. Porque você começa a dividir o seu dia-a-dia, sua rotina com alguém. Essa pessoa começa a fazer parte dos seus planos, e se isso não for mútuo, desmorona tudo. Além, é claro, do amor, tem que ter a reciprocidade em relação a tudo, e encontrar uma pessoa que esteja disposta a dar metade de sua vida para você, sem querer nada em troca além do amor e carinho, é a coisa mais difícil do mundo”.

“O amor em si é difícil. Vai muito além de querer abraçar e beijar, fazer sexo, mas as pessoas ainda não entendem isso”.

“É engraçado duas pessoas que sabem sobre o amor estarem solteiras”, Jongin riu, comendo seu terceiro pedaço de pizza. “E amém que você está solteiro, porque assim posso sentar a vontade em você”.

“E você gosta?”, questionou divertido, com um sorriso de canto.

“Chanyeol, você tem o pau mais gostoso que já experimentei na minha vida, e fode bem demais. Pensei que o fato de ter pedido para você me comer duas vezes fosse o suficiente para saber disso. Eu amo o seu pau”. 

Chanyeol quase engasgou ao ouvir aquilo. Jongin era direto demais. O alfa ficou com as bochechas coradas, o que fez Jongin rir e se aproximar para dar um selinho em seus lábios. 

“Sinto que vou explodir”, disse deitando no sofá com as pernas para cima, sentindo sua barriga cheia. 

“Quer ir dormir agora?”, o outro assentiu rápido. “Eu vou levar isso para a cozinha, aí podemos ir dormir”. Jongin concordou, e levantou juntando os dois pratos e colocando em cima da caixa de pizza, e assistiu Chanyeol ir até o cômodo, voltando um tempo depois. Eles foram até o quarto, e depois de escovarem os dentes, deitaram. Jongin parecia estar com bastante sono, e Chanyeol não estava muito diferente.

“Eu acho que precisamos de algumas regras no nosso relacionamento, mesmo que seja sexo casual”, disse virando o rosto para falar com o Park. “Porque, eu sei que assim como eu, você não está atrás de um relacionamento. Certo?”.

“Sim”, concordou. “Eu acho que a principal regra é a honestidade. Sermos honestos um com o outro se algo mudar, ou se um de nós se interessar por outra pessoa”.

“Perfeito. Você pode me ligar quando quiser transar, ou simplesmente podemos fazer igual hoje. Não devemos colocar ninguém no nosso relacionamento, seja família ou amigos que ainda não sabem. Está bom assim?”.

“Perfeito”, repetiu o que Jongin disse. “Mas carinhos são permitidos, então vem cá”, Chanyeol puxou-o pela cintura. Jongin não reclamou, apenas deitou a cabeça no peito largo e fechou os olhos, aproveitando as carícias no cabelo que o alfa começou a fazer. Depois de alguns minutos ele já estava dormindo, e então, Chanyeol lhe abraçou apertado e caiu no sono também.

No outro dia, Chanyeol levou Jongin até sua casa para que ele pudesse trocar de roupa antes de ir para o trabalho, e deixou-o na esquina, para que eles não chegassem juntos. Também transaram no final de semana, depois de saírem com Junmyeon e Yifan. Por trabalharem no mesmo ambiente, acabaram se aproximando rápido naquela semana. Tinham bastante gostos em comuns, alguns até bem nerds. 

Na segunda-feira, Jongin não amanheceu bem. Sentia uma irritação estranha no estômago, e jurou ter sido a bebida do final de semana. Vomitou todo o seu café da manhã antes de sair de casa, porém julgou não poder faltar no trabalho porque sua farra no final de semana havia lhe deixado mal, então apenas tomou um medicamento para enjoo e caminhou até a estação de metrô, e ficou ainda mais enjoado dentro do transporte. Agradeceu por não ter vomitado no lugar enquanto estava em movimento, suspirando fundo ao sair dali, sentindo o vento calmo bater em seu rosto. Levou alguns minutos para se recuperar do enjoo. Seu estômago estava vazio, mas ainda tinha uma sensação estranha, como se tivesse comido demais. Bae Joohyun estava na porta da promotoria quando Jongin chegou. Ela abriu um sorriso ao vê-lo, mas ficou preocupada ao observar a pele pálida do rapaz.

“Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está pálido”, comentou observando seu rosto. “Está doente?”.

“Só estou um pouco enjoado. Acabei exagerando um pouco na bebida no final de semana, e acho que fez mal para o meu estômago. Tomei um remédio para enjoo, deve passar logo”.

“Vem comigo”, fez uma careta e seguiu a ômega até a pequena cozinha da promotoria, e ela abriu a geladeira tirando uma forminha de gelo, separou dois com cuidado e colocou-os dentro de um copo, entregando para o rapaz. “Quando minha irmã estava grávida, ela sentia bastante enjoo e náuseas, então ela chupava gelo. Sei que seu caso é diferente, mas pode ser que ajude”, sorriu de maneira doce. “Pode ficar aqui até melhorar, não se preocupe com a recepção, tudo bem?”.

“Obrigado, Srta. Bae”.

“Só Joohyun, somos colegas de trabalho, e de nada. Espero que melhore logo”, ela saiu da cozinha e Jongin pegou o copo com os cubos de gelo e enfiou um na boca, começando a chupá-lo, e estranhamente foi sentindo um alívio quando estava quase no final do primeiro gelo. 

Estava sentado lá fazia uns quinze minutos. Encarou aquela figura alta entrar na cozinha depois de mais alguns minutos, com uma feição um pouco cansada. Segunda-feira era o pior dia da semana. Chanyeol se aproximou e lhe fitou, antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

“Joohyun me disse que está passando mal. Quer ir ao hospital?”.

“Não precisa. Acho que bebi demais sábado, só isso. Já estou bem melhor”, levantou-se da cadeira da cozinha, e antes que pudesse sair, Chanyeol segurou seu braço. “Hm?”.

“Eu não acho que seja isso, Jongin. Na quinta-feira você também estava abatido, e não melhorou muito na sexta-feira. Deveria ir no médico, pode ser que seu supressor de cio esteja lhe fazendo mal. Tira folga hoje, eu aviso o pessoal do RH. Posso te levar no hospital se quiser, Baekhyun me dá cobertura por hoje…”

Jongin pareceu pensar no que ele havia dito. Fazia mesmo uns dias que ele não estava se sentindo bem, desde que havia tomado aquele supressor pela primeira vez, antes de conhecer o Park. Então realmente poderia ser o medicamento. Era um medicamento forte que mexia com o corpo, e que poderia ser perigoso também. Pensando nisso tudo, ele se deu por vencido. Se havia uma coisa que ele sabia sobre Park Chanyeol, era que ele era teimoso.

“Eu realmente não vou te atrapalhar?”, perguntou ao Park, que negou com a cabeça. “Tudo bem, então, um minuto”. Jongin sequer havia ido na sala dos funcionários guardar suas coisas. Pegou sua bolsa e voltou para onde o Park estava. Estavam saindo da promotoria juntos quando Chanyeol parou na recepção, avisando Joohyun que levaria Jongin ao médico. A ômega assentiu um pouco preocupada, vendo os dois saírem logo após.

Chanyeol pediu para Jongin esperar na frente do prédio enquanto pegava o carro no estacionamento, e em poucos minutos o ômega estava dentro do veículo, quieto enquanto olhava pela janela. O perfume gostoso que o Park usava estava piorando seu enjoo, então ele abriu o vidro do carro e respirou o ar puro, sentindo-se aliviado.

“Jongin?”, ouviu o garoto resmungar um “hm” baixinho. “Está passando mal?”

“Estou bem, só preciso de um pouco de ar”, Chanyeol assentiu e ficou em silêncio, se concentrando no trânsito. Havia um hospital a alguns minutos da promotoria, e logo eles estacionaram em frente ao local, descendo do carro. 

Jongin preencheu a ficha de atendimento e não demorou muito para ser chamado. “Eu já volto”, disse entrando na sala da médica. Era uma beta bonita.

“Bom dia, Sr. Kim”, disse formalmente, mas sem deixar de sorrir. “Sou Lim Yoona. No que eu posso te ajudar?”.

“Faz alguns dias que eu não ando me sentindo bem, só que hoje acabou piorando bastante. Estou bastante enjoado, e vomitei tudo o que eu comi. Pensei que pudesse ter a ver com o fato de eu ter bebido no sábado, mas parando para pensar, eu já não estou muito bem há algumas semanas. Ando me sentindo cansado, com bastante sono e por mais que eu durma mais de oito horas, continuo cansado”. A médica assentiu, parecendo pensativa. 

“Você já pensou na possibilidade de estar grávido?”, perguntou séria, vendo Jongin franzir o cenho e arregalar os olhos em seguida.

“Isso é impossível! Eu sempre tomei meu supressor de cio direitinho, sem falhar uma única vez, e também usei camisin…”, lembrou-se da primeira vez que havia transado com o Park. Eles haviam esquecido a camisinha. “Isso é impossível. Cerca de um mês atrás eu mudei meu supressor. Acha que a mudança de supressor pode estar causando isso?”.

“Não é improvável. Mas por vias das dúvidas, vou pedir um exame de sangue, assim podemos descartar várias hipóteses, tudo bem?”, Jongin assentiu, sentindo um frio estranho na barriga. Apesar de terem sido irresponsáveis por não usar o preservativo, em nenhum momento gravidez passou pela sua cabeça, já que fazia o uso do supressor há alguns anos. Foi com a médica até a sala de coleta de sangue, e tremendo um pouquinho, por ter certo medo de agulhas, sentou-se. Pensou em chamar Chanyeol para ir consigo, já que estava tão nervoso, mas se estivesse realmente grávido, ou com qualquer doença, queria descobrir sozinho. A enfermeira coletou seu sangue com facilidade, e colocou um pequeno curativo no local, levando a amostra para o laboratório. Foi avisado que o resultado do exame de sangue sairia no dia seguinte. 

“Ainda está enjoado?”, a médica perguntou ao ômega quando ele voltou ao seu consultório, e ele assentiu. “Bom, vamos lá. Eu vou te fazer algumas perguntas, tudo bem?”, assentiu novamente. “Você usa o supressor de cio há quanto tempo?”

“Desde os dezoito. Tenho vinte e dois”.

“Quando era para ser seu último cio?”

“Cerca de cinco semanas atrás”.

“Notou alguma mudança no seu corpo nessas semanas? Alguma parte sensível, ou desconforto abdominal?”, ele negou. “Você já me disse que andou se sentindo cansado ultimamente, certo? Faz quanto tempo que está sentindo isso?”

“Talvez umas duas semanas?”, disse pensativo. “Eu pensei que fosse devido a nova rotina, porque comecei a trabalhar recentemente”.

“E você se sente enjoado com frequência?”

“Hoje foi a primeira vez”.

“Está urinando com mais frequência que o normal?”, ele pensou e aquiesceu. “E como está o seu humor?”

“Ultimamente tenho ficado estressado com facilidade, para falar a verdade. Não que eu seja um sinônimo de calmaria, mas não costumava ficar tão sensível assim”, franziu o cenho. Somente quando a médica começou a fazer aquelas perguntas que Jongin começou a perceber que algumas coisas haviam mudado em si, e aquilo o deixou bastante assustado. “Acha que eu possa estar doente?”

“Não posso afirmar nada sem fazermos exames antes. Se acalme, tudo bem?”, ele concordou. “E seu apetite?”

“Às vezes não sinto vontade de comer, outras vezes, quero comer o mundo”.

“Olha, Sr. Kim, serei sincera. A chance de você estar grávido é muito grande, baseado nos seus sintomas. Para ter certeza, podemos fazer uma ultrassonografia. Ou você quer esperar o exame de sangue sair?”.

“Eu provavelmente vou surtar se ficar esperando até amanhã para saber, então eu prefiro a ultrassonografia”.

“Então faremos uma ultrassonografia pélvica. Eu sou obstetra, então pode ficar tranquilo, tudo bem?”, dizia com calma. Jongin, apesar de estar nervoso com toda a situação, estava confortável pelo ótimo atendimento da médica. A mulher levantou-se e parou de frente para uma maca obstétrica, puxando o aparelho de ultrassom para perto. “Eu vou pedir para que entre no banheiro e troque de roupa. Você está com a bexiga vazia?”, Jongin assentiu. “Ótimo, então. Pode ficar à vontade”.

O ômega entrou no pequeno vestiário do local, vendo que havia algumas camisolas hospitalares penduradas. Tirou toda a roupa e vestiu uma, ficando com um pouco de vergonha ao sair. “Agora, deite-se aqui”, aproximou-se da maca, deitando com cuidado para que ela pudesse fazer o exame.

“Isso é tão estranho”, comentou soltando uma risada. 

“Um pouco, não é?”, ela riu também. “Nunca fez um ultrassom antes?”.

“Não”. 

“Pode ser um pouco incômodo, mas se tiver uma gestação de poucas semanas, pode ser que a ultrassonografia suprapúbica não detecte, então faremos o transcloacal”. Ela pegou o transdutor que estava protegido por um plástico lubrificado, com gel condutor e direcionou a si. “Se estiver muito desconfortável, você me avisa, tudo bem?” Jongin assentiu, fazendo uma careta quando sentiu-a introduzindo o transdutor em seu interior. Sentiu o transdutor ser girado dentro de si, e era bem estranho. “Hmmm”, a mulher resmungou olhando para a tela, estudando a área. “Estamos passando pela cloaca, está vendo?”, apontou para a tela, e o garoto sem entender muito a imagem, apenas concordou. “Por fim, chegamos no útero…”, ela ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto examinava tudo, e logo balançou a cabeça positivamente. “Terminamos”, disse removendo o transdutor com cuidado e livrando-se do plástico protetor, limpando Jongin em seguida. “Algum desconforto, ou qualquer outra coisa?”, negou. “Ótimo, então pode se trocar para que possamos conversar”. 

“Tudo bem”, sussurrou nervoso, levantando da cama para se trocar no vestiário. Colocou a roupa e os sapatos e voltou ao consultório, sentando na cadeira de frente para Yoona. “E então?”.

“Você realmente está grávido, de cinco semanas”, disse virando a tela de seu computador e mostrando o vídeo gravado. “Este é o bebê. Ele ainda está bem pequenininho, do tamanho de um grão de arroz”.

“O… quê?”, perguntou atônito, sem saber como reagir. “Isso… Não pode ser verdade…”.

“Olha, Sr. Kim, eu vejo muitas histórias parecidas com a sua. Nenhum método contraceptivo é cem por cento seguro. Eu sei que está confuso, tire um tempo para pensar sobre isso, tudo bem? O que acha de marcarmos uma consulta para daqui uma semana?” O garoto parecia estar com a cabeça em outro lugar quando assentiu. “E não beba mais, entendeu? O bebê parece estar bem. Toma cuidado. Eu vou receitar um remédio para enjoo”. Ela pegou seu bloco de receitas e escreveu o nome do medicamento. “Eu sei que a decisão sobre ter filhos é difícil, ainda mais quando vem por acidente, espero que consiga resolver bem”, disse pegando o documento do ultrassom e colocando-o em um envelope. “Passe amanhã para pegar seu exame de sangue, e o traga na próxima consulta. Tudo bem, Sr. Kim?”.

“Sim… Obrigado, Dra. Lim, até daqui alguns dias”, foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes de pegar o envelope que foi estendido a si e sair do consultório da médica, encontrando Chanyeol sentado na sala de espera. O alfa lhe encarou por alguns segundos, levantando e se aproximando, e Jongin sentiu vontade de chorar. Uma vontade que fez seus lábios tremerem, e ele se segurou muito para não chorar em público.

“Jongin? Por que tá chorando?”, questionou vendo o ômega com os olhos úmidos. “Fala comigo… Tem algo errado?”.

“Pode me levar para casa?”, questionou em um sussurro, vendo Chanyeol assentir ainda preocupado. Eles saíram do hospital e entraram no carro em silêncio, e Jongin não disse nada o caminho todo até seu apartamento. Estava quieto, parecendo ainda mais cansado do que de manhã. 

Assim que chegaram, o moreno abriu a porta do apartamento e entrou, sendo acompanhando pelo Park, que tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, e seus olhos arregalaram quando o corpo do garoto começou a tremer e ele sentou no chão da sala, começando a chorar copiosamente. Jongin chorava tanto que começou a soluçar, e isso deixou Chanyeol ainda mais desesperado. O alfa não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer, então apenas abaixou-se e puxou o corpo para um abraço, esfregando suas costas enquanto sussurrava que tudo ia ficar bem. Demorou quase meia hora para que ele parasse de chorar daquele jeito. Chanyeol lhe pegou no colo e o deixou sentado no sofá, de frente para si, passando os polegares nas bochechas para enxugá-las. 

“Quer me contar o que aconteceu?”.

“E-eu não s-sei”, gaguejou entre as lágrimas. “Eu sei que preciso, mas não estou conseguindo assimilar isso direito…”.

“Quer que eu faça um chá de camomila para você?” O ômega assentiu, e então Chanyeol levantou e foi até a cozinha. Jongin tinha um filtro de água quente na cozinha, então ele abriu o armário e pegou a caixinha de chá, pegando um sachê e colocando dentro da caneca para que pudesse colocar água. Colocou um pouco de açúcar, já que sabia que o ômega gostava e levou para ele, entregando a caneca nas mãos trêmulas. Jongin ficou em silêncio enquanto bebia, pensando em como diria para o Park que ele estava grávido.

Céus, ele estava grávido! E Chanyeol sequer era seu namorado. Apesar de saber que Chanyeol era um homem responsável, temia sua reação.

“Eu vou te contar, mas eu preciso de um tempo para pensar no que fazer, então, não quero que me peça para tomar uma decisão agora, tudo bem?”, Chanyeol estranhou o pedido, mas assentiu. “Uma semana antes de te conhecer, eu peguei uma gripe e tomei um antibiótico, só que eu tinha tomado o supressor de cio antes”, fez uma pausa para respirar, e Chanyeol continuava sem saber onde aquela história iria o levar. “E então, nos conhecemos aquela noite, na formatura e transamos, certo?”.

“Sim…”, respondeu confuso.

“Acontece, Chanyeol, que nós não usamos camisinha, e o antibiótico cortou o efeito do supressor, então por mais que eu não apresentasse nenhum sintoma do cio, ele estava ali, quieto…”. Chanyeol começou a entender onde Jongin estava querendo chegar, e arregalou os olhos, vendo o garoto voltar a chorar. “E agora eu estou grávido, Chanyeol! Grávido!”, disse chorando alto, sem saber o que fazer. 

Chanyeol continuava lhe encarando assustado. Não tinha dúvida de que era o pai daquela criança, já que tinha consciência de que não haviam usado proteção naquela noite. Havia sido irresponsável demais; assistiu Jongin abraçar os joelhos e chorar ainda mais, e saiu do transe para abraçá-lo, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

“Independente de qualquer coisa, Jongin, eu vou estar aqui com você, entendeu? Você não está sozinho, e vou respeitar a decisão que você tomar. Se desejar levar a gestação adiante, terá meu apoio, assim como se não desejar. Pense nisso com calma, tudo bem? Sem pressão”, era aquilo que Jongin precisava ouvir para que se acalmasse. Precisava se sentir seguro, e Chanyeol lhe passava segurança de uma maneira inexplicável. 

“Obrigado, Chanyeol. Eu acho que estava com medo de que você me pedisse para abortar. Eu ainda não sei se quero ter essa criança, quero pensar nisso com calma”.

“Eu jamais faria isso. É uma decisão sua, e estou aqui para te dar apoio no que decidir”.

“Eu acho que não consigo voltar a trabalhar hoje, minha cabeça está uma bagunça”.

“Pode tirar alguns dias de folga, não se preocupe quanto a isso”, afagou os cabelos castanhos. “Por que não toma um banho e dorme um pouco? Posso deitar com você se quiser”.

“E o trabalho?”.

“Baekhyun está lá, não precisa se preocupar. Apenas faça isso”, Jongin assentiu, levantando do sofá e indo até seu quarto. Chanyeol lhe acompanhou durante o banho, com medo que ele passasse mal ou algo do tipo, e quando Jongin deitou, deitou junto, o puxando para si enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos. Ficaram em silêncio naquele carinho gostoso, e o ômega estava tão cansado que apagou em minutos, deixando o alfa perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

_ Sentia que sua vida estava prestes a virar de ponta cabeça. _

Por mais que Chanyeol soubesse que ele e o Kim tinham uma boa relação de amizade, entendia que naquele momento ele precisava de uma pessoa que confiasse cem por cento, e sabia de quem se tratava. Com cuidado, saiu do abraço de urso que aquele garoto havia lhe envolvido enquanto dormia, levantando-se e indo até a cozinha. Havia tirado um pequeno cochilo também. Era um pouco mais de dez horas quando ele mandou mensagem para o namorado do melhor amigo, Kim Junmyeon, o pedindo para ficar com Jongin. Disse que ele compreenderia a situação quando chegasse. Como sabia que o ômega estava de estômago vazio desde a manhã, Chanyeol decidiu cozinhar algo leve para ele comer. Fez um creme de brócolis com frango e cozinhou arroz, fazendo alguns acompanhamentos saudáveis para que eles pudessem comer. 

Jongin acordou quase onze horas com a casa cheirando a comida, o que fez sua barriga roncar de fome. Desde que havia vomitado seu café da manhã, só tinha tomado uma xícara de chá. Sentindo a cama gelada, ele levantou-se e calçou as pantufas, bocejando. Sentia-se bem melhor depois de ter dormido por algumas horas. Quando entrou na cozinha, Chanyeol estava cortando alguns legumes para fazer salada, vestindo seu avental cor de rosa que ficava pendurado lá, e ele achou a cena adorável.

“Está se sentindo melhor?”, Chanyeol questionou virando para si.

“Sim. Só estou com fome, está cheirando tão bem”, se aproximou do fogão e roubou um pedaço do frango da panela com um garfo, levando até a boca, quase gemendo ao provar a comida. “Isso está bom demais… Eu não sabia que você cozinhava”.

“É um dos meus hobbies. Gosto de cozinhar”.

“Eu também gosto, mas minha comida não é tão boa assim”, resmungou, vendo Chanyeol terminar a salada e colocar sobre a mesa redonda. Era uma cozinha americana, onde um balcão separava o cômodo da sala de jantar. Jongin sentou-se junto dele, pegou os palitinhos e começou a comer depois de ser servido, e Chanyeol ficou feliz por vê-lo comendo tão bem.

“Eu espero que você não se importe, mas eu pedi para o Junmyeon vir ficar com você um pouco. Apesar do Baekhyun estar me cobrindo na promotoria, tenho uma audiência no fórum hoje pela tarde. Vai ser bom para você desabafar, e se divertir também. Sei que existem certas coisas, certas dúvidas que somente nossos melhores amigos podem ajudar, e eu espero que você consiga chegar em uma conclusão que te fará bem. Esse é o ponto mais importante, entendeu? A sua saúde mental”. 

“A ficha parece não ter caído ainda, sabe? Eu sou só um estudante universitário em um emprego temporário. Ainda não tenho uma vida estável e tenho muitos sonhos pela frente. Não é uma boa hora para eu ter um filho”. Chanyeol assentiu em silêncio, mostrando que entendia seus pensamentos. “Mas ao mesmo tempo, é um sonho. Eu te disse aquele dia que queria ter filhos. Eu sou apaixonado por crianças, então eu não sei o que fazer. Nunca estive tão dividido na minha vida”.

“Eu sei que você vai encontrar a resposta certa, Jongin”, Chanyeol sorriu ao vê-lo assentir. Depois de comerem, Jongin ajudou Chanyeol com a louça do almoço e ele sentou no sofá assistindo Chanyeol ajeitar a roupa e colocar a gravata. “Eu realmente preciso ir, sinto muito por isso. Junmyeon já deve estar chegando, então até mais tarde. Qualquer coisa me liga, tudo bem?” Jongin assentiu, recebendo um beijo nos cabelos antes que o alfa saísse. Deitou no sofá e ficou ali, de pernas para cima enquanto pensava.

Tinha um bebê dentro de si; esse pensamento o fez levar a mão até a barriga lisa, e começou a pensar em como seria aquela criança. Por mais que fosse cedo para ter tais pensamentos, pensou que fosse um pensamento comum que as pessoas têm quando descobrem uma gravidez. Será que pareceria mais consigo? Ou com o Park? Saiu de seu transe quando a campainha tocou. Levantou e abriu a porta, vendo o beta olhar curioso para si. Chanyeol não havia lhe explicado nada, apenas tinha dito que Jongin precisava dele. O beta abraçou-lhe antes de qualquer coisa, já que estava com saudade. 

“Chanyeol me mandou mensagem dizendo que precisava de mim”, explicou-se ao entrar no apartamento. “Está tudo bem?”, olhou para o amigo que lhe encarava em silêncio. Por mais que Jongin tivesse chorado bastante com Chanyeol, ter Junmyeon lhe perguntando sobre aquilo o fez lacrimejar novamente. “Aquele alfa idiota fez alguma coisa pra você?”.

“Não!”, negou, sentando no sofá junto com Junmyeon. “Eu não sei por onde começar… Na noite da sua formatura, eu dormi com o Chanyeol, como você sabe”.

“Sim… Você me dis….”, Junmyeon travou no meio da frase. “Me diz que vocês usaram preservativo…”, viu o ômega negar constrangido. “Você está...?”, ele assentiu, sem saber como encarar o melhor amigo. “Céus…”, o beta lhe puxou para um abraço apertado e afagou suas costas enquanto ele colocava suas lágrimas para fora. Ficou um bom tempo deitado no colo dele, em silêncio, enquanto recebia cafuné. “O que pretende fazer?”.

“Eu não faço ideia. Por mais que eu não esteja em um bom momento da minha vida para ter um filho, eu penso que sempre quis ser pai. Ainda não me formei, sequer tenho um emprego fixo, e sei que não será fácil se eu resolver levar a gestação adiante, mas eu também sei que daria um jeito. Estou dividido, porque um lado diz que escolher ter a criança seria uma boa decisão, e que eu seria feliz com isso, mas por outro lado, penso que teria que mudar todos os planos da minha vida, e não sei se estarei pronto para isso”.

“Jongin, a verdade é que ninguém nasce pronto para ser pai, mesmo que seja uma gravidez planejada... Claro que na gravidez planejada você começa a pensar antes sobre ser pai, e se acostuma com a ideia até mesmo antes da gravidez de fato acontecer. Mas quando nasce, você percebe que não sabe nada sobre ser pai. É normal ter dúvidas, inseguranças, e com o tempo aprender, se adequar. Você não precisa desistir de tudo por uma gravidez, pode continuar estudando agora, ou continuar depois. Se o seu medo é ser abandonado, tire isso da sua cabeça. Por mais que eu ache o Chanyeol um bobão às vezes, tenho certeza que ele te apoiará em tudo. E uma, tem pessoas maravilhosas ao seu lado, como eu, Soojung e o Yifan”. Junmyeon sorriu e Jongin subiu em seu colo como criança, lhe abraçando enquanto chorava no seu ombro. O beta riu, afagando as costas do amigo. 

“Você acha que serei um bom pai?”

“O melhor de todos… Pense com calma, converse com o Chanyeol sobre suas inseguranças, e eu tenho certeza que você vai conseguir chegar a uma conclusão. Você não está sozinho, entendeu?” Jongin assentiu. “Por que nós não compramos um bolo de chocolate e assistimos FRIENDS, hm?”.

“Eu já disse que te amo hoje?” Junmyeon riu e negou. “Eu te amo demais”.

“Eu também, Nini. Te amo demais. Agora vou pedir o bolo”. O beta pegou o celular no sofá, e com Jongin ainda em seu colo feito um coala agarrado, abriu o aplicativo de comida e pediu um bolo de chocolate, ligando a televisão do quarto em seguida e colocando FRIENDS. Deitaram na cama e ficaram assistindo a série até o bolo chegar. Como o bom manteiga derretida que era, Jongin estava chorando com o pedido de casamento de Chandler. Junmyeon apenas ria enquanto comia os morangos do bolo, já que Jongin não gostava.

“Essa série seria ainda mais perfeita se a Rachel tivesse ficado com o Joey”, disse fungando, passando a mão nos olhos. “E como você e o Yifan estão?”.

“Estamos bem. Apresentei ele para os meus pais semana retrasada, e agora parece que o Yifan é filho deles. Minha mãe conversa mais com ele do que comigo”, comentou em uma falsa indignação, fazendo o amigo rir baixinho. “Mas estou feliz que eles estejam se dando bem, pode parecer cedo para eu falar isso, mas acho que ele é minha alma gêmea. Ele entende todas as minhas piadas de tio, Jongin, e ri com elas. Nosso humor é muito parecido”.

“Dois velhos com piadas ruins”, comentou vendo Junmyeon jogar uma almofada em si. “Eu fico feliz por vocês. Fazia um tempo que eu não te via feliz desse jeito, então posso relevar as piadas horríveis, mas juro que se ele te magoar um dia, deito ele na porrada. Ele pode ser grande, mas não é dois”, comentou sério, arrancando risadas do beta. 

“E o Chanyeol, Jongin? Você nunca fica muito tempo com a mesma pessoa… O que ele tem de diferente que te faz querer dormir com ele mais de uma vez?”.

“Eu não sei explicar… O nosso entrosamento na cama é fantástico, Jun. Ele tem uma pegada tão forte e intensa que eu sinto que poderia passar o dia em cima dele“, sussurrou. “E diferente dos demais, ele se preocupa não só com o prazer dele, mas com o meu também. Ele fode bem demais… E o melhor de tudo é que ele não é emocionado, não faz cobranças, não invade o meu espaço pessoal”. Jongin continuou contando sobre a boa relação que tinha com o alfa, mudando de tópico depois para falar sobre a promotoria. Comentaram também sobre as fofocas do momento, artistas, pessoas da faculdade. Sentia-se mais leve por ter conversado e se divertido com o melhor amigo. Por conta da rotina corrida, fazia um tempo que eles não passavam a tarde conversando. Junmyeon foi embora perto das seis horas, e Jongin ficou sozinho perdido nos pensamentos. 

Os pais de Jongin pagavam sua faculdade. Queriam ser responsáveis pela educação dos filhos, enquanto ele pagava o aluguel do apartamento que morava. Antes de entrar na promotoria, trabalhava em um restaurante. Havia pedido demissão por não conseguir conciliar seus horários. Seu chefe sempre lhe pedia para ficar alguns minutos a mais e ele sempre perdia a primeira aula. Era desgastante demais, então ele pediu demissão e logo viu o anúncio de que precisavam de um recepcionista na promotoria. Havia planejado começar seu estágio em uma escola infantil depois que seu contrato com a promotoria acabasse. Na verdade, havia planejado sua vida inteira, e naquele momento parecia que tudo havia virado de ponta cabeça por causa da gravidez. 

Depois de jantar, Jongin tomou um banho e deitou. Havia dormido bastante naquele dia, mas ainda assim estava com sono, e sabia que era por causa da gravidez. Estava deitado esparramado na cama, cochilando quando seu celular tocou. Ele tateou o colchão até encontrar o aparelho, colocando-o no ouvido sem nem mesmo olhar para a tela.

“Alô?”, sussurrou, bocejando em seguida. 

“Te acordei?”, ouviu a voz grossa do outro lado da linha, o despertando um pouco.

“Uhum”, resmungou. “Como foi sua audiência?”, perguntou bocejando.

“Foi tudo bem. Você está melhor?”.

“Sim, apesar de estar enjoado. Ia passar na farmácia hoje mas acabei esquecendo completamente… Amanhã antes de ir trabalhar eu passo e compro o remédio”.

“Você precisa ir no hospital buscar seu exame amanhã, não?”, o ômega resmungou um “sim”. “Amanhã eu passo aí umas sete horas, aí vamos no hospital e na farmácia. Não vou aceitar não como resposta, então até amanhã, Jongin”.

“Você não acha que é mandão demais, não?” o Kim riu, ouvindo Chanyeol rir do outro lado. “Sabe, Chanyeol, eu ficaria bem melhor se você fizesse uma coisa…”.

“O quê?”, questionou desconfiado pelo tom que o ômega havia usado.

“Me mandasse uma foto pelado”. Chanyeol riu apesar de ter sentido as bochechas esquentarem. 

“Boa noite, Jongin. Qualquer coisa pode me ligar, tudo bem?”.

“Boa noite, Chanyeol. Só vou te ligar se for pra te ver pelado”, e Chanyeol encerrou a ligação rindo. Jongin deixou o celular na cama e ficou olhando para o teto. Não demorou muito para que ele voltasse a dormir. E dormiu a noite inteira, sem interrupções; quando seu celular despertou no dia seguinte, teve vontade de jogá-lo pela janela. Desligou o alarme e sentou-se sobre a cama, piscando duro e bocejando. Sentia que havia dois elefantes sentados sobre suas pálpebras, de tão pesados que seus olhos estavam. Levantou-se e foi direto para o banho, e quando saiu, ainda enrolado em um roupão, ouviu a campainha tocar. Abriu a porta e ainda sonolento, sorriu para o Park.

“Bom dia, Park”.

“Bom dia, Kim”, sorriu também, entrando no apartamento quando Jongin lhe deu passagem. O dia havia amanhecido mais frio, então Chanyeol vestia um casaco comprido, cinza, e seus cabelos loiros estavam bem penteados para trás. Jongin quase teve que limpar a saliva que escorreu e controlar a vontade de pular naquele homem. “Já tomou café?”.

“Ainda não, acordei agora”.

“Que bom, porque trouxe isso”, Chanyeol colocou uma sacola na mesa, tirando uma cumbuca de isopor e abrindo. Jongin quase lhe deu um beijo por ele ter lembrado dele dizendo que gostava de comer mingau de aveia com banana e frutas vermelhas. O Kim pegou uma colher na gaveta do armário e sentou-se.

“Você é um anjo, Chanyeol! Eu estava pensando nesse mingau ontem…Obrigado!”, disse olhando para o alimento. As frutas estavam tão bonitas e pareciam estar tão gostosas. Havia pedaços de maçã, amora, mirtilo e banana; começou a comer em silêncio, com Chanyeol olhando para si com um sorriso. 

"Você e o Junmyeon se divertiram ontem?", perguntou, acompanhando Jongin até o quarto, para que ele pudesse colocar a roupa e secar o cabelo castanho. 

"Sim! Estava com saudade dele, fazia um bom tempo que não passávamos o dia juntos assim. Foi muito bom". Sentou-se na cama depois de pegar o secador no guarda-roupa. "Pode me ajudar aqui?" É claro que Jongin não precisava de ajuda, mas era um pretexto para ele sentar entre as pernas do Park; o alfa assentiu. "Senta aqui", bateu no colchão ao seu lado e quando Chanyeol sentou, Jongin sentou quase no seu colo, dando certo espaço para que ele conseguisse secar seu cabelo.

Chanyeol riu ao perceber que o ômega estava carente, e deixou um beijo quente em seu pescoço antes de ligar o secador, vendo o garoto se arrepiar todinho com seus lábios. 

"É injusto isso", resmungou. Era terça-feira, e por mais que eles tivessem transado no sábado, o corpo de Jongin queria Chanyeol. Chegava a ser estranho a forma como seu lobo queria o de Chanyeol cada vez mais perto. Os dedos longos do alfa passavam suavemente em seus fios castanhos enquanto secava seu cabelo, e o Kim já sentia o corpo amolecer com aqueles toques. “Eu só queria deitar mais um pouco e dormir… Parece que faz uma semana que não durmo”.

“Pode dormir na minha sala depois, arrumo uma desculpa qualquer”.

“O que seria de mim sem você?”, brincou rindo baixinho, acariciando as pernas do Park por cima da calça. Depois de seu cabelo estar seco, Jongin virou para si e sentou em seu colo, lhe abraçando gostosinho enquanto deixava um beijo em seu pescoço, causando arrepios na pele quente. Chanyeol sorriu, levando ambas mãos até sua cintura enquanto cheirava seu pescoço, sentindo vontade de deixar uma mordida leve ali.

“Agora eu entendo porque o seu cheiro está diferente do dia em que te conheci”, Chanyeol comentou, vendo Jongin franzir a sobrancelha, confuso. “Você tinha um cheiro semelhante a baunilha, bem doce, e agora está diferente. Eu pensei que, por trabalharmos com vários alfas e ômegas, meu olfato estivesse ficando confuso, mas era o bebê desde o começo”.

“Você… Sente o cheiro dele?”, sussurrou, olhando para o Park.

“Sim… É como se fosse uma mistura dos nossos”. Jongin assentiu, ficando em silêncio por alguns minutos. O olfato dos alfas era muito mais apurado do que dos ômegas, então ele não estava surpreso por Chanyeol ter conseguido sentir.

“Se veste enquanto eu guardo o secador, tudo bem?”, Jongin concordou, saindo de seu colo e abrindo o guarda-roupa. Por ser cedo, o dia ainda estava gelado, então ele vestiu uma blusa comprida de gola alta, azul, e um sobretudo cinza claro por cima, sentindo-se bem quentinho; trancou a porta atrás de si e andou pelo corredor em direção ao elevador, apertando o botão do térreo. O ômega estava bem aéreo desde que Chanyeol havia comentado sobre o cheiro do bebê, e decidindo lhe distrair um pouquinho, aproximou-se do garoto e levou a mão até sua cintura, lhe encostando na parede e capturando seus lábios em um beijo por baixo, do jeito que sabia que ele gostava. Jongin passou os braços em seu pescoço enquanto fechava os olhos e aproveitava o beijo, sentindo a língua dele dentro de sua boca intensificar o beijo. Terminaram o beijo antes que a porta abrisse, e Chanyeol riu baixinho vendo a bagunça que ele ficava sempre que era beijado daquela forma.

“É injusto você me beijar desse jeito, porque tenho vontade de fazer coisas que não posso em público”, sussurrou contra os lábios bonitos, vendo a porta do elevador abrir. 

“Quem sabe mais tarde”, sorriu sapeca e se afastou, saindo do elevador junto do ômega. Andaram até a BMW estacionada em frente ao prédio e entraram. Ligou o rádio ao sentar no carro, e foi caçando uma estação enquanto Chanyeol ligava o veículo. Estava tocando One Direction em uma rádio, e o Park riu alto quando Jongin começou a cantar You & I. O hospital ficava perto da promotoria, então demoraram alguns minutinhos para chegar. 

Como era só para retirar um exame, Jongin desceu sozinho enquanto Chanyeol esperava no carro, e não demorou mais do que dez minutos para voltar. O ômega entrou no carro em silêncio e colocou o cinto de segurança. 

“Quando é seu retorno?”, questionou olhando para ele.

“Semana que vem… Acho que precisamos conversar, Chanyeol”, disse virando o rosto para encarar o Park, que ainda mantinha os olhos em si. Jongin suspirou algumas vezes antes de entrar naquela conversa que lhe assustava. “Eu sei que ontem foi uma bagunça, e que essa gravidez nos pegou desprevenidos. Não é fácil tomar uma decisão assim, mas eu acho que esse não é tipo de assunto que podemos deixar para depois, já estou grávido de mais de um mês”. Chanyeol assentiu, colocando a mão por cima da sua, tentando lhe passar confiança para continuar. “Eu tive uma conversa esclarecedora ontem com o Junmyeon e passei o dia pensando nisso, e cheguei a conclusão que eu quero essa criança, mas estou com medo. Medo de ter que desistir dos meus sonhos, de lidar com isso sozinho, de ser abandonado, e de não ser um bom pai. Eu ainda sou um estudante universitário que não sabe nada sobre a vida adulta direito. E eu sei que não temos um relacionamento definido, que apenas somos amigos que transam, mas eu preciso saber se você estaria ao meu lado se eu tivesse a criança”.

“Eu entendo os seus medos. Apesar de ser um pouco mais velho que você, é a primeira vez que passo por uma situação tão desesperadora quanto essa. Eu também estou com medo, mas quero que você saiba que eu estarei do seu lado. Se você quiser realmente ter essa criança, eu vou te apoiar em tudo, cuidar de vocês da melhor forma possível…. Se quiser casar, podemos fazer”.

“Você me ama, Chanyeol?” Jongin perguntou de repente, fazendo o Park arregalar os olhos. O alfa ficou alguns segundos em silêncio pensando no que responder. Eles estavam transando há algum tempo, e era bem amigos, mas apesar de tudo, não existia o amor romântico entre eles. Amava Jongin como um amigo, não como algo a mais. O silêncio do Park deu uma resposta para o Kim, que assentiu. “Nós não nos amamos dessa forma, e para entrar em um casamento, o amor é necessário. Eu não quero te pressionar a namorar ou casar comigo, Chanyeol. Eu queria apenas que ficasse ao meu lado, mas existe um porém”.

“Qual?”.

“Os meus pais. Eles são extremamente tradicionais. Eu tenho certeza que a reação deles quando souberem sobre a gravidez não será boa, porque afinal, eu sequer terminei a faculdade. Sequer disse para eles que estava vendo alguém, e de repente apareço grávido de um alfa que nem é meu namorado. Eu não sei se a reação seria melhor se eu te apresentasse como meu namorado ou algo do gênero, só sei que meus pais irão enlouquecer. Isso está me deixando assustado também”.

“Eu sei que você quer se casar por amor, mas nessa situação, não acha melhor entrarmos em um casamento?” Jongin arregalou os olhos com a ideia. “Há algo que eu preciso contar também. A minha família também é formada por pais tradicionais, e além do mais, meus pais estão o tempo todo na mídia. Eu não sei se você acompanha política...” O Kim negou. “Meu pai é Park Seungjin...”, por mais que Jongin não acompanhasse política, ele sabia quem era aquele homem.

_ E de repente, sua barriga ficou gelada.  _

“Então você é filho do primeiro-ministro da Coreia do Sul?” Chanyeol assentiu. “Céus…”.

“Sim, eu sei que é uma situação complicada, e seria ainda mais se caísse na mídia que eu engravidei um ômega que não é meu namorado, eles irão falar de você, e eu não quero que isso aconteça. Não quero que você seja mal visto”.

“Eu não me importo com isso, e você sabe muito bem… Não vou te obrigar a se casar comigo”.

“Eu sei, mas eu me importo, e sei que, pela forma que você descreveu seus pais, eles também irão se importar. É o filho mais novo deles que ficará mal falado. Não quero te envolver em um escândalo dessa maneira, então eu acho que a melhor saída é fazermos isso. Podemos fazer um acordo, e não seria ruim já que não existe sentimentos por nenhuma das partes”.

“Estou ouvindo”.

“Vamos nos casar… Podemos ficar casados até você terminar a faculdade e ser financeiramente estável, e depois decidimos o que fazer. Assim eu posso cuidar de vocês dois de perto, e tenho certeza que seus pais ficariam satisfeitos, assim como os meus”. Jongin ouviu a proposta e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, tentando pensar se seria certo fazer aquilo.

“E se no caminho você acabar se apaixonando por alguém, Chanyeol?”

“Eu não acho que irá acontecer. Estarei me dedicando a você e esse bebê quase cem por cento do meu tempo, mas se vier a acontecer, iremos sentar e conversar sobre isso. Apenas precisamos ser sinceros um com ou outro sobre tudo”, respondeu ainda segurando a mão de Jongin, que sentia seu coração se acalmar um pouco depois daquela bagunça. “Eu não quero que pense que contei sobre o meu pai para te pressionar… Eu apenas quero te proteger”.

“Eu sei disso. Em nenhum segundo cogitei algo do tipo… Como você acha que seus pais irão reagir quando souberem? E se eles me odiarem? Ou pior, não aceitarem a criança?”.

“Jongin, calma. Eles não vão te odiar. Eles podem demorar um tempo para aceitar nosso casamento e o fato de que serão avós, porque aconteceu tudo sem nenhuma preparação, mas eles não negariam o próprio neto. Disso eu tenho certeza”. Jongin lhe encarou mordendo o lábio inferior, demonstrando nervosismo. “Você não precisa dar a resposta agora, tudo bem? Se não quiser casar, podemos pensar em uma outra maneira de resolv…”, Chanyeol parou de falar quando Jongin lhe interrompeu.

“Vamos fazer isso”, disse firme, pegando o alfa de surpresa. “Eu acho que eu estava deixando a situação mais complicada pensando em outras maneiras de resolvê-la, quando a resposta está bem na minha frente”.

“Antes de tudo, eu preciso perguntar. Você realmente está bem com essas decisões? Não quero que faça nada por pressão”.

“Estou bem, juro. Ainda estou tentando lidar com tudo o que está acontecendo, mas estou certo quanto às minhas decisões. Eu sei que não irei me arrepender de me casar com você, e que pelo pouco que conheci, essa criança terá um pai incrível. Apenas vamos fazer isso”. Chanyeol sorriu para si, se aproximando para deixar um beijo rápido em sua testa.

“Tenho certeza que seremos ótimos pais”, disse ao se afastar, girando a chave do carro para dar partida. Era quase oito da manhã e eles precisavam entrar no trabalho em breve. Jongin ainda tinha medo do futuro, mas saber que Chanyeol estava ao seu lado para lhe amparar quando fosse necessário lhe deixava mais seguro de suas decisões.

Chanyeol deixou o carro no estacionamento da promotoria e ele e Jongin foram conversando sobre coisas banais até chegarem na recepção. Joohyun já estava lá, e conversava animadamente com Seulgi e Baekhyun. Alguns funcionários da assessoria jurídica também estavam chegando, e todos pararam para lhe cumprimentar quando chegaram. Ele deu bom dia a todos e trocou um olhar rápido com Jongin antes de ir até seu escritório. O ômega foi até a sala dos funcionários deixar suas coisas como todos os dias e logo voltou, vendo que já não havia tanta gente na recepção. Era um prédio de três andares que separava os escritórios da coordenação, secretaria e serviço social, então havia bastante gente trabalhando ali.

Jongin sentou-se na cadeira de estofado macio e bocejou. Depois que havia conversado com Chanyeol e resolvido quase tudo, sentia a adrenalina de antes abandonar seu corpo, o deixando fatigado; Joohyun lhe fitava um pouco curiosa, com seus olhos castanhos sempre observando tudo o que acontecia à sua volta.

“Você está melhor?”, perguntou docemente, vendo Jongin sorrir e assentir. “Fico feliz, estava preocupada… Jongin, eu não quero invadir seu espaço pessoal, mas posso te perguntar uma coisa?”.

“Claro”.

“Você e o Park estão saindo, não? Desculpa, é que toda vez que eu me aproximo de você, sinto o cheiro dele… É evidente”.

“Bom… Sim. Faz um tempo, na verdade...”.

“Seulgi me deve cinquenta mil wons”, disse rindo, vendo Jongin ficar confuso. “Fizemos uma aposta sobre vocês, peço desculpas sobre isso, mas fazia um tempo que estávamos de olho em vocês”. Jongin deu risada e eles começaram a conversar sobre como aquela aposta havia surgido, arrancando boas gargalhadas dos dois. A manhã passou rápido, sendo bem movimentada. Por mais que o ômega passasse grande parte do trabalho sentado, sentia-se cansado, e suas costas reclamavam por ficar na mesma posição por horas. Além de Jongin e Joohyun, ainda havia mais duas pessoas que trabalhavam na recepção, instruindo as pessoas, então quando voltaram do horário do almoço, Jongin quase pulou em cima delas e agradeceu, porque estava morrendo de fome. 

Jongin viu Chanyeol sair acompanhado de Baekhyun assim que levantou, e eles pareciam conversar sério sobre algo, e o ômega tinha que admitir que ele ficava extremamente gostoso sério daquele jeito, com a expressão mais fechada e a testa formando vincos. Ele e o Park trocaram um olhar rápido antes que ele se aproximasse de si. Seulgi e Joohyun também estavam saindo para almoçar, então Baekhyun deu tchau e acompanhou as meninas, deixando o Park sozinho.

“Já almoçou?”, questionou baixinho, vendo o outro negar. “O que quer comer?”.

“Jajangmyun”, disse animado, fazendo Chanyeol rir. 

“Vamos, então”, Chanyeol seguiu Jongin até a saída do prédio, começando a andar calmamente ao lado do ômega. Estava ventando bastante naquele dia, e o céu estava nublado parecendo que logo choveria. “Quando você vai contar aos seus pais?”, encarou Jongin, que se encolheu dentro do casaco e olhou para frente.

“No sábado. Pretendo ir para Incheon de manhã… Faz um tempo que não vou pra casa, sinto falta das minhas irmãs. Dos meus sobrinhos principalmente”, suspirou. “Estou com um pouco de medo, admito. Você… Vai comigo?”, mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto olhava para o Park.

“Claro. Preciso pedir sua mão formalmente para os seus pais”, assentiu, não sabendo como agir direito àquilo. “Eu pretendo contar aos meus pais hoje”. Jongin arregalou os olhos por alguns segundos, enquanto lhe fitava. “Uma vez por mês fazemos um jantar na casa dos meus pais, com minha irmã, o cunhado e a família do Yifan. E bem, acho que não existe hora melhor para anunciar algo”.

“O seu pai vai te deserdar”.

“Pode ser que sim”, deu risada. “Mas acho que correrá tudo bem”, disse tentando tranquilizar Jongin, quando ele próprio estava bem nervoso. Entraram no restaurante e sentaram próximo aos amigos, e iniciaram uma conversa leve sobre o cotidiano enquanto faziam seus pedidos. O Kim sempre ouviu falar que o olfato ficava mais apurado na gravidez, e agora entendia porque aquela mistura de cheiros estava lhe deixando enjoado há alguns dias. 

“Esse cheiro está me deixando enjoado”, sussurrou, suspirando fundo em seguida. “Esqueci de passar na farmácia para comprar o remédio de enjoo. Sequer lembro o nome”, Jongin pediu ao garçom para que trouxesse água gelada. Quando sua irmã estava grávida, ela vivia enjoada, e sempre dizia que água gelada melhorava; pegou a garrafa de água e bebeu pequenos goles, 

“Tem uma farmácia aqui perto, quer que eu vá? O farmacêutico deve ter um para indicar...”, perguntou preocupado. “Eu já volto”, sem sequer esperar pela resposta do ômega, levantou-se e saiu pela porta do restaurante. Como a promotoria ficava no centro, havia muitas farmácias ao redor. Entrou na primeira que encontrou, permanecendo na fila. Havia apenas uma pessoa na sua frente para ser atendida. A atendente lhe sorriu simpática perguntando o que desejava. Chanyeol explicou que precisava de um medicamento para gestante, para atenuar náuseas e vômitos, e a farmacêutica lhe recomendou um. Aproveitou também para comprar outras coisas, e foi ao caixa pagar. Não havia demorado mais do que dez minutos dentro do estabelecimento, e logo voltou para o restaurante. Jongin estava conversando com Seulgi e os dois riam de algo, parecia estar melhor.

“Aqui”, tirou discretamente a caixa do remédio da sacola e lhe entregou.

“Obrigado”, sorriu depois de sussurrar, abrindo a caixa e destacando um comprimido da cartela para tomar. Suas comidas chegaram pouco tempo depois, e como todos os dias, comeram calmamente enquanto conversavam. Havia entrado um assessor jurídico novo naquela semana, chamado Oh Sehun, e todos só observavam a forma como Baekhyun olhava para o garoto de cabelos coloridos, parecendo que iria devorá-lo, e o mais engraçado era que Sehun lhe retribuía na mesma intensidade. Voltaram para o trabalho logo, e a tarde passou-se devagar. 

O mês já estava acabando e dali a uma semana as aulas de Jongin voltariam, e ele estava pensando se conseguiria conciliar o trabalho, com as aulas noturnas e a gravidez. E o casamento! Céus, o casamento! Ele iria se casar. Aquilo caiu em si como um balde de água fria quando ele chegou em casa. 

Sua vida havia virado de ponta cabeça, e por mais que aquilo lhe assustasse, ele não sentia tanto medo quanto estava ao lado de Chanyeol.

Jongin sempre teve uma boa relação com a irmã mais nova. Claro que sua relação com a irmã mais velha também era excelente, mas Jungah era pouco tempo mais velha que si. Era ela que aprontava consigo quando eram adolescentes. Foi ela que o levou para beber pela primeira vez; sua irmã do meio esteve consigo em vários momentos importantes da vida, lhe apoiando em tudo e enxugando suas lágrimas quando seu coração era partido. E naquele momento, ela era a pessoa para quem Jongin queria contar que iria se casar. 

Pegou o celular e procurou a irmã no  _ Kakao Talk _ , clicando no ícone da câmera para iniciar uma chamada de vídeo. Sua irmã demorou um pouco para atender e por alguns minutos Jongin pensou que ela estava em algum plantão, mas logo Jungah atendeu, sorrindo bonito ao ver o irmão mais novo.

“Lembrou que tem irmã, Nini?”, perguntou de forma divertida, fazendo o ômega rir. “Estou com saudade. Quando vem para Incheon?”.

“Você fala como se eu não te mandasse mensagem sempre”, riu novamente. “Vou no final de semana, na verdade. Estou com muita saudade de vocês”.

“Então farei um almoço bem gostoso para te receber. E como está o trabalho? Mamãe disse que está trabalhando temporariamente em uma promotoria”.

“É bem tranquilo, na verdade. Cansativo como qualquer outro emprego, mas nada fora do comum. Mas vai ser um pouco difícil quando as aulas voltarem, creio eu…. Mas, mana, eu preciso te contar algo”. Jungah arqueou a sobrancelha lhe encarando, como se tentasse ler o irmão. “Não adianta tentar adivinhar. Dessa vez você não vai conseguir”.

“Não me custa tentar…. Deixa eu pensar, você vai mudar de curso?” Jongin negou com a cabeça, sorrindo com a adivinhação falha. “Você vai se mudar?”, negou outra vez. “Eu pensei em perguntar se você está namorando, mas isso foge da sua realidade”. Jongin não negou dessa vez, apenas deu de ombros. “O que?!”, a enfermeira gritou surpresa, levantando da cama com o celular na mão. “Você está namorando? Sério? Meu Deus, o mundo vai acabar”.

“É tão difícil assim de acreditar?”, Jongin riu, pensando em como iria explicar toda a situação, e resolveu ser sincero. “Eu vou te contar porque confio em você, mas não é para contar para ninguém. Quero falar sobre isso no sábado”.

“Idiota, eu não vou contar para ninguém!”, ralhou, curiosa sobre o possível namorado do irmão. “Quem é ele? O que ele faz?”.

“Ele é promotor. O nome dele é Park Chanyeol e ele trabalha na mesma promotoria que eu”. Sua irmã ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

“Park Chanyeol… É um nome bonito… Sinto que já vi esse nome em algum lugar. Vocês se conheceram na promotoria?” Jungah sentou-se na escrivaninha que havia em seu quarto, colocando o celular em um suporte para que pudesse conversar melhor com o irmão.

“Não. Foi apenas uma coincidência. Conheci ele na formatura do Junmyeon, e acabamos dormindo juntos… É nesse ponto que eu quero chegar”.

“Como assim?”, perguntou confusa. Jongin estava um pouco nervoso por contar aquilo para a irmã, por mais que ele soubesse que ela iria lhe dar apoio, sabia que primeiro ouviria um sermão por sua irresponsabilidade. 

“Eu não estou namorando, na verdade…”, aquela resposta deixou Jungah ainda mais confusa sobre a situação.

“Jongin, espera. Me conta essa história direito. Você está namorando ou não? O que você quer me contar exatamente?”, foi objetiva, mudando sua expressão para mais séria.

“Eu vou me casar”, Jungah abriu a boca em surpresa e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. “Nos conhecemos na formatura, como eu te disse. E continuamos nos vendo até agora, em um relacionamento indefinido. Mas então, eu descobri na segunda-feira que estou grávido…”. Sua irmã levou a mão até a boca, a tapando enquanto pensava na situação. “Eu fui irresponsável, eu sei…”.

“Céus, Jongin, você enlouqueceu?”, perguntou baixo. “Você ainda está na faculdade! Como você pode ter esquecido da camisinha?”.

“Eu estava bêbado”, coçou a nuca, constrangido. “Foi um acidente, na verdade, porque estava tomando meu supressor… A médica disse que provavelmente o supressor interagiu com o antibiótico que tomei na semana e ele não funcionou direito. Eu não imaginava que isso fosse acontecer”. 

“E como ele reagiu?”

“Ele reagiu melhor do que eu esperava. Eu demorei um tempo para resolver qual decisão tomar diante da gravidez, e ele disse que me apoiaria em qualquer uma. Eu vou ter o bebê, e decidimos nos casar”.

“Admito que estou preocupada, principalmente com a reação dos nossos pais. Eles irão te dar uma bronca, mas tenho certeza que ficarão felizes. Apesar de tudo, estou feliz por ganhar um sobrinho, Nini”, sua irmã disse mais calma, sorrindo. “Park Chanyeol… Ele tem o mesmo nome do filho do primeiro-ministro. Eu o vi algumas vezes nas campanhas que o presidente fez no nosso hospital… Se eu não me engano, ele é promo…”, a mulher arregalou os olhos. “Você vai se casar com o filho do primeiro-ministro, Jongin?”.

“Ele é tão conhecido assim?”.

“Você já procurou seu noivo nas redes sociais?”, Jongin negou. “Então faça isso depois… Ele tem bastante seguidores, e é conhecido como o indomável. Todo mundo quer um pedaço daquele homem, mas ele nunca deu bola para ninguém. Parece que ninguém resiste ao seu charme”, Jungah riu, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. “Estou feliz por vocês, e espero que sejam felizes”. Jongin agradeceu a irmã e continuaram conversando calmamente, enquanto ela lhe falava sobre o trabalho, sobre como estava a família, e sobre o cara com quem estava saindo. Conversaram até tarde.

Algumas horas antes, Chanyeol saía da promotoria depois de se despedir de Jongin com um beijo na testa, dirigindo até seu apartamento. Sabia que a coisa com seus pais seria difícil, já que eles estavam sempre lhe empurrando para ômegas ricos, com família influentes, e bem, Jongin não era nada daquilo. Ele sabia que o Kim estava fora dos padrões de marido perfeito que sua mãe queria para si, e que seria difícil para que seus pais aceitassem seu casamento de primeira. A ficha de que seria pai ainda não havia caído direito, e por mais que não tivesse planos de ter filhos tão cedo, sentia-se feliz.

Sabia que o Kim seria um ótimo pai junto consigo.

O Park tomou um banho quente assim que chegou em casa, e vestiu uma roupa casual, trajando um suéter branco e um calça jeans escura, e calçou seu tênis antes de sair de casa. Seu pai morava em um bairro mais afastado, em um condomínio de luxo localizado na saída de Gangnam, que era tão grande que metade dele se localizava em Seocho. O porteiro do condomínio conhecia-lhe há anos, então apenas abriu o portão quando Chanyeol chegou, lhe permitindo entrar. A casa do patriarca ficava no começo do condomínio, sendo uma das maiores casas de lá. A família Park era conhecida em toda cidade como uma das famílias mais influentes do país, com seu pai estando há anos na política. Chanyeol estacionou seu carro em frente à casa e ajeitou o cabelo com os dedos antes de buscar a chave no bolso e abrir a porta. Ouvia a voz de Yoora de longe, conversando com o marido, Yifan, e seu pai. Entrou em silêncio, tirando os tênis na porta e deixando-os no armário de madeira, pegando seus chinelos de pano e calçando-os. Caminhou até a sala de jantar, seguindo as vozes, e sorriu ao ver sua irmã acenar para si.

“Está atrasado”, seu pai comentou ainda sem lhe olhar. Park Sungjin era um alfa tão alto quanto o filho, tendo uma presença tão ou mais forte que ele. Sua voz era fria, mas Chanyeol sabia que, apesar do jeito do pai, no fundo havia um homem amoroso que cuidava da família em silêncio. 

“Desculpa, pai. O trânsito estava um pouco caótico quando saí do trabalho. Demorei um pouco para chegar em casa”, disse juntando-se a eles na mesa extensa. Inclinou-se para o lado para deixar um beijo no rosto da matriarca, que sorriu com o gesto. “Olá, boa noite”, cumprimentou todos. Assim que ajeitou-se na cadeira, o Park mais velho pediu para que o jantar fosse servido. Conversaram sobre coisas banais como trabalho, com Yoora arrancando risadas do irmão enquanto lhe contava sobre as coisas que havia passado quando trabalhava como paparazzi. 

“Deveria se candidatar a deputado, Chanyeol”, seu pai comentou enquanto falava sobre o partido político. 

“Creio que não tenho cunho político como o senhor”, comentou calmo. “E não tenho interesse em ingressar na política. Gosto do que faço”. Apesar de desejar que o filho entrasse para a política e seguisse seus passos, o homem apenas concordou em silêncio. Chanyeol era um ótimo promotor, e o pai tinha conhecimento daquilo.

“A filha do secretário da educação quer te conhecer”, sua mãe disse. “É uma ômega bonita. Pensei em marcar um encontro para vocês”, iniciou mais uma vez aquele tipo de conversa. Chanyeol já havia cedido algumas vezes e ido em encontros arranjados pelos pais, mas odiava aquele tipo de situação. Casar não estava nos seus planos antes.

“Mãe… Você sabe que não gosto desse tipo de coisa”, resmungou como sempre.

“Você deveria se casar logo”, seu pai disse. “Está prestes a fazer trinta anos. Deveria ouvir sua mãe ao menos uma vez. Ela parece ser uma boa moça. Sua família tem boas raízes”.

“Eu já tenho alguém”, disse sem saber para onde olhar, fixando seus olhos na toalha de mesa. Olhou rapidamente para as pessoas da mesa que permaneciam em silêncio, surpresos demais para que pudessem reagir no instante. Até mesmo Yifan parecia surpreso. Com a semana corrida, ele não estava a par das coisas que haviam acontecido, e Junmyeon não havia lhe contado nada. Jongin realmente tinha um ótimo amigo; a única coisa que sabia era que eles tinham uma amizade colorida. “É exatamente sobre isso que vim falar hoje”.

“Então, diga”, seu pai falou sério. Sabia que seria difícil convencer Chanyeol a entrar em um casamento arranjado, então saber que ele tinha alguém importante ao ponto de falar para a família, surpreendeu seu pai. 

“Vamos nos casar”, disse como se fosse algo simples, erguendo a cabeça e ajeitando sua postura, para parecer mais sério. Yifan lhe encarava com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça. Chanyeol não estava saindo com Jongin? Yoora lhe fitava curiosa, conhecia o irmão o suficiente para saber que havia algo por trás daquele casamento. “O nome dele é Kim Jongin”, foi então que seu melhor amigo arregalou os olhos, perdido com aquela informação. “Nos conhecemos na formatura do Yifan, e estamos juntos desde então”.

“O que ele faz?”, sua mãe questionou.

“Ele ainda é um estudante universitário”.

“Você está louco, Chanyeol?!”, sua mãe disse de maneira rude. “Quantos anos esse garoto tem?”.

“Estou lúcido, mamãe, e tenho certeza do que estou fazendo. Ele tem vinte e dois anos. Está no segundo ano do curso de Arte Plásticas”, viu seu pai levar a mão até a testa a fazer uma expressão pensativa, perguntando a si mesmo se o filho estava falando sério.

“O que os pais dele fazem?”, foi a única coisa que seu pai perguntou até o momento.

“Seu pai é um professor universitário, e sua mãe tem um restaurante em Incheon”.

“Não”, seu pai disse firme. “Esse garoto não está qualificado para você. Se afaste dele e ouça sua mãe. Ela irá marcar um encontro com a filha do secretário da educação”, disse calmo. “Você é um promotor requisitado. Deve se casar com alguém que seja adequado para entrar na nossa família, não um garoto qualquer sem etiqueta alguma”.

“Eu não irei mudar de ideia. Nós vamos nos casar, e vocês terão que aceitar isso”, continuou com a voz firme, surpreendendo Yoora. Era a primeira vez que Chanyeol enfrentava o pai daquela forma. O ambiente ficou tenso de repente, com os dois alfas dominantes se encarando. 

“Não me faça tomar atitudes que te farão se arrepender depois”, seu pai lhe ameaçou.

“Ele está esperando um filho meu”, soltou com certo cuidado. O sorriso de sua irmã foi até a orelha, enquanto o resto lhe encarava em um misto de surpresa e horror. Sua mãe tinha uma expressão assustada, enquanto Yifan não sabia o que dizer. Mas o beta se recuperou logo e sussurrou um “parabéns” para si, e Chanyeol sorriu como agradecimento.

“A gestação ainda está no ínicio, pode ser interrompida”, seu pai disse de forma fria. 

“Nós teremos o bebê, e iremos nos casar. E se vocês não aceitarem isso, apenas irão perder um filho. E se você ousar fazer algo contra o meu noivo, eu juro que não me responsabilizo por minhas ações”, Chanyeol disse quase rosnando, com seu lobo interior lhe dizendo que ele precisava fazer de tudo para proteger seu ômega e seu filhote. O clima ficou pesado, e os ômegas presentes sentiram-se intimidados com tantos feromônios alfas circulando. “Esteja avisado”, disse levantando-se da mesa.

“Onde vai?”, sua mãe perguntou.

“Para a minha casa, e não voltarei a pisar aqui se vocês não aceitarem o meu casamento. Então, tchau”. Chanyeol deixou a sala de jantar indo em direção à porta da frente. Yifan pediu licença e levantou também, saindo rapidamente. Encontrou Chanyeol perto do jardim, indo para seu carro. 

“Hey”, chamou, vendo Chanyeol virar-se para si. “Vamos conversar”.

“Quer tomar algo?”, o beta sorriu, assentindo, e então entrou no carro do Park. Pararam em um bar perto da casa de Chanyeol. O local não estava muito cheio por ainda ser dia de semana, então eles poderiam conversar com privacidade enquanto bebiam. Yifan puxou a banqueta em frente ao balcão. 

“Quer me explicar tudo o que aconteceu? Pensei que você e o Jongin só estavam transando”.

“E estávamos”, disse sentando-se e pedindo uma garrafa de soju e uma água. “Mas na sua formatura, nós transamos, e estávamos um pouco bêbados. Acabamos esquecendo a camisinha. Segunda-feira ele passou mal e o levei no hospital, e descobrimos que ele está grávido”.

“E como você está?”.

“Um pouco assustado, mas estou feliz. Admito que não soube o que fazer quando ele me contou que estava grávido, mas sabia que não era o meu papel pedir a ele para fazer algo. Então, depois que ele decidiu levar a gestação adiante, conversamos e decidimos nos casar. Sei que o casamento não deve ser a solução para uma gravidez, mas no momento, foi a que decidimos tomar”.

“Eu entendo a decisão, e fico feliz que você esteja formando uma família. Não pensei que aconteceria tão cedo”, Yifan sorriu. “Mas seja sincero comigo, como está o seu coração?”.

“Eu não estou apaixonado, se é o que quer saber, e ele também não. Não prometemos amor um ao outro em nenhum momento, mas apesar disso, temos uma ótima relação. Gosto de estar ao lado dele, ele é agradável, sabe conversar sobre tudo. Tenho certeza que ele será um ótimo pai. De todas as pessoas do mundo, eu não escolheria outra para gerar um filho meu, e eu espero que nosso filho herde os olhos dele”, comentou baixinho, sorrindo. Yifan arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto se perguntava se Chanyeol realmente estava certo sobre aquilo, mas resolveu não perguntar porque não queria colocar coisas na cabeça do alfa. Se ele sentia algo pelo Kim, acabaria descobrindo uma hora. Eles pediram mais uma garrafa de água enquanto conversavam e logo decidiram ir embora, já que trabalhavam no dia seguinte. 

Chanyeol estava dirigindo para sua casa quando percebeu que não queria dormir sozinho aquela noite. Desde que soube que seria pai, seu lobo queria estar perto do Kim. Queria proteger ele e seu filhote. Era um pouco mais de nove horas quando estacionou em frente ao prédio de Jongin, e desceu. O porteiro do prédio já lhe conhecia, então Chanyeol apenas entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do andar do Jongin. 

O ômega estava deitado assistindo televisão enquanto comia pizza quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Franziu o cenho estranhando tocar naquele horário. Não estava esperando ninguém, e sabia que não era Junmyeon porque havia conversado com o melhor amigo há alguns minutos. Levantou-se e foi até a porta, e ao olhar pelo olho-mágico, viu a figura alta parada. Destrancou a porta e Chanyeol sorriu para si.

“Chanyeol?”, disse ao ver o alfa. “Aconteceu alguma coisa?”, questionou preocupado. Sabia que o Park havia tido um jantar, e como havia lhe falado mais cedo, contaria para a família sobre os dois. Ou melhor, sobre os três. Deu passagem para que ele pudesse entrar, vendo-o tirar os tênis e ficar de meia mesmo. O alfa olhou para si sem saber se lhe contava o que havia acontecido na casa de seus pais, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo que Jongin se sentisse mal sobre aquilo. “Vai me dizer ou não?”.

“Sente-se aqui”, Chanyeol sentou-se no sofá, e Jongin assentiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sentou-se ao lado do Park e lhe encarou. “Não foi nada tão sério. Eu conversei com os meus pais, e a reação deles não foi boa, como eu havia imaginado. Mas creio que logo eles irão aceitar”, disse aproximando-se do Kim. “Na verdade, agora que meu lobo sabe que você carrega o meu filhote, ele quer que eu fique perto. Não queria dormir sozinho hoje… Espero não estar te incomodando”. Jongin negou e sorriu antes de sentar no colo dele, enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços. 

“De jeito algum. Estava com vontade de te dar uns beijos”, aproximou seus lábios dos de Chanyeol, roçando-os enquanto o via fechar os olhos, o que lhe fez rir baixinho. Sentiu a mão grande subir por suas costas até alcançar seu cabelo, e tremeu quando os dedos compridos se prenderam ali, puxando Jongin para um beijo inicialmente lento, o fazendo suspirar ao chupar sua língua. Quando eles viram, já estavam sem roupa na cama do Kim, com Chanyeol encostado na cabeceira da cama enquanto Jongin em seu colo rebolava sobre seu membro, gemendo manhoso. Em seu corpo havia algumas marcas avermelhadas feitas pelas mãos de Chanyeol. Seus corpos encaixavam muito bem. Depois de tomarem um banho quente, deitaram sobre a cama bagunçada e o alfa puxou Jongin para si, que deitou no peitoral largo enquanto os dedos faziam carinho em seus cabelos.

“Sua aulas voltarão logo, não é?”, Jongin assentiu. “Não acha que vai ficar muito cansado trabalhando durante o dia e estudando de noite?”.

“Tenho certeza que vou”, sussurrou. “Mas é algo que já fiz antes, então acho que ficará tudo bem”.

“Eu tenho certeza que consegue, mas agora você está grávido. Tem que pensar na sua saúde também. Converse com a médica sobre isso no seu retorno”.

“Eu preciso trabalhar, Chanyeol. Por mais que meus pais me ajudem financeiramente, não quero depender deles. O meu trabalho na promotoria não é tão cansativo, eu posso lidar com isso”.

“De qualquer forma, é melhor conversar com a médica sobre isso. Sei que a faculdade já é cansativa por si só, e você trabalha o dia todo. Tem dia que mal consegue ficar acordado até às oito. Eu sei que não quer depender financeiramente de alguém e eu entendo isso, mas antes de qualquer coisa, a sua saúde vem na frente. Entendeu? Nós vamos nos casar… Quero que more comigo... Sei que paga o aluguel desse apartamento, e morando comigo, não teria essa despesa. Então pense um pouco, tudo bem?” O ômega lhe encarou por alguns segundo e balançou a cabeça positivamente. 

Jongin sempre foi uma pessoa independente. Começou a trabalhar ainda com dezessete anos em um emprego de meio período enquanto fazia o ensino médio. Quando passou em uma faculdade em Seul, foi um pouco difícil para ele aceitar ajuda financeira dos seus pais. Havia guardado um bom dinheiro para se mudar e pagou alguns aluguéis adiantados. E logo arrumou um emprego também de meio período, mas viu que não ia conseguir pagar as mensalidades da faculdade e o aluguel do apartamento, junto com as despesas da casa, e engolindo seu orgulho, aceitou dinheiro dos pais. E seria difícil aceitar ser dependente de alguém, mesmo sabendo que teria bastante despesas durante a gravidez. 

“Se a médica disser que eu posso, vou continuar trabalhando”, afirmou, mudando a posição para que pudesse apoiar o queixo no peito de Chanyeol enquanto olhava para ele. “Eu vou aceitar mudar para o seu apartamento, e que você me ajude financeiramente com o bebê, mas eu não quero depender totalmente de você. Quero ter a minha independência também, entendeu?”.

“Eu imaginei que você diria algo do gênero. Eu não quero que pense que estou tentando te impedir de algo, apenas estou preocupado com a sua saúde”, levou a mão até o rosto de Jongin, acariciando a bochecha, lhe fazendo deitar o rosto em suas mãos pedindo por carinho, como um gatinho. 

“Eu sei disso”, sussurrou manhoso, subindo em cima de Chanyeol e deitando completamente sobre ele. “Entendo suas preocupações, mas quero que relaxe, hm?”, deu um beijinho em seus lábios e se aconchegou no corpo grande, buscando uma posição confortável para dormir. “Agora vamos dormir, porque precisamos trabalhar amanhã”. O alfa assentiu, abraçando o corpo menor que o seu e fechando os olhos, e os dois estavam tão cansados que caíram no sono rápido.

O semana passou depressa, com Chanyeol tendo uma audiência tensa na sexta-feira. Seus pais não haviam entrado em contato desde aquele dia, apenas sua irmã havia lhe ligado para parabenizar pelo casamento, contando o quão entusiasmada estava para ser tia. Sua ligação arrancou boas risadas de Chanyeol, e uma conversa um pouco mais séria sobre filhos. Yoora havia se casado há dois anos, e ela e o marido eram aventureiros. Gostavam de viajar, explorar vários cantos do mundo, então não planejavam ter filhos tão cedo. 

Quando o sábado chegou, o Park sentia sua barriga gelada por conta da ansiedade. Havia tomado um banho quente ao acordar e vestido um blazer azul escuro, tentando passar uma imagem séria e formal. Jongin havia lhe enviado uma mensagem dizendo que estava pronto, e como eles passariam o sábado e o domingo em Incheon, levou uma mala pequena com alguns pertences. O Kim estava lhe esperando em frente ao seu prédio, carregando uma mochila nas costas e sua carinha de sono estava tão fofa que Chanyeol não conteve o ímpeto de se aproximar e beijar rapidamente seus lábios após ele entrar no carro e desejar bom dia. O ômega piscou os olhos ainda pensando na reação do Park, que apenas riu e ligou o carro.

“Tomou café?”, Jongin negou, bocejando. “Quer que eu pare em algum lugar?”.

“Em Incheon tem uma cafeteria incrível em Jung-gu, chamada Cafe Oz. Ela é inspirada em One Piece”. Jongin viu os olhos de Chanyeol brilharem ao falar do anime. “E lá vende os melhores bolos que eu já comi na minha vida. Podemos passar lá quando chegarmos?”, pediu manhoso.

“É claro!”, disse animado. “Não sabia da existência dessa cafeteria, ou teria ido visitar antes. É o meu anime preferido”.

“Eu sei”, Jongin riu. “Vi que você tem alguns mangás no seu quarto. Gosto de One Piece também, mas ainda não é o meu anime preferido. Naruto ocupa o primeiro lugar no meu coração”, disse virando o corpo para que pudesse observar Chanyeol enquanto ele dirigia. Seu perfil era tão bonito, e ele ficava tão sensual concentrado no trânsito daquele jeito. 

“Naruto é um dos animes mais incríveis já lançados. O tanto que eu chorei quando era adolescente não está escrito”, Chanyeol riu. “Ainda está com sono?”.

“Um pouco, demorei para dormir ontem. Estava ansioso, e deitei para assistir um filme para ver se pegava no sono, mas o filme era tão legal que fiquei entretido e assisti ele todo”, bocejou, pegando o celular para que pudesse avisar sua mãe que logo ele chegaria. Incheon não era tão longe de Seul, então a viagem não demoraria mais do que quarenta minutos, dependendo do trânsito. Jongin lembrou que sua irmã havia dito que Chanyeol era famoso nas redes sociais, então o mais novo digitou o nome no Instagram e logo encontrou seu perfil. E céus, ele tinha milhões de seguidores. A maioria das suas fotos eram formais, com ele vestindo seus ternos caros, paisagens bonitas e outras de passeios em família. E havia uma foto dele na academia que fez Jongin babar. Seu corpo era tão bonito e por mais que o Kim já tivesse o visto várias vezes, sempre ficava lhe admirando. 

“Te segui no Instagram”, sussurrou. “Eu não sabia que você fazia academia”.

“Eu costumo ir antes do trabalho, ou depois, depende do dia… Esqueci completamente de te contar”.

“Você fica cada dia mais gostoso”, sussurrou, vendo Chanyeol ficar com as orelhas vermelhas, o que lhe fez rir. “Sabe, eu sempre tive fetiche de transar dentro de um carro. Deve ser interessante. A adrenalina de ser pego por alguém…”.

“Você quer me fazer ser preso, não é? Assim você acaba com a minha sanidade, Jongin”, respondeu no mesmo tom, vendo o ômega sorrir. “Podemos tentar um dia”.

“Mal posso esperar”, disse, fitando-lhe intensamente, e Chanyeol ignorou aquele olhar ou teria que parar o carro para encher aquele homem de beijos. A viagem até Incheon demorou um pouco mais do que eles estavam esperando. O trânsito na estrada não estava colaborando muito, parecia que todos haviam decidido viajar naquele final de semana. Como o Kim sabia que ficaria enjoado durante o trajeto, havia tomado seu remédio para enjoo, o que lhe fez dormir o caminho todo até a cidade. 

Incheon era um lugar bonito. Era uma cidade que estava em constante desenvolvimento, sendo uma das mais populosas da Coreia do Sul. Assim que chegou em Jung-gu, Chanyeol levou a mão até o rosto do Jongin, acariciando-o para tentar lhe acordar. 

“Jongin?”, chamou o ômega, que depois de alguns minutos, abriu os olhos e endireitou o corpo no banco do carro, percebendo que eles já estavam em Incheon. Chanyeol havia colocado seu GPS para o levar até o Cafe Oz, e não demorou para que eles chegassem na cafeteria. O lugar era lindo por fora, e o alfa parecia uma criança enquanto olhava encantado o interior do local, parecendo um navio. Eles sentaram em uma mesa e Jongin pediu um bolo de chocolate em forma de ursinho, e um chocolate quente. Chanyeol fez o mesmo pedido, e comeram enquanto conversavam sobre o estabelecimento. Ficava dentro de uma pequena vila chamada Fairytale. Era uma vila que muitas crianças gostavam de visitar, pelo fato de ser toda colorida e parecer ser um lugar mágico. Depois de tomarem um bom café, voltaram para o carro e seguiram até a casa de Jongin, e conforme chegava perto, a ansiedade de ambos aumentava ainda mais.

Jongin havia dito a sua mãe que não iria sozinho para a casa, e apesar dos inúmeros questionamentos da matriarca, não havia lhe contado nada. Sua mãe estava lhe esperando em frente de casa, e ficou feliz quando Chanyeol estacionou o carro e Jongin desceu, sendo abraçado fortemente pela mãe.

“Meu Deus, eu estava com tanta saudade de você!”, disse com lágrimas nos olhos. “Juro que se ficar tanto tempo sem me visitar novamente, eu vou até Seul e te trago pela orelha, entendeu?”, o repreendeu sem deixar de abraçá-lo, cena que fez Chanyeol rir. Kim Haesook soltou o filho para olhar para a figura alta que tirava as malas do carro. “É seu namorado?”, sussurrou para Jongin, e ele apenas assentiu, deixando a mulher surpresa. Jongin nunca havia levado um namorado para os pais conheceram. 

Sua mãe imediatamente lhe largou e foi até Chanyeol.

“Ô, meu querido, pode deixar que eu te ajudo com as malas”, a mulher ofereceu, vendo Chanyeol negar.

“Está tudo bem, Sra. Kim, eu consigo carregá-las”, sorriu ao fechar o porta-malas e os dois foram guiados até a casa. Era uma casa grande, com uma decoração simples e leve, e parecia ser muito mais aconchegante do que a sua própria. Jongin guiou Chanyeol até seu quarto, e após deixarem as malas, eles voltaram para a sala de estar. Sua mãe estava sentada cortando algumas frutas para eles, e abriu um sorriso quando Jongin sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá e lhe abraçou de lado, beijando sua bochecha. 

“Estava com saudade também, mamãe. Onde está o papai?”.

“Seu pai foi no supermercado com Jungah, ela disse que você viria e queria fazer seus pratos preferidos. Jinah está vindo também, decidimos abrir o restaurante apenas na parte da noite. Quando ela contou para Rahee e Reon que você estava vindo, eles ficaram eufóricos”.

“Estou morrendo de saudade deles. Vi umas fotos que Jin postou e fiquei impressionado, eles estão enormes”, disse com os olhos arregalados, e querendo que Chanyeol interagisse também, resolveu apresentá-lo. “Mamãe, esse é Park Chanyeol”, Jongin apresentou, vendo Chanyeol fazer uma reverência formal.

“Olá, Sra. Kim, peço perdão por não ter me apresentado corretamente antes. Sou Park Chanyeol, namorado do seu filho”. Jongin e Chanyeol haviam combinado que iriam se apresentar como namorados para a família um do outro.

“Eu nunca pensei que esse garoto fosse arrumar um namorado tão bonito, ou melhor, que fosse arrumar um namorado”, ela riu, levantando-se e puxando o Park para um abraço, e meio sem jeito, ele a abraçou também. A mãe de Jongin era bem calorosa e simpática, e Chanyeol se sentiu acolhido com aquele carinho. “Bem-vindo a família, meu querido”.

“Obrigado, senhora Kim”, após soltar a mulher, eles ouviram a porta da sala abrindo, e um homem de meia-idade passou por ela seguido de uma mulher. Aquela com certeza era Jungah; não tinha como eles não falarem que aquela mulher não era a irmã de Jongin. Eles eram parecidos demais! Jongin havia puxado mais sua mãe. O formato dos olhos, as covinhas, e os lábios formosos. Era uma mulher linda, assim como Jungah.

Sua irmã abriu um sorriso enorme quando lhe viu, deixando as sacolas no chão e indo correndo para lhe abraçar. Os dois caíram no sofá, rindo, e ela beijou o rosto do irmão inúmeras vezes. Os Kim pareciam ser bem animados; o pai de Jongin parecia ser um pouco sério, e Chanyeol voltou a ficar ansioso. Ele provavelmente não ficaria feliz ao descobrir que havia engravidado seu filho antes do casamento.

“Sr. Kim, é um prazer conhecê-lo”, Chanyeol disse rapidamente, voltando a fazer reverência. “Sou Park Chanyeol, namorado do seu filho”. Jongin e Jungah prenderam a respiração assistindo a cena.

“É um prazer, Park Chanyeol. Sou Kim Minjae”, respondeu simpático, imitando sua reverência. “Sente-se enquanto guardo as compras na cozinha”. Chanyeol assentiu, vendo o mais velho pegar as sacolas deixadas por Jungah e se dirigir até a cozinha, voltando pouco tempo depois. “E então, como vocês se conheceram?”.

“Em uma festa, depois voltamos a nos encontrar na promotoria”.

“Ah, então vocês trabalham juntos?”

“Sim, eu sou promotor”.

“É uma ótima profissão”, comentou. Apesar de aparentar ser uma pessoa séria, Minjae era mais calmo do que Chanyeol imaginou que fosse. Ele não tinha uma presença tão forte quanto a mãe de Jongin, que era alfa, mas da mesma forma, seus olhos castanhos eram intimidadores, e ele soube de quem Jongin havia puxado aquilo. Eles conversaram sobre o cotidiano um pouco enquanto comiam as frutas que Haesook havia cortado, contou ao pai de Jongin como era o trabalho e ouviu algumas histórias de como era ser professor de faculdade, e Jongin ficou feliz pelo Park se dar bem com a sua família.

Decidiram começar o almoço quando Jinah chegou com as crianças e o marido, enchendo a casa de alegria. Rahee e Reon corriam por todo lugar, passando entre as pernas compridas do Park enquanto lhe chamava para brincar, e ele adorou aquela atmosfera familiar. Jinah era mais parecida com o pai, sendo a única alfa entre os irmãos. Estavam sentados na mesa durante o almoço, rindo das histórias que Jungah e Jongin contavam sobre a infância deles, sobre as loucuras feitas na adolescência, e Chanyeol não ficou de fora, se enturmando e contando sobre a vez que ele decidiu fugir de casa. Juntou todas as suas economias e pegou o ônibus que passava em seu bairro, contudo o último terminal ficava a duas quadras de sua casa, então ele apenas desistiu e voltou a pé, fingindo que nada havia acontecido. 

“Vocês pretendem se casar quando?”, a mãe de Jongin soltou durante o almoço, fazendo todos ficarem em silêncio na mesa.

“Mamãe!”, a filha mais velha repreendeu. “Eles começaram a namorar tem um pouco mais de um mês! Nem devem estar pensando em casamento ainda!”, Jinah contrapôs, vendo seu pai assentir. “Não ligue para isso, Chanyeol. Minha mãe perguntou ao Donghae quando nós iríamos casar no nosso segundo encontro”. Donghae riu, concordando. “Ele ainda está na faculdade, mamãe...”.

“Bom, nós viemos para, além de eu me apresentar formalmente, contar algo a vocês”, Chanyeol sentiu vários pares de olhos em si, incluindo o do  _ seu ômega _ . Jongin balançava a perna ansioso, querendo vomitar tudo que havia comido. 

“Sim, mamãe. Não vim para uma simples reunião familiar, existe algo que preciso contar a vocês”.

“O que? Não me deixa nervosa, Jongin! Fala de uma vez”.

“Nós vamos ter um bebê”, sussurrou, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Jinah ficou tão surpresa que deixou seus hashis caírem na mesa, e o pai de Jongin não esboçou nenhuma expressão. "Sim, eu sei que ainda estou na faculdade e fui irresponsável, eu sei disso tudo. Foi um choque quando nós descobrimos, e me vi sem saber o que fazer... Então nós conversamos e decidimos nos casar".

"Meu Deus....".

"Do céu", a mãe de Jongin completou Jinah. "Eu estou feliz com a notícia, sempre quis que você casasse, mas não esperava que seria tão rápido e dessa forma. Eu não posso deixar de dizer o quão irresponsáveis vocês foram. E a faculdade?".

"Eu vou continuar a faculdade, apenas dando uma pausa quando o bebê nascer", e sua mãe assentiu pensativa. 

“Eu não vou mentir para você, Jongin, ser pai não é fácil. Não será fácil conciliar os estudos, o trabalho, o casamento e o bebê. E por mais que eu concorde com a sua mãe sobre vocês terem sido irresponsáveis, e que tenha me decepcionado um pouco pelo fato de termos conversado sobre proteção várias vezes, estou do seu lado. Vou te apoiar em cada passo. Fico contente que estejam formando uma família”, seu pai sorriu pequeno ao terminar, e Jongin soltou a respiração que nem lembrou de ter prendido em um choro baixo, levantando-se para abraçar aquele que o gerou. O Kim mais velho sorriu acolhendo o filho em um abraço caloroso, esfregando suas costas enquanto ele chorava em seu colo.

Kim Haesook tinha um sorriso bonito no rosto quando levantou-se e se juntou no abraço, e Chanyeol observou a cena bonita com fascínio. Queria que seus pais tivessem lhe dado tanto apoio quanto os pais de Jongin estavam dando aos dois.

“Quando vocês pretendem se casar?”, Minjae perguntou quando Jongin se acalmou e voltou a sentar em seu lugar, para que pudesse terminar de comer. 

“Ainda não decidimos isso, na verdade”, Chanyeol respondeu, olhando para Jongin. “Mas acho que o ideal seria se nos casássemos logo. Eu não vejo porque demorar para fazê-lo. Eu pensei em procurarmos por salões de festa e começarmos os preparativos da cerimônia ainda essa semana. O que você acha?”.

“Humm”, resmungou enfiando um pouco de comida na boca, levando alguns segundos para mastigar. “Sim, eu acho que é uma boa ideia”.

“E os seus pais?”, a mãe de Jongin questionou, e Chanyeol ficou sem jeito por um momento. “O que eles falaram sobre isso?”.

“Meus pais não reagiram tão bem, ainda estão no estágio de negação. Eles tinham expectativa que eu entrasse em um casamento arranjado por interesse. A minha família é um pouco complicada, está sempre diante dos olhos da mídia, então eles são pessoas discretas que querem apenas manter o status social”.

“Você é filho do primeiro ministro, não é?”, Jungah perguntou. “Já te vi algumas vezes nas campanhas que seu pai e o presidente faziam nos hospitais”.

“Sim”, disse constrangido. “Quanto ao casamento, irei arcar com todas as despesas, e o Jongin poderá fazer da forma que quiser”.

“De modo algum”, Minjae contrapôs. “Vamos dividir tudo. Não quero que arque com tudo sozinho, agora seremos uma família, e dentro de uma família, ajudamos um ao outro, não importa a situação. Eu como pai, entendo os seus, e sei que logo eles irão te apoiar também. Eles devem estar chocados e preocupados, e isso é compreensível. Ligue para os seus pais hoje e converse com eles com mais calma, não importa o que eles te disseram, foi de cabeça quente. Tenho certeza que eles te amam e querem apenas o seu bem”.

“Eu espero que seja fácil dessa maneira”, Chanyeol disse baixinho, e sorriu quando Jongin segurou sua mão por baixo da mesa, sabendo que a situação com seus pais não estava fácil. 

“Acho que uma cerimônia simples é o ideal. Podemos fazer algo simples e bonito, com algumas flores. Não precisa ser um casamento grande. Podemos convidar apenas os familiares, o pessoal da promotoria e os amigos mais chegados”, Chanyeol assentiu ouvindo Jongin. Uma cerimônia assim levaria menos tempo para ser preparada. Continuaram conversando sobre os preparativos para o casamento enquanto terminavam de comer, e depois Chanyeol e Jungah lavaram as louças juntos, rindo enquanto se conheciam melhor. Ela e o Kim mais novo eram bem parecidos na personalidade.

Jongin estava dormindo no sofá quando Chanyeol voltou para a sala. Parecia cansado, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. O Park sorriu ao ver Rahee e Reon agarrados no tio, dormindo também. Jungah havia saído para seu plantão e Jinah havia ido comprar algumas coisas que faltavam no restaurante com o marido e os pais, então estavam apenas os dois e as crianças. O alfa aproximou-se do sofá e levou a mão até os fios castanhos de Jongin, acariciando-os.

“Vocês deveriam ir dormir na cama”, disse quando Jongin abriu os olhos. “Vem, eu te ajudo com as crianças”, assentiu, saindo vagarosamente do sofá para não acordar os sobrinhos. Chanyeol pegou Rahee com cuidado enquanto Jongin pegava Reon, que era menor e pesava menos. Eles subiram as escadas e Jongin os deixou no quarto deles. Seus pais haviam feito um quarto para os netos, já que eles passavam bastante tempo ali quando Jinah estava no restaurante com Haesook. 

Eles entraram no quarto do ômega e aquele cômodo foi uma surpresa para o Park desde o momento que pisou ali. As paredes eram em um tom clarinho de bege, havia uma cama de casal encostada na parede, e várias luzinhas de Natal amarelas ao redor do cômodo, lhe iluminando e deixando com um ar aconchegante. No canto direito do quarto, havia uma janela grande que iluminava boa parte do quarto, e alguns cavaletes. O que chamava mais a atenção eram os quadros feitos a mão, por Jongin. Por mais que Chanyeol soubesse que ele fazia Artes, ficou impressionado com o talento do rapaz. Havia um quadro bonito em cima de sua cama, de várias espécies diferentes de borboletas. E havia alguns ursos de pelúcia sobre a cama, que Jongin abraçou assim que deitou, fazendo Chanyeol rir. Jongin era a pessoa mais manhosa e safada que ele já havia conhecido na vida.

“Deita aqui comigo”, pediu, indo para o canto para que Chanyeol pudesse deitar. “Você acordou cedo e dirigiu até aqui, deve estar cansado”. O Park não disse nada, apenas tirou o casaco que usava, o deixando em um cabideiro que havia no quarto e deitou, abraçando a cintura de Jongin que estava de frente para si. 

“Seus pais são fantásticos”, Chanyeol sussurrou rente aos seus lábios. “A família toda, na verdade. Sua família parece ser unida. Não que a minha não seja, mas eles não são tão receptivos dessa forma. Gostei bastante deles”.

“Eles também gostaram de você”, Jongin disse sorrindo, lhe dando um beijo rápido antes de se aninhar no corpo forte. “Você deveria ouvir o meu pai. Seus pais só querem o seu bem, deveria ligar e conversar com eles melhor. Eles podem querer participar do casamento”.

“E se eles não quiserem?”, questionou com receio. 

“Eles amam você, Chanyeol. Não fariam isso”.

“Eu espero que não. Eu disse a eles que não voltaria a pisar lá se eles não aceitassem minhas escolhas… Acha que fui um pouco duro?”.

“Você se impôs, eu acho isso importante para eles verem que você estava falando sério sobre isso. Eu não sei exatamente como foi a reação deles, e nem o que eles disseram a você, mas como meu pai disse, deve ter sido da boca para fora. É uma situação delicada”.

“Acha que devo entrar em contato?”, Jongin assentiu. “Então, eu já volto”, o Kim lhe soltou para que ele pudesse levantar. Chanyeol saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, indo até o jardim que ficava no fundo da casa para ter mais privacidade. Suspirou ao pegar o celular, procurando o contato no seu histórico. Havia falado com sua mãe na terça-feira, ela atendeu depois de duas chamadas. Com a voz vacilante e sentindo as pernas um pouco moles, Chanyeol ouviu a mãe chamar seu nome.

“Oi….”.

“Oi, meu filho. Não imaginava receber uma ligação sua tão cedo… Ainda está com raiva?”.

“Não é raiva, mamãe. Estou chateado e triste. Decepcionado com a forma como vocês agiram. Eu sou maior de idade, independente, tenho a minha vida e o direito de fazer o que eu quero com ela. Eu queria que vocês tivessem ficado felizes por mim, eu vou ser pai. Vou formar uma família. Jongin é um garoto maravilhoso, com uma família incrível que me acolheu muito bem sem sequer saber quem eu era”.

“Eu sei, meu querido, e peço desculpas por ter agido daquela maneira. O seu pai é o cara mais cabeça dura que existe no mundo. Sei que ele disse coisas ruins para você e que isso te magoou, e ele também sabe disso. Passou a semana trancado no escritório. Tenho certeza que ele está triste e arrependido. Por mais que esse garoto não seja o tipo de pessoa com que eu queria que você se casasse, eu estou feliz. Feliz que você encontrou alguém que te ame, alguém que te dará um filho”. Chanyeol ficou pensando na parte que sua mãe disse “alguém que te ame”, e aquilo o deixou um pouco pensativo. Ele amava Jongin. É claro que amava,  _ mas como um amigo. _ E tinha medo que aquilo viesse a mudar durante o tempo. “Traga ele aqui essa semana, quero conhecê-lo”.

“Obrigado por me entender. Essa semana nós aparecemos aí. Vamos começar os preparativos para o casamento, e queria que a senhora participasse disso”.

“Eu sonhei com isso a vida inteira… Como vocês querem o casamento?”.

“Queremos algo simples, somente com família e as pessoas mais chegadas. Nada muito extravagante”.

“Hmmm, podemos fazer uma decoração simples, mas com flores. Ficará linda!", disse animada. "Venha aqui essa semana e convide a família de Jongin, assim podemos falar sobre o casamento”.

“Pode deixar, mamãe. Vou falar com os pais de Jongin. Obrigado por isso”, com o coração mais leve, Chanyeol encerrou a ligação e voltou para o quarto, encontrando Jongin já no décimo sono. Deitou atrás dele e o abraçou, beijando sua nuca antes de fechar os olhos e tirar um cochilo também. Acordou mais tarde sentindo falta de Jongin na cama, e após perceber que estava sozinho, levantou-se ajeitando o cabelo e desceu as escadas, vendo o ômega sentado no chão enquanto assistia desenho com os sobrinhos. 

"Descansou bem?", Jongin perguntou, olhando para si. 

"Sim. Fazia um tempinho que não dormia bem desse jeito", bocejou. "Está com fome?".

"Na verdade, pensei em levarmos as crianças para tomar sorvete na praia. Fica a uns minutos daqui. O acha? Podemos caminhar pela areia também", propôs a Chanyeol, e pelo sorriso bonito que ele abriu, sabia que havia gostado da ideia.

"Vamos! Eu só vou vestir uma bermuda", Jongin assentiu, dizendo que precisava se trocar também. Depois de alguns minutos, todos estavam prontos na sala. Jongin ajustou a cadeirinha de Reon no carro. Como ele ainda era pequeno, fazia uso da cadeirinha, enquanto Rahee já não precisava. O Park prendeu bem as crianças com o cinto de segurança e entrou no carro, ligando o rádio em uma estação que tocava música pop. Eles pareciam gostar daquele estilo de música, então ele apenas deixou tocar, se divertindo com Jongin e os sobrinhos cantando SNSD. 

A praia de Wangsan se encontrava em Jung-gu, não era tão longe de onde Jongin morava. O trajeto durou cerca de sete minutos de carro, e Chanyeol estacionou em frente a um quiosque. Havia acabado de dar quatro horas, e o céu ainda estava claro. Reon estava nos ombros de Jongin enquanto Rahee estava no colo de Chanyeol, enquanto eles andavam pela calçada de frente para a areia. A praia estava um pouco movimentada por ser sábado. O Park carregava uma mochila pequena nos ombros com algumas coisas para as crianças, como roupas e brinquedos. Sair com crianças era ter que sempre se preocupar em levar uma troca de roupa, para um possível acidente ou uma mudança repentina do tempo. Os dois andavam lado a lado, e por mais que estivessem definido um relacionamento, a ideia de andar de mãos dadas em público ainda não era tão clara na mente de ambos.

“Tio, podemos  _ blincar  _ na areia?”, Reon perguntou segurando o rosto de Jongin com as mãozinhos, o fazendo rir com a palavra dita errada. “ _ Pu _ favor”, pediu manhoso, e Jongin nunca resistia. 

“Claro, meu amor. Vamos”. Jongin e Chanyeol começaram a caminhar até a areia da praia, descendo as crianças que foram correndo até a areia. O Kim pegou uma toalha de praia que havia colocado na bolsa e colocou sobre a areia quentinha para que ele e Chanyeol pudessem sentar. O vento que vinha do oceano era leve e cheirava a sal, e a imagem dele bagunçando graciosamente os fios castanhos de Jongin era bonita. Os ombros deles se tocavam enquanto observavam em silêncio Reon e Rahee tirarem os brinquedos da mochila, que consistiam em baldinhos, pás e forminhas de areia. “Faz tanto tempo que não venho à praia”.

“Fui para Jeju nas minhas férias com a minha família, foi bem divertido. Gosto bastante de praias, apesar de preferir o inverno”.

“Não me dou muito bem com o inverno, e parece que o inverno em Seul é ainda mais intenso…”, Chanyeol assentiu. “Você conversou com seus pais?”.

“Com a minha mãe”, sussurrou. “Nós tivemos uma boa conversa e acho que nos entendemos, mas ainda estou magoado pela forma como meu pai agiu. Ela pediu para te conhecer, e quer um encontro entre as famílias para decidir sobre a cerimônia”, sorriu, e Jongin retribuiu enquanto abraçava os joelhos e olhava para si, deitando a cabeça entre os braços. 

“Você parece estar melhor”, observou. “Brigar com familiar é sempre ruim. Sempre que eu brigava com os meus pais eu passava a semana chorando sozinho, e depois ia pedir desculpas ainda chorando”. Chanyeol acompanhou sua risada, imaginando Jongin chorando pedindo desculpas para os pais. Ele parecia ser bem sensível. “Mas com Jungah era ainda pior, porque quando brigávamos ela passava a semana me dando gelo, até eu ir me arrastando pedir desculpas porque era sempre eu que começava a confusão. Fui uma criança arteira demais”.

“Eu fui uma criança calma, mas levava todo animal que encontrava na rua para casa. Minha mãe surtava um pouco, mas deixava. Teve uma época que tínhamos cinco cachorros, três gatos e um periquito. Então ela me disse que se eu trouxesse mais um animalzinho para a casa, dormiria com eles no quintal”. Chanyeol riu. “E eu levei. Yoora me ajudou a esconder um coelho no meu quarto, mas minha mãe acabou descobrindo meses depois… Porque ele roeu os pés da minha cama”.

“E o que ela fez?”.

“Se apaixonou pelo coelho. Ela tentava ser durona para impor limites, mas é toda apaixonada por animais também. Eu sou bem parecido com a minha mãe na personalidade, apesar dela ser mais expressiva que eu. Nessa parte eu sou um pouco mais fechado como o meu pai”.

“Os meus pais tem as personalidades bem parecidas. Os dois são bem extrovertidos, como pode ver, então eu e minhas irmãs somos todos caras de pau. Jinah é um pouco mais séria que eu e Jungah, mas é tão desavergonhada quanto”.

“Eu acho isso fantástico. Gosto de estar perto de pessoas extrovertidas, porque elas sabem conversar sobre qualquer coisa. Você, por exemplo, acho que é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu já conheci, porque sabe conversar sobre qualquer assunto. Admiro muito isso”. Jongin sorriu, esticando o braço até seus dedos alcançarem os cabelos loiros de Chanyeol, acariciando as madeixas com delicadeza. A luz do sol realçava ainda mais o tom amendoado dos seus olhos, e Jongin pensou naquele instante que Chanyeol não era apenas o cara mais gostoso que ele já havia conhecido,  _ era o mais gracioso também. _

Eles entraram em uma bolha enquanto se encaravam, e Chanyeol sentiu um frio estranho na barriga ao ser observado por aqueles olhos intensos, que pareciam lhe sugar a alma a cada instante.  _ Era diferente;  _ os rostos foram se aproximando devagar enquanto os olhares se conectavam, e entenderam que eram seus lobos olhando um para o outro. Tentando se conhecerem como um só.  _ Querendo criar um vínculo _ . Os lábios estavam cada vez mais perto, e Jongin já sentia a respiração quente fazer cócegas em seus lábios.

“Tio, sorvete!”, o clima foi quebrado quando Reon gritou, vendo um rapaz passar com um carrinho de sorvetes na areia. Jongin, um pouco constrangido, disfarçou e sorriu, lhe dando um beijinho rápido antes de levantar e levar os sobrinhos até o vendedor, comprando quatro sorvetes de chocolate. As crianças estavam contentes fazendo castelinhos de areia, e Jongin voltou a sentar-se ao lado do Park, esticando um sorvete em sua direção. 

“O que acha de caminharmos um pouco pela orla?”, questionou a Chanyeol, vendo-o assentir depois de pegar o sorvete e agradecer. “Sabe, meus amores, a vovó iria amar se levássemos algumas conchinhas para ela. Por que não andamos um pouco enquanto procuramos por algumas, hm?” Os irmãos se animaram. Reon levantou-se da areia e bateu a mão esquerda na roupa, limpando-a enquanto segurava o sorvete com a outra, assim como Rahee. Chanyeol ajudou eles a juntarem os brinquedos, deixando apenas os baldinhos para fora, para que eles pudessem colocar as conchinhas. Jongin tirou os sapatos para que pudesse andar pela beira da praia, e Chanyeol fez o mesmo. As crianças estavam descalças também. Jongin havia guardado os chinelos delas na bolsa. Eles tinham os olhos atentos procurando por conchinhas inteiras e diferentes, e todos riram quando Chanyeol deu um pulo assustado quando um peixinho passou pelo seu pé, lhe provocando risos também. 

“Estou um pouco nervoso para conhecer seus pais… E se eles não gostarem de mim, Chanyeol?”, questionou enquanto abaixava para pegar uma conchinha. 

“É impossível alguém não gostar de você, Jongin. Não precisar ficar tão nervoso, tudo bem?”, Chanyeol abaixou e beijou sua testa, sorrindo. Voltou a levantar-se para correr até as crianças, segurando as mãos delas. O céu já estava um laranja escuro, avisando que logo escureceria. 

“Hey, vamos tirar uma foto?”, Jongin propôs, pegando o celular e vendo os sobrinhos se aproximarem. “Vem, Chanyeol”, chamou o alfa, o vendo aproximar-se um pouco sem jeito. Jongin fez um “v” com os dedos e sorriu, e seus sobrinhos fizeram o mesmo, e não restou outra alternativa a Chanyeol a não ser fazer igual. A foto havia ficado bonita. Havia o alaranjado deixando a foto em tons quentes. “Eu vou postar no meu story… Não precisa se preocupar, só meus melhores amigos irão ver”.

“E por que eu me preocuparia?”.

“Eu não sei… Você é sempre discreto nas redes sociais… Não quero causar nenhum escândalo”.

“Jongin, nós vamos nos casar. Eu não me importo de ser visto com você… Vem aqui”, Jongin franziu o cenho, vendo-o pegar o celular também. “A melhor forma de você não deixar que eles criem um escândalo, é você mesmo criar um”, o Park lhe segurou pela cintura, e abriu a câmera frontal do celular. “Sorria”, e quando Jongin o fez, Chanyeol beijou seu rosto e bateu a foto. Ainda abraçados daquele jeito, olharam para o resultado da foto, e havia ficado bonita. As crianças riam enquanto olhavam para os dois, achando graça no beijo que o alfa havia lhe dado, o que provocou risadas nos dois. “Vou postar no meu Instagram”.

Jongin soube que o Park havia lhe marcado quando o celular dele começou a tremer com as notificações. Não havia legenda na foto, somente um emoji com dois homens e um de aliança. Várias pessoas começaram a comentar a foto, umas desejando felicidades, outras mandando emojis tristes dizendo que haviam perdido a chance de conquistar Chanyeol, o que fez Jongin rir.

“O escândalo está feito”, disse rindo. “Não acha que é melhor voltarmos? Daqui a pouco começa a esfriar”. Jongin assentiu. Tirou bem a areia da roupa das crianças antes delas entrarem no carro novamente, e logo estavam de volta à casa do Kim. E o resto da noite passou rápido, com o Park percebendo que eles eram um pouco nerds, assim como ele mesmo, quando resolveram abrir uma mesa de RPG. Foi uma noite regada a risadas, com pizza e as irmãs de Jongin se juntando para contar seus podres ao alfa. O final de semana passou rápido, com várias pessoas surpresas por Jongin e Chanyeol estarem em um relacionamento, até mesmo as pessoas do trabalho estavam falando sobre aquilo. Chanyeol havia conversado com a família de Jongin sobre o desejo de sua mãe de conhecê-los, marcando um almoço no meio da semana. Atrapalharia um pouco a semana de Chanyeol, já que na sexta-feira ele tinha suas audiências, mas era necessário discutir sobre o casamento para que ele pudesse ser realizado logo.

Jongin estava dormindo quando eles voltaram de Incheon no domingo de tarde. Haviam almoçado todos juntos e passado o dia na praia Wangsa; o tempo quente havia feito Jongin passar mal, e por mais que ele tivesse melhorado depois de ter deitado um pouco e tomado um medicamento, Chanyeol ainda estava preocupado, vigiando o rapaz ao mesmo tempo em que dirigia. Jongin havia dormido o trajeto todo, o que deixou-lhe aliviado, e quando chegaram em Seul, dirigiu até seu apartamento e colocou o carro na garagem. 

Resolveu não acordar Jongin. Pegou-o no colo e viu o rapaz piscar lento algumas vezes, lhe abraçando enquanto ele entrava no elevador. Quando a caixa metálica parou no seu andar, saiu de dentro e caminhou até a porta do apartamento, digitando a senha com um pouco de dificuldade por estar segurando Jongin. Deitou o rapaz em sua cama e lhe cobriu. Era quase seis horas quando Chanyeol saiu do banho, e resolveu procurar a receita do mingau com frutas vermelhas que ele gostava.

A receita era bem fácil. Chanyeol colocou a aveia em grãos, o leite de coco e um pouco de água, adicionando açúcar mascavo e um pouco de coco ralado. Misturou tudo e mexeu até cozinhar e formar um creme. Experimentou e estava gostoso. Claro que não estava igual o que sempre comprava, mas estava tão bom quanto. Cortou algumas frutas para colocar em cima, e sorriu ao ficar satisfeito com o resultado. Colocou a tigela com o mingau em uma bandeja e foi até o quarto. Jongin ainda estava dormindo calmamente, mas fazia um tempo que não comia.

O Park deixou a bandeja sobre a mesa de cabeceira e sentou-se na cama para acordar Jongin.

“Jongin?”, chamou baixinho, passando a mão nos cabelos castanhos. “Acorde e coma um pouco, não pode ficar muito tempo sem comer”, disse. Teve que chamar Jongin mais duas vezes para que ele acordasse e se sentasse. Ele olhou ao redor e percebeu que estavam no quarto do alfa. “Desculpa eu ter trazido você para cá, tinha uns documentos para ler e fiquei preocupado em te deixar sozinho. Eu fiz um pouco de mingau… Come um pouquinho”, ele assentiu bocejando em seguida. Jongin gostava da forma como Chanyeol lhe acordava com carinhos. Chanyeol colocou a bandeja sobre o seu colo e lhe viu começar a comer. 

“Você poderia abrir um restaurante de mingau”, disse comendo. “Eu serei seu cliente fiel”. Chanyeol riu. “Que horas são?”.

“Seis e meia. Você está melhor?”.

“Sim. Mamãe disse que enjoos são comuns nos primeiros meses, e que também pode significar que o bebê seja cabeludo… Mas nem cabelo ele tem ainda… Elas ladainhas de gente velha”, continuou comendo, vendo Chanyeol dar risada da conclusão da sua mãe sobre enjoos. “Eu marquei a consulta com a Dra. Lim às oito amanhã… Você pode ir comigo?”.

“Claro. Apenas preciso avisar Seulgi que vou ir trabalhar um pouco mais tarde. Você falou com o pessoal do RH?”.

“Sim, na sexta. Avisei que tinha uma consulta médica, e eles me permitiram entrar depois do almoço”. Chanyeol assentiu em um entendimento mudo. As horas foram se passando enquanto eles conversaram sobre o final de semana, mas em nenhum momento tocaram naquele quase beijo na praia, porque a forma como eles se olharam era além do que eram capazes de lidar no momento. Como estavam cansados devido ao final de semana agitada, decidiram não cozinhar e pediram comida. Ficaram abraçadinhos assistindo a terceira temporada de FRIENDS até que os dois dormissem. 

Jongin nunca havia ficado tão nervoso como estava antes da primeira consulta do pré-natal. Estava sentado na sala de espera com Chanyeol e sacudia as pernas demonstrando ansiedade, e por mais que o alfa também estivesse ansioso, não aparentava tanto. Como faria a ultrassonografia morfológica, foi aconselhado a beber água antes do exame para ficar com a bexiga cheia. Já estava no seu terceiro copo de água e com um pouco de vontade de ir ao banheiro. 

“Por que está tão nervoso?”.

“E se o bebê não estiver bem, Chanyeol?”.

“E por que não estaria?”.

“Eu nunca tive uma vida saudável, sempre comi bastante porcaria e bebi. E se algo dar errado?”.

“Fica calmo”, Chanyeol afagou sua coxa, colocando a mão sobre a perna para que ele parasse de balançar. “Eu tenho certeza que dará tudo certo, tudo bem?” Jongin assentiu, e sentiu a barriga ficar gelada ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado por Yoona. Ele levantou-se e foi guiado por Chanyeol até o consultório já conhecido da médica. A obstetra abriu um sorriso bonito ao ver o casal entrando pela porta, vendo Chanyeol fechar a porta atrás de si.

“Bom dia, Sr. Kim! E você deve ser o outro pai, não? Sou Lim Yoona, é um prazer”’, disse fazendo uma reverência aos dois, que retribuíram da mesma forma, com Chanyeol se apresentando. “Fico feliz que tenha voltado”. Jongin e Chanyeol sentaram nas cadeiras de frente para a mesa dela. 

“Eu pensei bastante, e decidi seguir com a gestação. Não foi uma decisão fácil, como pode imaginar, mas agora eu só quero saber se o bebê está bem”.

“Então vamos lá! Vamos ver esse bebezinho”, a médica levantou-se da cadeira e guiou Jongin até uma maca. O rapaz deitou-se e sentiu suas mãos geladas, e Chanyeol percebendo como ele estava nervoso, sobrepôs a mão menor com a sua, olhando de maneira carinhosa, tentando lhe passar segurança. Aos poucos, Jongin foi se acalmando.

“Vou pedir para que levante um pouco sua blusa e desça um pouco a calça, tudo bem?”, o ômega concordou, subindo um pouco a blusa de frio que usava, e descendo a calça jeans, deixando a região pélvica bem à mostra. “Vou espalhar um gel na sua barriga para podermos fazer a ultrassonografia”, avisou pegando o tubo com o líquido transparente e passando no abdômen liso, e Jongin sentiu um arrepio ao ter o gel em contato com sua pele quente. 

Um ponto de interrogação surgiu no rosto do Kim enquanto observava a tela do ultrassom sem entender nada. 

“Achei você”, a médica sussurrou, rindo em seguida. “Vocês deram sorte. Alguns bebês são tímidos e não aparecem na sexta semana”, comentou. “Estão vendo essa coisinha linda bem pequenininha aqui?”, apontou para a tela, mostrando uma pequena formação que só dava para notar a cabeça e o corpo pequeno. “É o bebê de vocês. Na sexta semana os olhos já estão evidentes, e os membros como pés e mãos começaram a se formar”, explicou apontando e mostrando o corpinho do bebê. “Ele está crescendo bem”, sorriu. “Querem ouvir o coração?”.

“Sim!”, Jongin disse animado, com a voz embargada já. Suas lágrimas caíram quando o consultório foi preenchido por um som alto, assustando inicialmente Chanyeol por ser tão intenso. Como podia um serzinho tão pequeno ter um coração tão forte daquele jeito? “Meu Deus, Chanyeol, eu vou chorar”.

“Você já está chorando, seu bobo”, Chanyeol riu também emocionado, deixando um beijo na têmpora de Jongin. Yoona olhava para a cena com um sorriso no rosto, se divertindo com aqueles dois.

“Ele parece um alienígena por causa da cabeça, mas é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida… Quero que ele nasça logo”.

“Vai demorar só um pouquinho”, ela riu. “Como eu disse anteriormente, seu crescimento está dentro do normal, e sua frequência cardíaca também. Tudo está aparentemente bem. A placenta está bem posicionada. Agora eu vou te limpar para que eu possa te pesar, tudo bem?” Jongin assentiu, vendo a médica pegar papel toalha para que pudesse remover o gel aquoso do seu corpo, e ele voltou a sentir-se confortável ao arrumar a roupa. Chanyeol lhe ajudou a levantar da maca enquanto a médica lhe esperava em um canto da sala onde tinha uma balança. Jongin tirou os sapatos com facilidade e subiu, ficando parado. “Qual foi a última vez que você se pesou?”.

“Acho que há uns meses atrás em um check-up”.

“E quantos quilos estava?”.

“Setenta e um”, ela assentiu.

“Okay, podemos sentar para conversar”, eles voltaram a sentar. “Você engordou dois quilos nessas seis semanas, e não está ruim, mas deveria se alimentar melhor para que o bebê cresça bem. Como você tem se sentido ultimamente?”.

“Cansado. Às vezes sinto que posso dormir em qualquer lugar, e fiquei enjoado algumas vezes”.

“É comum o cansaço em excesso nessa fase, assim como algumas dores. Se sentir cólica, dor nas costas ou nas pernas, saiba que em grau leve é comum. Você pode me ligar a qualquer momento, entendido?”, Jongin assentiu. “Os hormônios ficam à flor da pele nessa fase, então mudanças de humor também são comuns… Você quer me contar algo, perguntar qualquer coisa?”.

“Sim. Eu queria saber se posso continuar trabalhando e estudando ao mesmo tempo, se não irá colocar o bebê em risco”.

“Você pode, desde que se cuide direito e não exagere, tudo bem?”, Jongin concordou. “Eu vou passar algumas vitaminas e ácido fólico, e seria bom se procurasse uma nutricionista para te ajudar com a alimentação”.

“Farei isso, obrigado”, a mulher sorriu enquanto destacava uma folha do receituário, escrevendo o nome da vitamina com o ácido fólico. “Quando poderemos saber o sexo?”.

“Com o exame de sexagem fetal, a partir da oitava semana”, Jongin assentiu animado. A médica levantou-se e imprimiu algumas cópias do ultrassom, assim como gravou o CD com o vídeo, colocando tudo em um envelope grande e entregando na mão de Jongin. “Acho que acabamos por aqui hoje, não?”.

“Sim… Eu só quero dormir mais um pouquinho antes de voltar a trabalhar”. Yoona riu. 

“Apesar da nossa próxima consulta ser apenas mês que vem, você pode me procurar em qualquer momento, tá? Foi um prazer conhecer vocês, e será um prazer cuidar de você e desse bebezinho até que ele nasça”, sorriu de forma doce. “Vocês formam uma família linda”. Os dois agradeceram sem jeito e se despediram, saindo do consultório e indo até a recepção para que pudessem marcar a próxima consulta.

Jongin saiu do hospital com o sorriso na orelha enquanto olhava para a foto da ultrassonografia, e era bom vê-lo feliz daquela maneira. Completamente diferente daquele rapaz que se debulhou em lágrima por horas sem saber o que fazer e com medo do futuro. Dentro do carro de Chanyeol até a promotoria, já que havia decidido que ir para sua casa e depois voltar para o trabalho seria muito cansativo, Jongin cantava  _ They Don't Know About Us _ , e apesar de não ser tão afinado assim, tinha a voz tão lindinha que Chanyeol adorava ouvi-lo. 

"Você disse que adora animais, não é?", Chanyeol estranhou a pergunta do nada, mas ainda sem desviar os olhos do trânsito, balançou a cabeça positivamente. "O que acha de adotarmos um gatinho? Faz um tempo que ando com isso na cabeça".

"Eu acho uma ótima ideia. Amo gatos", sorriu. "Podemos ir em um abrigo esse final de semana, se você quiser".

"Mal posso esperar… Eu tive um gato na minha adolescência, era todo amarelinho e gordinho. O nome dele era Gudegude, porque ele era bem preguiçoso", disse encarando o nada, lembrando da bolinha de pelo. "Todo dia quando eu chegava da escola, ele já estava na minha cama me esperando para tirarmos um cochilo. Ele morreu um pouco antes de eu vir para Seul, de velhice. Sinto falta dele". Chanyeol pôde ver o garoto levar as mãos até os olhos, afastando as poucas lágrimas que acumularam.

"Eu sinto muito, Jongin. Tenho certeza que você foi o melhor dono do mundo, e que ele te amava bastante", Chanyeol disse com ternura, afagando sua perna como um consolo.

"Obrigado, Chanyeol… Eu sei que essa gravidez não foi planejada, mas estou feliz por estar carregando um bebê dentro de mim. Eu sempre tive a sensação de que estava à procura de algo. Uma sensação estranha, e muitas pessoas poderiam achar que era um par romântico, alguém. Eu nunca fui muito de acreditar em destino, em almas gêmeas, sempre quis curtir a vida esperando encontrar esse algo, e minha vida está caminhando de uma forma como se me dissesse "Você está prestes a encontrar o que deseja", sabe? É uma sensação maravilhosamente estranha, sem explicação". 

"Eu entendo de alguma forma. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa com muitos sonhos, para falar a verdade. Ser promotor sempre foi o meu único objetivo, mas agora eu sinto que meus horizontes se abriram… Eu consigo sonhar mais, sonhar que  _ nosso bebê  _ irá crescer bem, se tornar uma boa pessoa, e seguir seus próprios sonhos. Eu mal posso esperar para vê-lo correndo pela casa, ouvir sua primeira palavra. É uma sensação indescritível". Chanyeol olhou para Jongin depois de estacionar o carro na promotoria, vendo que ele estava com lágrimas nos olhos novamente, o que lhe fez rir. "Está chorando de novo?".

"N-não", resmungou. "Que culpa eu tenho se você tá me fazendo chorar?", fungou, rindo dessa vez. "Eu sei que você será um ótimo pai, e mesmo se eu tivesse a chance de mudar o que aconteceu, ainda faria tudo da mesma maneira só para esse bebê ser seu filho".

"Eu também não mudaria nada", disse aproximando o rosto do de Jongin, e assim como no sábado, os lobos se chamaram novamente e foi Jongin a tomar a iniciativa de encaixar seus lábios nos de Chanyeol,  _ e foi diferente _ . Fechou os olhos sentindo a boca mover-se sobre a sua em um contato sem malícia, conhecendo de um jeito diferente cada parte daquele beijo casto. Os corações batiam junto como se tivessem vinculados, e perceber aquilo assustou demais os dois. Um poderia se apaixonar pelo outro dentro de um casamento do qual não haviam prometido amor?

Pararam de se beijar e ficaram alguns segundos se encarando, tentando entender aqueles sentimentos estranhos que estavam revirando os estômagos. O brilho intenso que vinha dos olhos de Jongin fazia algo em Chanyeol se acender, e ele tentou não se preocupar muito com aquilo no momento, teriam tempo para descobrir.

“Se ficarmos aqui no carro, vou querer realizar aquele meu fetiche, então vamos sair”, Jongin brincou tentando controlar seu coração desenfreado. Ele abriu a porta do carro e saiu, sendo acompanhando pelo Park, que trancou o veículo ao sair. Andaram calmamente pelo estacionamento da promotoria enquanto iam até a porta da frente. Era um pouco mais de dez horas, e as pessoas estavam olhando para eles. A maioria das que passavam pela promotoria lhe encarava por mais tempo do que o normal, e ele sabia o motivo. Sabia que estavam comentando sobre ele e o Pak terem assumido um relacionamento. Jongin havia perdido as contas de quantas pessoas haviam lhe seguido nas redes sociais, e não aguentava mais ter seu celular vibrando por notificação. 

Estava sentado na recepção anotando algumas coisas em um caderno quando uma mulher parou na sua frente, e ele rapidamente olhou para cima, se deparando com uma mulher bonita. Seus traços eram delicados, mas ele poderia jurar que ela parecia com o Park.

“Você é Kim Jongin, não é?”, perguntou baixinho, vendo o garoto assentir. “Você é ainda mais bonito pessoalmente!”, disse animada. “Sou Park Yoora, irmã de Chanyeol. Estava tão ansiosa para te conhecer que fugi durante o intervalo do trabalho para vir aqui. Podemos almoçar juntos?” Jongin piscou algumas vezes tentando absorver tudo aquilo, e apenas assentiu. Yoora era uma mulher que chamava bastante a atenção, não somente por ser uma jornalista famosa, mas por ser dona de uma beleza que parecia surreal. Soube que Chanyeol descobriu sua visita quando viu o irmão sair do escritório e olhar para ela com os olhos semicerrados, sorrindo em seguida. 

“Creio que não veio aqui para me visitar”, Chanyeol comentou, passando o braço pelo ombro da irmã mais velha.

“Vim visitar meu cunhado”, olhou para Jongin. “E o meu sobrinho”, sussurrou. “Vocês foram no hospital hoje, não é?”.

“Anda investigando a minha vida?”, arqueou a sobrancelha, ganhando um tapa no ombro pela pergunta. 

“Vocês não entraram na internet, não? Tem foto de vocês em todo lugar. Estão fazendo várias suposições, e claro, falando sobre uma possível gravidez. Eu vi umas teorias bem engraçadas sobre a visita ao hospital”, Yoora riu. “Dentre elas, que você foi fazer uma vasectomia”. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Explicava porque as pessoas estavam olhando tanto para Jongin. 

“Desculpa por isso”, Chanyeol disse a Jongin, que apenas deu de ombros, achando interessante ver Chanyeol interagir com sua irmã. “Vamos almoçar? Já até passou da hora”, disse ainda olhando para o Kim.

“Sim. Yoora me convidou para almoçar com ela, acho que você pode vir junto”, brincou vendo Yoora dar risada. 

“Eu adorei ele, Chanyeol. E pode me chamar de cunhada, por favor. Nunca ninguém me chamou assim”, pediu manhosa, e era incrível como ela e Chanyeol era parecidos nos traços. Principalmente no sorriso aberto e caloroso. Jongin assentiu sorrindo e avisou que pegaria suas coisas na sala dos funcionários, encontrando Chanyeol e a irmã do lado de fora do prédio. Ela ajeitava sua gravata que estava um pouco torta enquanto conversavam baixinho, e Jongin ficou com um pouco de vergonha de interromper a conversa, se aproximando silenciosamente. “O que você quer comer, cunhado? Temos que dar preferência a você”.

“Vou me sentir mimado assim... Vocês gostam de comida chinesa?”, os dois assentiram. “Podemos ir em um restaurante chinês. Tem um ótimo aqui perto. É apenas alguns minutos de caminhada. Podemos ir andando”.

“Então, vamos!”, enroscou o braço no de Jongin e eles começaram a andar, abandonando o Park, rindo por ter sido deixado sozinho. Sabia que sua irmã se daria bem com Jongin porque ela era tão extrovertida quanto ele, e bem humorada. Yoora era o tipo de pessoa simpática que se dava bem com qualquer um. 

Por ser horário de almoço e o restaurante ser no centro, estava bem movimentado. Eles sentaram em uma mesa um pouco afastada, e Chanyeol conseguiu sentir alguns olhos em si. Estava acostumado com aquilo, mas tinha medo que Jongin não se sentisse confortável. “Quando vocês vão se casar?”.

“Conversamos sobre isso ontem, e se conseguirmos organizar tudo, vamos nos casar mês que vem”.

“Estou tão animada! Não esperava ver meu irmão se casando tão cedo, então obrigada... Chanyeol pode parecer ser uma pessoa fria à primeira vista, mas tem um ótimo coração e é bem carinhoso com quem gosta. Ele vai cuidar de vocês direitinho”, disse doce, segurando suas mãos por cima da mesa. 

“Eu reconheço isso. Tenho certeza que ele será o melhor marido e pai do universo, e o mais babão também. Veja a carteira dele”. Chanyeol riu, pegando a carteira no bolso e abrindo, mostrando a foto do ultrassom que havia colocado ali. Yoora pegou a carteira e encarou surpresa, sorrindo ao ver o bebezinho ali. 

“Meu Deus! Ele tá tão pequenininho!”, exclamou. “Quer apostar quanto comigo que ele vai chorar um rio quando esse bebê nascer?”, sussurrou para Jongin, mas sendo também ouvida pelo irmão, devolvendo a carteira para ele.

“Se ele não for afogado pelas minhas lágrimas antes, porque eu sou a pessoa mais chorona do universo, e parece que agora estou chorando ainda mais. Acho que todo local de trabalho deveria ter uma sala para as pessoas chorarem durante o expediente, assim como na faculdade. A vida seria mais fácil assim”.

“Tem o meu apoio. Quando eu estava fazendo faculdade, depois das provas eu só queria sentar e chorar, e se tivesse um lugar onde os estudantes pudessem fazer isso, tenho certeza que seria mais fácil. Choro coletivo é um ótimo remédio”, Yoora riu, e eles continuaram conversando quando a comida chegou. Os irmãos Park se alfinetavam de vez em quando como todos irmãos, mas tinham um ótimo relacionamento. “Você deixa eu te ajudar a escolher o terno para o casamento?”, questionou a Jongin, e ele assentiu enquanto comia. “Chanyeol não pode te ver antes do casamento, dizem que dá azar”.

“Ladainha”, o Park comentou. “Você sabe que a cultura coreana não acredita nisso”.

“Mas eu acredito… Meu marido não viu meu vestido até subirmos ao altar, e nosso casamento é maravilhoso. O que você me diz, cunhado?”.

“Acho que está certa”, respondeu somente para contrariar Chanyeol, que revirou os olhos. “Minha irmã também quer ir me ajudar a escolher o terno, podemos ir nós três”.

“Eu vou com você também”, sussurrou a Chanyeol. “Para não ficar com ciúmes”. Chanyeol fingiu indiferença quanto àquilo, mas no fundinho estava com um pouco de ciúmes, sim, já que Yoora sempre fez de tudo para ele. Contudo, ao mesmo tempo estava feliz por ver os dois se dando tão bem. Decidiu que levaria Jongin na casa dos seus pais na quarta-feira, para que eles pudessem lhe conhecer. Os pais dele também viriam de Incheon na parte da tarde, e ficariam no apartamento do Park a pedido dele mesmo. 

As pessoas pararam de encarar Jongin durante a semana, e ele sentia-se menos cansado tomando as vitaminas que Yoona havia lhe receitado. Tinha mais disposição para realizar suas tarefas, e suas aulas voltariam na próxima semana. Jongin sabia que os dias estavam demorando mais para passar porque ele estava ansioso. Seus pais haviam mandado mensagem dizendo que estavam em Seul, e Chanyeol tinha avisado o porteiro do prédio que  _ sua família  _ chegaria na quarta-feira pela tarde. 

Após o expediente, Chanyeol esperou Jongin no estacionamento da promotoria enquanto ele pegava suas coisas nos armários. Havia percebido que ele estava bem tenso durante o dia, e aquilo o deixava preocupado. Jongin entrou no estacionamento e parecia avoado. Foi até o Park e abriu um sorriso pequeno.

“Vem aqui”, ordenou e Jongin se aproximou do Park, que puxou seu corpo pela cintura para perto, o encostando na porta do carro. Jongin perdeu o olhar na boca dele, encarando-a enquanto passava a língua entre seus lábios, esperando por um contato. Ele e Chanyeol ainda não haviam falado sobre o beijo que deixou ambos de pernas para os ares na segunda-feira, e desde então não haviam trocado nenhum carinho mais íntimo. Chanyeol sorriu antes de colocar a língua para fora e passar no seu lábio inferior, vendo-o fechar os olhos e ficar à mercê. Seu corpo estremeceu ao sentir a boca quente sugar seus lábios em um beijo lento e cheio de malícia. Parecia que tudo em si havia ficado mole de repente. Suas pernas ficaram bambas quando as mãos grandes desceram até sua bunda e apertaram por cima da calça, o fazendo suspirar entre o beijo. 

Havia um sorriso filho da puta no rosto de Chanyeol quando ele se afastou, e observou a desordem que haviam deixado o ômega. 

“Como você está se sentindo?”.

“Sinceramente? Quase de pau duro… Mas estou melhor, obrigado. Acho que vou fingir que estou nervoso todos os dias só para você me beijar desse jeito”, comentou passando os braços no pescoço de Chanyeol, que ficou um pouco constrangido com o comentário. “Se não tivéssemos compromisso hoje, eu sentaria em você dentro do carro”, disse raspando os dentes no pescoço do alfa, que arrepiou-se todinho. Chanyeol quase rosnou antes de beijá-o novamente, mas parou depois daquele beijo, ou ficaria ali beijando o garoto para sempre.

“Eu vou te comer tão gostoso dentro desse carro, Jongin…”, sussurrou antes de se afastar, sorrindo ao ver que aquilo havia lhe deixado afetado. Chanyeol deu a volta no veículo e entrou, e Jongin ficou parado do lado de fora sentindo seu membro pulsar dentro da calça. Um pouco injuriado por não poder fazer nada naquele momento, já que seus pais estavam lhe esperando, entrou no carro de Chanyeol e colocou o cinto de segurança.

“Quando é seu cio?”, questionou ao Park. 

“Daqui a dois meses. Mas eu também tomo supressor”.

“E… Se você passasse comigo?” Chanyeol lhe encarou surpreso. 

“Não, Jongin”, Chanyeol disse calmo. “Eu não quero te submeter a isso. Você sabe como o cio de um alfa é intenso, e quase não nos dá tempo para respirar entre as rodadas. Você está grávido, e não vou permitir que faça isso. Você pode me pedir o que quiser, menos isso. Não agora. Não quero que aconteça algo com você ou com o bebê”.

“E se eu não estivesse grávido?”.

“Eu ainda ficaria preocupado, mas não proibiria dessa forma. Não é que eu não queira passar meu cio com você, mas tenho medo de te machucar ou de te deixar muito cansado, entende? Sei que nós transamos bastante, mas durante o cio ainda é uma coisa fora de questão”. 

“Eu entendo, Chanyeol. Não se preocupe. Eu… Nunca fiquei com nenhum alfa durante o cio dele”, aquilo pegou Chanyeol de surpresa. Jongin sempre deixou claro que tinha uma vida sexual ativa, e ele imaginou que já tivesse acontecido. E saber que Jongin queria passar o cio consigo fez aquele calor estranho se apossar do seu peito. 

“Eu também nunca passei o meu cio com nenhum ômega, sempre fiz uso de supressores”. Jongin assentiu, e eles ficaram quietos durante o caminho até o apartamento do alfa. Quando entraram, encontraram Minjae e Haesook conversando na sala, sentados no sofá. Haesook abriu um sorriso enorme e correu para abraçá-los. Jongin se encolheu dentro do abraço da mãe como um gatinho pedindo por carinho, e Chanyeol sorriu. 

“Oi, sogra. Sogro”, fez uma reverência breve. 

“Olá, Chanyeol. Obrigado por nos receber aqui”, o ômega disse. Ele estava trajando um terno azul escuro bonito, com uma blusa social branca, e a mãe de Jongin usava um vestido rodado rosa claro, que a deixou adorável. 

“É um prazer, podem voltar sempre que quiserem”, sorriu. “Eu vou tomar um banho rápido e trocar de roupa, aí podemos ir”.

“Eu também, preciso de um banho quentinho. Estou cansado”, disse manhoso. 

“Tomem banho em banheiros sepa…”, Haesook tampou a boca do marido.

“Vamos esperar vocês aqui”, cortou o ômega, que lhe encarou com uma careta feia. Jongin riu enquanto Chanyeol encarava a cena com as bochechas vermelhas.

“Vamos logo”, Jongin empurrou Chanyeol pelo corredor até o quarto dele, rindo. “Se meu pai acha que eu não vou tomar banho com você, ele está muito enganado”, foi até o banheiro e tirou a roupa, esperando por Chanyeol, que ainda com vergonha, entrou no cômodo desfazendo o nó da gravata e jogando as roupa no cesto. Ligou o chuveiro no quente e entrou na água, sentindo-a cair em seu corpo tirando o cansaço aos poucos. Chanyeol entrou em seguida, abraçando seu corpo por trás e deixando um beijo em sua nuca, e se beijaram algumas vezes embaixo da água, em um carinho singelo. Não demoraram mais do que vinte minutos para tomar banho e se arrumarem, e logo estavam na sala. 

Chanyeol havia acabado de entrar no condomínio de Gangan com o carro, e seu coração batia rápido. Estacionou em frente ao casarão Park e desceu, abrindo a porta para Haesook sair. Ela agradeceu e desceu do veículo com o marido, e segurou a mão do filho por saber que ele estava nervoso.

Chanyeol tocou a campainha e depois de alguns minutos, uma mulher com um sorriso simpático abriu, e dava-se para saber que era a mãe de Chanyeol pelos traços. Park Youngmi era uma ômega bonita, parecendo ter menos idade do que realmente tinha. 

“Olá, vocês devem ser os pais de Jongin!”, Youngmi disse, abrindo espaço para que eles pudessem entrar, e Chanyeol tomou a mão de Jongin ao entrarem na casa. Por seu lobo não saber o que poderia acontecer, estava pedindo para ele ficar por perto. “E você, Kim Jongin, certo?”.

“Sim, Sra. Park. É um prazer, e eu sinto muito por não ter vindo antes e estarmos nos conhecendo dessa maneira”, Jongin inclinou o corpo. 

“Está tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso. Eu sou Park Youngmin, mãe de Chanyeol”.

“Sou Kim Haesook, e esse é o meu marido, Kim Minjae”, apresentou o ômega, que sorriu e fez uma reverência respeitosa. 

“Entrem, por favor. Meu marido está esperando na sala de jantar, para que possamos comer”. Todos concordaram, entrando no interior da casa e seguindo a mulher até a sala de jantar, onde havia uma mesa extensa, e um lustre bonito iluminava o ambiente. O pai de Chanyeol, ao contrário do que ele pensava, não estava com a expressão tão fechada. Apenas um pouco séria como era comum, e ele se apresentou para todos. 

“Yoora me disse que você era lindo, e eu tenho que concordar com ela. Você é bonito demais, eu tenho certeza que o bebê será a coisinha mais linda desse mundo”, disse sonhadora, imaginando uma criança com os olhos expressivos de Chanyeol, os lábios formosos de Jongin e os cabelos castanhos. Tinha certeza de que seria uma criança linda.

“Obrigado, Sra. Park. Agora eu entendo de onde Chanyeol puxou a beleza”, disse simpático. “A senhora também é linda”, elogiou, vendo a mulher ficar com um pouco de vergonha.

“Obrigada, meu querido… Eu estive pensando essa semana. Podemos fazer o casamento de vocês aqui. Temos um jardim enorme, podemos construir um pequeno altar e alugar as decorações. O que vocês acham?”.

“Eu acho uma ótima ideia, e você, Jongin?”

“Eu também. Eu havia pensado em um casamento ao ar livre, de qualquer forma. Pensei em colocarmos um tapete vermelho no centro, levando até um pequeno altar, e vários arranjos de flores separando as cadeiras dos convidados”.

“Vai ficar lindo dessa forma”, Haesook comentou. “Podemos encomendar os arranjos de  _ Gipsofila _ . É uma flor branca bonita, tenho certeza que ficará incrível”.

“Gipsofilas são realmente lindas!”, Youngmi comentou. “Vocês irão se casar em que horário?”

“Pensamos em casar de manhã, e fazer um almoço”, todos assentiram. O pai de Chanyeol ainda estava quieto no lugar, apenas observando a conversa. Eles continuaram conversando sobre a cerimônia, e Youngmi disse que poderiam chamar o mesmo cerimonialista que havia feito o casamento de Yoora. Em determinado momento, começaram a falar sobre o bebê, e Chanyeol bobão tirou a foto da carteira e mostrou aos familiares, sua mãe ficou toda boba olhando, e ele sabia que seu pai também havia ficado.

“Vocês deveriam se mudar”, o pai de Chanyeol comentou, de repente. “Morar em apartamentos não é bom para crianças. Elas precisam de um quintal para correrem, e para terem animais. E se por um acaso o elevador do prédio quebrar? Ele está grávido, e você mora no último andar… Não tem como subir todas aquelas escadas…”.

“Eu concordo com seu pai. Deveriam procurar uma casa perto da faculdade de Jongin, assim não fica tão cansativo para ele ir e voltar todos os dias”, sua mãe deu a ideia, vendo Chanyeol e Jongin se encararem pensativos. Eles não sabiam se aquele casamento iria durar, já que Chanyeol havia proposto cuidar de si até que ele fosse financeiramente estável. Mas era uma boa ideia. Daquela forma Jongin não precisaria pagar aluguel caso acontecesse algo no futuro. 

“Vou dar uma casa para vocês”, o primeiro-ministro comentou, surpreendendo a todos. “E eu não aceito não como resposta”.

“Você é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas”, Youngmi comentou rindo. 

“É meu filho… Se ele quer fazer tudo dessa forma, eu vou apoiar e fazer de tudo para o meu neto ou neta cresça bem”.

Chanyeol sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Aquele era seu pai; parecia que havia tirado um peso das costas. 

Haviam marcado o casamento para o começo do mês. Se todos na promotoria ficaram surpresos com o namoro dos dois, ficaram ainda mais quando receberam o convite de casamento. Todos os departamentos não falavam de outra coisa na segunda-feira, e Junmyeon era o mais chocado. O colegas de turma de Jongin também estavam espantados em como as coisas haviam mudado em apenas um mês. 

Naquela segunda-feira, Jongin estava cansado. Havia sido um dia puxado por ter várias pessoas circulando por ali, e seria seu primeiro dia de aula. Quando o expediente acabou, Chanyeol o encontrou no lugar de sempre. Ele tomaria um banho em seu apartamento, que era mais próximo da faculdade e Chanyeol o levaria. 

“Você sai às dez e meia, certo?”, Jongin assentiu quando Chanyeol parou na frente da faculdade. “Eu venho te buscar”.

“Eu posso pegar o metrô, Chanyeol. Não é tão longe. Não precisa se preocupar comigo, tudo bem? Posso pegar carona com a Soojung também”.

“Tudo bem. Me ligue qualquer coisa, está certo?”, Jongin assentiu, e sentiu Chanyeol beijar seus lábios rapidamente. Eles realmente estavam agindo como um casal e aquilo deixava ambos sem jeito quando eles percebiam. 

“Então… Eu vou indo, Chanyeol”.

“Boa aula”. 

“Obrigado”, Jongin saiu da BMW e acenou para Chanyeol, andando rápido para entrar na sala antes que a primeira aula começasse, e a primeira era de fundamentos da linguagem visual. Assim que entrou, as pessoas começaram a olhar para si e cochichar, e ele realmente não se importava. Apenas entrou e caminhou até sua carteira, ao lado de Soojung. A ômega sorriu e lhe abraçou de lado, como sempre fazia.

“Veja só se não é a pessoa mais famosa da faculdade no momento”, brincou.

“É difícil ser lindo, inteligente, e ter uma raba como a minha “, estalou a língua no céu da boca, fazendo Soojung chorar de rir. “Estava com saudade”.

“Eu também… Ando trabalhando bastante, e no final de semana eu só quero a minha cama… Tenho uma coisa para te contar”, sussurrou para a ômega.

“O que?”, perguntou no mesmo tom. 

“Eu vou me casar”, Soojung soltou um “o que?” alto, chamando a atenção dos alunos. 

“Como assim você vai se casar? É sério? Eu vi a foto que o filho do primeiro ministro postou, mas eu pensei que vocês estavam só namorando”, eles conversavam baixinho.

“Não é só isso”, Jongin levou a mão até a barriga, fazendo um carinho no abdômen liso, e foi aí que Soojung surtou, tapando a boca com a mão para não gritar. Ela ficou lhe encarando para ter certeza de que aquilo não era brincadeira; Soojung havia quebrado.

As primeiras aulas do semestre sempre pareciam ser as mais cansativas, porque era onde o professor introduzia a matéria, tinha aquela interação entre aluno e professor, e a matéria era bem teórica. Na terceira aula Jongin já sentia seus olhos pesados, como se elefantes estivessem sentados em suas pálpebras. Piscou duro algumas vezes, e endireitou a coluna quando Soojung lhe cutucou, vendo que o professor olhava para si. Nenhum professor gostava quando um aluno dormia em sua primeira aula; quando deu o horário do intervalo, foi até o restaurante do campus com Soojung, e era estranho não ter Junmyeon consigo. O estudante de Letras esteve ao seu lado todos os dias durante dois anos, então ficava um vazio. Jongin jantou seguindo as instruções da médica que dizia para ele ser mais saudável, e dormiu uns minutinhos no ombro da melhor amiga antes de voltarem para a aula. Quando deu dez e meia, ele só queria sua cama. Sua cabeça estava pesada e ele sentia suas costas doendo.

Por mais que ele soubesse que ficaria cansado, não imaginava que seria tanto, e ainda mais no primeiro dia. Soojung lhe deu uma carona até em casa e Jongin percebeu que deveria comprar um carro. Ele havia tirado habilitação quando completou dezoito anos, e costumava dirigir bastante o carro dos pais quando ainda morava em Incheon. Ele tinha um dinheiro guardado que usava para emergências que poderia investir e pagar metade. O garoto ligou o notebook e começou a pesquisar sobre carros após tomar um banho quente e tomar um leite com biscoitos. Seu celular vibrou enquanto ele pesquisava, e viu o nome de Chanyeol na tela. Levou o celular até a orelha depois de atender.

“Você chegou bem?”, a voz grossa perguntou, e Jongin sorriu ao ouvi-la.

“Sim. Soojung mora aqui perto, então peguei carona com ela”.

“E como você está? Como foi sua aula?”.

“Admito que cochilei alguns minutos, e pensei que o professor fosse chamar minha atenção, mas tirando isso, foi tudo bem. Estou bem cansado, mas nada que uma boa noite de sono não resolva”. 

“Então vou te deixar dormir. Amanhã eu passo aí cedo para te pegar”.

“Você sabe que não precisa… Eu posso ir de metrô”.

“Eu sei, mas eu quero. Boa noite, Jongin”.

“Adianta eu dizer não?”, Jongin riu. “Boa noite, Chanyeol”, desligou após ouvi-lo rir e dizer tchau. O ômega salvou alguns anúncios de carro que haviam lhe interessado e resolveu ir dormir. Deitou em sua cama e puxou o cobertor para cima, e sentiu um vazio estranho. Seu lobo não estava gostando muito de dormir sozinho, sentia-se solitário e desprotegido, e Jongin sabia o motivo. Quando um ômega ficava grávido, ele tinha instintivamente a necessidade de se aninhar. De construir um ambiente que fosse seguro para si e para o seu filhote, e o Kim estava vulnerável naquele momento. Ele foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou alguns cobertores para colocar na cama como se estivesse criando um ninho de passarinho, e vergonhosamente pegou um casaco do alfa que estava pendurado em seu cabideiro. Deitou-se no meio daquele ninho de cobertores e travesseiros e abraçou o casaco, e por mais que ainda estivesse vazio por ele estar dormindo sozinho, seu lobo sentiu-se mais protegido. Em poucos minutos ele pegou no sono, e dormiu bem como há tempos não dormia.

As semanas foram passando rápido com Jongin tendo um trilhão de coisas para fazer. Estava trabalhando, estudando, fazendo os trabalhos da faculdade, e pesquisando um carro bom para comprar. E o que estava sendo mais cansativo era lidar com as coisas do casamento. Por mais que a mãe de Chanyeol estivesse lhe ajudando, ele e o alfa tomavam a maioria das decisões sobre a cerimônia. Estava tão cansado naquela sexta-feira, um antes dia do casamento, que perdeu o horário da aula. Jongin chegou em seu apartamento, tomou um banho e se jogou na cama para descansar o corpo alguns minutos, e quando acordou, era um pouco mais de oito horas e ele ainda estava de roupão. 

“Merda”, resmungou balançando os cabelos úmidos. Em seu celular havia inúmeras chamadas perdidas do Park e Soojung. Franziu o cenho e ficou preocupado no mesmo momento, imaginando que algo tivesse acontecido. Foi no histórico de chamadas perdidas e quando ia ligar para Chanyeol, ouviu a campainha do seu apartamento tocar. Foi até a porta e olhou pelo olho mágico, vendo a figura alta tão conhecida. Jongin abriu a porta e encarou Chanyeol, como se tentasse o ler.

“Chanyeol? Aconteceu alguma coisa?”.

“Está tudo bem?”, questionou parecendo preocupado. “A Soojung me ligou dizendo que você não havia aparecido na faculdade, e que não respondia nenhuma mensagem. Fiquei com medo que algo tivesse acontecido”, disse entrando no apartamento quando o ômega deu passagem.

“Eu tomei banho e deitei um pouco para descansar, meus pés estavam doendo. Só que acabei dormindo, e acordei agora. Está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar”, abriu um sorriso pequeno. “Dormi enrolado no roupão, meu cabelo deve estar uma bagunça”, riu levando os dedos longos até os fios, e eles realmente estavam amassados por Jongin ter dormido com eles molhados. “Acho que juntou a ansiedade, o cansaço do trabalho e da faculdade… Eu apaguei completamente. É estranho pensar que amanhã vamos nos casar. Sei que estamos falando disse há bastante tempo, mas ainda assim dá um frio na barriga pensar”. Jongin fechou a porta e foi até o quarto para que pudesse se vestir, pegando uma camiseta de banda que havia roubado de Chanyeol, e uma cueca, sentando na cama para secar os cabelos com o secador. O Park parou no batente da porta e encarou aquela bagunça que estava na cama de Jongin, com um casaco seu, e por mais que já tivesse visto algumas vezes, não havia tido curiosidade em perguntar. 

“Posso fazer uma pergunta?”, Jongin lhe fitou, assentindo. “Por que dorme com um casaco meu?”, e pela primeira vez, Chanyeol viu o rosto de Jongin corar.

“Ah… A gravidez deixa o meu lobo mais agitado, e ele está constantemente procurando por proteção, procurando se aninhar em algo ou alguém, e seu cheiro acalma ele.”

“Por que não me disse isso antes?”, perguntou se aproximando da cama, sentando perto dos pés de Jongin. “Se tivesse dito, não teria deixado você dormir sozinho por todo esse tempo”.

“Acho que fiquei com vergonha…”, sussurrou. “Meu lobo gosta bastante do seu cheiro, é estranho, é como se nossos lobos tivessem um vín…”

“Vínculo”, disse na frente de Jongin, o vendo assentir. “Eu também sinto isso, e não sei explicar como nossos lobos se aceitaram tão fácil”.

“Talvez seja pelo fato de eu estar esperando um filho seu?”, questionou também confuso.

“Talvez… Mas ainda acho que tem coisa a mais. Algo que está além no nosso entendimento”, Jongin concordou sem saber o que dizer. Várias vezes quando ele olhava nos olhos de Chanyeol, olhando diretamente para o seu lobo, ele sentia algo estranho. Algo que fazia seu estômago revirar; era uma sensação bizarra que deixava as mãos frias e o coração quente. 

“Quero te mostrar algo”, Jongin disse sorrindo, e deixou o secador desligado sobre a cama para que pudesse levantar. O rapaz parou na frente de Chanyeol, que lhe fitava com curiosidade, e levantou a camiseta. O Park franziu o cenho por alguns segundos, e logo arregalou os olhos ao ver um volume pequeno na barriga dele, e instintivamente levou a mão grande até lá. A barriga antes lisa havia ganho um volume bonitinho, redondo, e Chanyeol acariciou fascinado. “Bonitinha, não é?”, ele riu ao ver os olhos do Park brilhando.

“É a coisa mais linda que eu já vi”, sorriu, e Jongin gargalhou quando o alfa abraçou sua cintura e derrubou algumas lágrimas. Era a primeira vez que via Chanyeol chorando. “Eu já posso agir como um pai babão ou preciso esperar mais alguns meses?”.

“Hmm, eu acho que pode”, respondeu rindo, e sua risada cessou assim que Chanyeol beijou sua barriga. Ele sentiu aquela sensação estranha novamente, fazendo seu coração acelerar de uma maneira que o fez derramar lágrimas também. O Park lhe encarou confuso, e Jongin apenas conseguia chorar sem dizer nada. Chanyeol lhe trouxe para o seu colo e abraçou seu corpo, deixando beijos em suas bochechas. 

“Por que você está chorando? Hm?”.

“Você sabe que eu sou chorão… Acho que são os hormônios”, usou a clássica desculpa, fazendo Chanyeol rir e assentir. “Sabe, Yoora deixou escapar que você faz doces muito bem… Principalmente bolos”.

“Eu acho que essa Yoora é uma fofoqueira”, olhou para Jongin. “Eu posso fazer para você, só precisamos ir comprar os ingredientes. Você quer ir comigo ou prefere ficar aqui?”.

“Eu vou com você. Podemos passar em algum lugar para comprar comida também, já levei a maioria das coisas para a nossa casa”. Chanyeol e Jongin haviam começado naquela semana a empacotar as coisas. O pai de Chanyeol havia comprado uma casa grande em Jongno-gu, que ficava perto da faculdade de Jongin. Também não era muito longe da promotoria, o que facilitaria a vida de ambos. Jongin vestiu apenas uma calça e pegou um casaco. Tinha um supermercado no bairro de Jongin, então poderiam ir andando tranquilamente pelas ruas. Estavam lotadas por ser sexta-feira. Muitas atrações costumavam aparecer no centro de Seul nos finais de semana. 

Como havia muitas pessoas perambulando pelo bairro, Jongin buscou a mão de Chanyeol e a segurou forte, com medo de o perder na multidão, e as mãos quentinhas se encaixaram tão bem quando o alfa entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Jongin. O supermercado estava um pouco lotado também, mas como eles precisavam comprar apenas trigo, chocolate e fermento, foi rápido. Passaram no caixa de dez volumes e logo estavam na rua, encarando as lanchonetes abertas pensando no que comer.

“O que você comer?”, Jongin perguntou.

“Bibimbap?”, respondeu com outra pergunta, vendo Jongin assentir. Havia um ótimo restaurante que vendia bibimbap na esquina da casa de Jongin, então eles caminharam até lá e pediram para viagem, e só perceberam que ainda estavam de mãos dadas quando chegaram no apartamento do Kim. Chanyeol havia gostado da sensação de ter a mão quente de Jongin sobre a sua, mas tinha medo de admitir.

Eles sentaram e comeram calmamente. Jongin falava animado sobre o terno que Yoora e Jungah haviam lhe ajudado a escolher, mantendo segredo sobre a cor e o corte, e Chanyeol gostava de vê-lo falando sem parar daquela maneira. Depois de comerem, ele levantou-se e dobrou a manga da blusa social que usava até o cotovelo, procurando uma tigela grande onde pudesse bater a massa. Ainda havia algumas coisas no apartamento, mas a batedeira já não estava mais ali, e Chanyeol havia dito no supermercado que poderia bater o bolo na mão. Jongin estava sentado no balcão que dividia a cozinha da sala, vendo Chanyeol misturar todos os ingredientes do bolo com um fuê, e mordeu o lábio inferior ao olhar para a imagem dele concentrado batendo a massa, com os braços fortes à mostra. Estava quase babando.

“Acho que ver você batendo esse bolo é mais interessante do que comê-lo”. Chanyeol lhe encarou com aquela carinha séria, rindo em seguida. “Eu sei que acabei de comer, mas te ver cozinhando está me dando fome”, disse ao ver o Park virar a massa homogênea em uma forma redonda. O forno já estava quente, então ele apenas abriu a tampa e enfiou o bolo, fechando-a e se aproximando de Jongin. Se encaixou entre as pernas do ômega e colocou as mãos em suas coxas. Jongin sorriu e enroscou a mão em seu cabelo loiro, o puxando levemente enquanto aproximava seu rosto para lhe beijar. Se existia algo no mundo que Jongin gostava, esse algo era a boca de Chanyeol.

“Está ansioso para saber o sexo do bebê?”, Jongin assentiu. Ele havia feito o exame de sexagem fetal naquela semana, e demorava alguns dias para ficar pronto. O ômega estava indo para a nona semana de gravidez, e eles ficavam cada dia mais ansiosos para que o bebê nascesse logo. “Você já começou a pensar em nomes?”.

“Sim! Eu gosto muito de Jonghyun e Taeyeon… E você?”.

“São lindos”, analisou sorrindo. “Park Jonghyun… Park Taeyeon. Soa ótimo, não acha?”.

“Acho”, retribuiu o sorriso, se aproximando para lhe dar mais um beijo. “O bolo vai demorar muito para ficar pronto?”.

“Uns vinte minutos… Tenho que fazer a cobertura”. Jongin fez uma careta fofa quando Chanyeol se afastou, pegando o chocolate e cortando os gominhos, colocando-os em um recipiente para levar até o micro-ondas. Deixou o chocolate até que derretesse e adicionou creme de leite, mexendo até misturar bem, formando um ganache; esperou o bolo esfriar para desenformar em uma boleira, vendo o bolo sair certinho, e sorriu ao perceber que havia ficado perfeito. Despejou todo o ganache por cima do bolo e ajeitou com a espátula, e Jongin a tomou de sua mão após terminar, lambendo os resquícios de chocolate que havia ali. Chanyeol pegou um prato e cortou um pedaço do bolo, colocando na frente de Jongin, e os olhos do garoto brilharam. 

“Você está querendo me conquistar pela barriga? Porque está dando certo”, pegou um garfo e cortou o bolo, levando um pedaço até os lábios, e o bolo estava tão fofinho que derreteu em sua boca, o fazendo gemer de satisfação. “Esse é o melhor bolo que eu já comi na minha vida… Vamos abrir uma doceria, Chanyeol? Nós ganharíamos muito dinheiro”.

“Qual será o seu papel na doceria?”.

“Provador oficial”, disse rindo, comendo mais um pedaço. “Faria esse sacrifício por você. sabe?”, o alfa deu risada. 

“Eu agradeço. Não seria nada sem o meu provador oficial”.

Continuaram na cozinha conversando até tarde, trocando vários beijos e carinhos. Eles não entendiam o que estava acontecendo com seus corações ainda, só estavam deixando se levar até que tivessem coragem para falar sobre. Chanyeol fez uma massagem nos pés e tornozelos de Jongin antes de dormir, estavam um pouco inchados. Dormiram dentro daquele ninho que Jongin havia feito.

* * *

O casarão Park estava lindo; no jardim, que já era naturalmente enfeitado com flores coloridas, havia um mini-altar, com apenas três degraus, e um arco de flores brancas o enfeitavam, no centro, onde os noivos trocariam seus votos. As cadeiras eram de madeira clara com estofados claros também. Os arranjos de gipsofila estavam em vasos compridos separando o tapete vermelho do altar das mesas dos convidados, e na parte onde o almoço seria servido depois da cerimônia. 

Jongin estava no quarto que era de Yoora, enquanto sua irmã lhe ajudava a aprontar-se para o casamento. Suas mãos estavam geladas e tremiam um pouco enquanto ele olhava no espelho. Seus fios castanhos estavam bem penteados para o lado, deixando somente parte da franja cair sobre a testa. Quando terminou de se arrumar, recebeu a notícia de que Chanyeol já estava no altar, lhe esperando, e aquilo o fez ficar ainda mais nervoso. Desceu as escadas com calma, suspirando enquanto segurava a mão de sua matriarca. Sua mãe usava um vestido azul bonito, e seus cabelos longos estavam presos em uma trança lateral que deixava alguns fios soltos. Ela estava tão linda que Jongin teve vontade de chorar, e era ele quem iria casar. Quando o ainda Kim foi anunciado, a marcha nupcial foi tocada. Eles decidiram não realizar o clássico casamento coreano, já que Jongin sonhava em ter um casamento como aquele; o ômega, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, sorriu ao pisar no tapete vermelho. Havia um buquê de rosas vermelhas em suas mãos, contrastando com seu terno branco. Chanyeol estava parado no altar olhando para si, e seu olhar transbordava sentimentos que Jongin não sabia decifrar. Seu coração bateu rápido ao perceber que eles se olhavam daquela mesma maneira que haviam se olhado na praia.

O Park também vestia um terno branco, com alguns detalhes dourados, e seu cabelo estava preto. Ele havia pintado o cabelo. Jongin nunca pensou que ele pudesse ficar mais bonito do que já era, mas aquele cabelo preto lhe fez parecer um deus. Ao caminhar pelo tapete vermelho, ele sorria para as pessoas, agradecendo quando alguém lhe desejava parabéns. Viu seu pai parado no altar do lado esquerdo, assistindo-o com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele suspirou fundo algumas vezes para não chorar enquanto caminhava até Chanyeol, com sua mãe ao seu lado sussurrando palavras bonitas. Quando ficou de frente para o alfa, sentiu o chão sair debaixo dos seus pés. Era como se seu corpo não entendesse direito os comandos do cérebro, o fazendo sentir como se estivesse flutuando. Sabia que a ansiedade tinha culpa naquilo, mas era uma sensação gostosa. E assustadora.

Chanyeol sorriu antes de se aproximar dele e beijar sua testa, segurando sua mão enquanto eles ficavam de frente para o cerimonialista. Ele começou a fazer um discurso bonito sobre encontro de almas, felicitando os noivos por terem encontrado um ao outro nesse mundo imenso, e Jongin pensou. Sim. Era ele. Ele tinha certeza. Chanyeol era seu companheiro predestinado. E perceber aquilo o fez derrubar várias lágrimas durante o discurso. 

“Agora, por favor, repita comigo. Eu, Park Chanyeol”. Chanyeol foi repetindo frase por frase junto do cerimonialista. “Recebo a ti, Kim Jongin, como meu legítimo marido. Prometo ser fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te. Na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, por todos os dias da nossa vida. Até que a morte nos separe”, o Park sorriu após repetir as palavras, e Jongin fez o mesmo. 

“Eu, Kim Jongin, recebo a ti, Park Chanyeol, como meu legítimo marido. Prometo ser fiel, amar-te, respeitar-te. Na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, por todos os dias da nossa vida. Até que a morte nos separe”. Sua voz carregava uma carga emocional grande, e ele não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

“Park Chanyeol, você aceita Kim Jongin como seu legitimo marido?”.

“Sim”, respondeu olhando nos olhos castanhos, se perdendo na imensidão que Kim Jongin era. Ele pegou a mão estendida do ômega e colocou a aliança dourada que havia sido trazida por Rahee e Reon antes do Kim entrar.

“Kim Jongin, você aceita Park Chanyeol como seu legitimo marido?”

“Sim”, respondeu com a voz trêmula, pegando a outra aliança e colocando no dedo do Park.

“Vocês podem se beijar”, o homem comentou sorrindo. Chanyeol segurou o rosto dele com delicadeza e lhe deu um beijo rápido, sorrindo. Levou os dedos até as bochechas gordinhas, enxugando-as e as enchendo de beijos, que fez todos suspirarem pela doçura. Sabia que Jongin era um chorão de primeira, mas havia algo a mais naquele choro sentido. E ele queria saber o que era. Aproximou-se do ouvido do ômega para que pudesse sussurrar.

“Por que está chorando assim? Hm?”

“Eu… Eu não quero me divorciar de você”, Jongin respondeu no mesmo tom, deixando Chanyeol confuso, e após ele entender sobre o que haviam falado há quase três meses, ele sorriu, segurando Jongin pela cintura e lhe dando um beijo daqueles que deixavam as pernas bambas. 

“Eu percebi que estava apaixonado por você aquele dia na praia. O jeito que seus olhos brilham mexe com o meu coração, Jongin, e eu quero passar a vida olhando para essa imensidão”. 

“Eu deveria te matar por me fazer chorar, Chanyeol”, disse limpando os olhos, e todos olhavam para aquela cena com o coração quentinho. “Eu me apaixonei por você aos poucos. Desde o dia em que apareceu lá em casa me deixando sem ar com esses malditos feromônios de alfa. Por cada cuidado, por cada palavra e cada beijo… Eu pensei no início que estava confuso porque tínhamos um _ vínculo _ , que era esse bebê, mas percebi que o nosso vínculo era algo além do que eu poderia entender.” Quem começou a derramar lágrimas naquele momento foi o Park, e ele não era o único. Jungah chorava no ombro do namorado, Kim Jongdae. “Eu sou louco por você, Chanyeol. Louco pela forma como você sorri, pelo jeito que sempre dá nó tortos nas gravatas, por comer todos os morangos do meu bolo de chocolate, e principalmente pela sua voz dizendo que está apaixonado por mim”, Jongin sorriu. “Diz de novo?”

“Eu sou apaixonado por você”, sussurrou só para que ele pudesse ouvir, e os dois saíram daquela bolha quando o cerimonialista riu, e perceberam que todos ainda estavam olhando para eles. Chanyeol ficou com as orelhas vermelhas e Jongin começou a rir, dando um beijo no rosto do marido enquanto eles desciam do pequeno altar, em direção aos convidados para agradecer pela presença. O pai de Chanyeol, que no começo era totalmente contra a união, se encontrava todo sorridente contando aos seus amigos que seria avô, e o Park não poderia estar mais feliz. Na hora de jogar o buquê, Jongin arquitetou para que Wu Yifan pegasse, jogando alto, e o beta jogou uma indireta dizendo a Junmyeon que ele poderia lhe pedir em casamento, fazendo todos rirem.

A festa de casamento foi divertida, com Rahee e Reon correndo por todos os lugares, os primos de Chanyeol também. Os noivos foram em todas as mesas agradecer, e no final da festa Jongin estava sentado em uma cadeira no jardim com os pés para cima, sentindo que poderia sair rolando com o tanto de comida que havia ingerido. Ele passava a mão no buchinho cheio enquanto bocejava. Haviam decidido que iriam fazer a lua de mel quando Jongin entrasse de férias da faculdade. 

Chanyeol se despedia das pessoas enquanto observava o agora marido sentado conversando com Junmyeon e Yifan, e ele se juntou a eles na conversa, puxando os pés de Jongin para o seu colo enquanto massageava os tornozelos. 

“Temos um convite para fazer para vocês”, Chanyeol iniciou, chamando a atenção dos betas. “Queremos que vocês sejam padrinhos do nosso bebê”, sorriu, vendo Yifan também abrir um sorriso largo. “Vocês aceitam?”

“É claro, Chanyeol. Meu Deus, eu vou mimar tanto essa criança que não está escrito”, o chinês disse rindo. “Obrigado, de verdade, será uma honra”, ele olhou para o namorado que tinha lágrimas nos olhos e deu risada, o abraçando apertado.

“Eu estou tão feliz por vocês. Nunca imaginei na minha vida que vocês fossem ficar juntos”.

“Eu também não”, Jongin comentou, sorrindo. “Era só para ser uma sentada, me casei”, brincou, fazendo todos rirem, e deixando as orelhas do marido vermelhas. “Estou tão cansado… Só queria tomar um banho e dormir”.

“Quase todos os convidados já foram embora. Podemos ir para nossa casa se você quiser, mas quero te levar em um lugar antes”.

“Onde?”, questionou curioso. 

“É uma surpresa”, sorriu, levantando-se e segurando a mão de Jongin. “Eu agradeço vocês por tudo que fizeram por nós até aqui, e por tudo que irão fazer pela frente. Obrigado”. Chanyeol abraçou os betas com um braço, sorrindo. “Apareçam em casa qualquer hora… Nós vamos indo”.

“Amigos são para isso, Chanyeol”, Junmyeon disse. “Claro que vamos. Até mais”.

Os recém-casados saíram juntos sem grandes cerimônias, e entraram no carro do Park, que estava estacionado na garagem. Por mais que Jongin tivesse perguntado para onde o marido estava lhe levando, o caminho todo, Chanyeol conseguiu manter-se em silêncio, e quando chegaram, os olhos do Kim se encheram de lágrimas.

“Você está realmente falando sério?”, questionou olhando para Chanyeol, que assentiu, e Jongin correu para dentro do abrigo de animais, que ainda estava aberto naquele final de tarde. O dono do abrigo era um homem muito simpático, que atendeu ambos levando-os para conhecer os gatinhos que estavam para adoção. Eram tantos gatinhos, e Jongin queria poder levar todos para casa. Todos os gatinhos pareciam agitados, correndo de um lado para o outro enquanto miavam. Mas havia um em questão que estava deitado de barriga para cima, no décimo sono. Era um gato com a pelagem preta, e Jongin quis muito beijar a barriga gordinha dele. “É aquele, Chanyeol”, apontou para o gato dormindo e o marido deu risada. O dono do abrigo pegou o gatinho no colo e ele piscou algumas vezes, voltando a dormir quando Jongin o pegou. 

“O nome dele é Catnap, tem um pouco mais de um ano. Resgatamos ele nas ruas”.

“Ele é perfeito”, respondeu ao dono do abrigo. E eles entraram com a papelada para a adoção responsável, e logo Jongin pôde levar o gatinho para a casa deles. O bichinho demorou um pouco para se adaptar à casa, e os dois mandaram colocar telas em todos os lugares para que o gato não pudesse fugir. 

Na segunda-feira, Jongin chorou novamente. Chorou ao descobrir que seu bebê chamaria Park Jonghyun. Era um menino. E ele estava cada dia mais forte. 

E ele também conseguiu comprar um carro. E entrou em trabalho de parto durante um jantar com seus sogros, que correram com ele para o hospital mais próximo e tiveram a notícia alguns minutos depois que Jonghyun havia nascido, e céus, era um bebê lindo. Foi gostoso acompanhar cada fase da gravidez, até mesmo a que fazia Chanyeol sair de madrugada para comprar frango frito para o marido. 

Jongin se formou na faculdade em três anos, abrindo uma das galerias de arte mais famosas de Seul. 

E eles finalmente entenderam que o vínculo que tinham era de outras vidas.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ter lido até aqui, e se você gostou da história, pode aguardar pelos extras <3


End file.
